Where's the Wal-Mart?
by RangerOfOlympus
Summary: Percy and Barry met for the first time because, well...Percy was kidnapped and ordered to kill the Flash by Zoom. But that didn't work out so well...for Zoom. This time, Percy came on his own with a startling (and strange) declaration. What might that be, you ask? Cats are going to take over the world. (Sequel to "Where's the Starbucks?")
1. Meow Meow No-No Bang Bang

**A/N: Hmm? What's this I see? Could it be a new crossover that may be the sequel to "Where's the Starbucks?"?**

 **IT IS!**

 **Hello once more, my lovely readers. Hopefully all of you found this without too much trouble. I can't tell you how excited I am for this story! Fair warning, it will be completely nuts, as the villains are rather silly and yet oddly sinister. Anyways, get ready for a dose of metahumans, magic, and fur! As for the update schedule, I'm planning on going for one chapter a week again, although these next few weeks might be a little slower. After all, volleyball season is in full swing and limiting my writing time. But soon it will be over and I shall devote myself heart and soul to my writing once more. Yay!**

 **If you somehow did not notice that this is a SEQUEL, please notice that now. If you have not read "Where's, Starbucks?", please go do so and leave a review or a follow or favorite on your way out!**

 **Also, if you are looking for other reading material in this particular category, I would recommend (some of my own personal favorites) "Flash Flood" and "Shadows" by silverwolvesarecool, "Deluge" by silverwolvesarecool, "Hurricane of Lightning" by silverbird6, and "Sea of Time" also by silverbird6. If you must, read "Heroes of the Past, Villains of Today" (my other story), but I personally hate it.**

 **Anyways, READ AND REVIEW!**

Third Person POV

Barry stood in the Cortex and glanced down at his phone for the tenth time in the past two minutes, checking and double checking that he was reading the screen right.

Two minutes ago, he had received a text from Percy Jackson saying, _About 2 die. See u soon_ , with a smiley face emoji at the end. Then, barely half a minute later, he had received another text from Percy comprised entirely of emojis. First there was the face of a cat, followed by a thumbs down, a red X, and then a sword, a bomb, a gun, and a knife. Now Barry was worried not only for Percy's safety, but also for his sanity.

"What's got you so worried?" Iris asked as she came up to him and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

"It's just this weird text from Percy," Barry tried to dismiss it.

"You mean that kid with the sword and the girlfriend that attacked you?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, what'd he say?" Barry showed her the screen of his phone and she raised an eyebrow. "If he's about to die, how'd he have time to hit all those emojis?"

"No idea," Barry admitted. "But he says he's coming here. How is that possible unless we open a breach for him?"

"It shouldn't be," Iris agreed.

Just then, a breach opened in the middle of the Cortex and Percy came tumbling out, his back to Barry and Iris. He hit the ground on his feet and slid about six inches before finally coming to a stop, his hands spread to either side for balance. As he slowly turned to face them, Barry and Iris waited for him to stand up fully, but instead he rested his hands on his knees and gasped for air.

"Hey guys," he greeted. Then he paused for a second. "Um, you know who I am, right?"

Barry only just suppressed his smile. "Uh, no. Should we?"

"Styx!" Percy cursed. "I knew I should've had Leo look at it after that _dracena_ tried to blow me up with that Greek fire and then smacked it with its spear…"

"Percy," Iris smiled. "We know who you are."

"Oh. _Oh_. Not cool man," he continued pointing at Barry. "Not cool."

"Weren't you about to die?" Iris asked sarcastically.

"I was," Percy nodded.

Iris grabbed Barry's phone and showed Percy the screen. "Then how in the word did you manage to hit all these emojis?"

"You know, you'd be surprised how many things I can do while I'm running for my life. I remember one time there was this hellhound chasing me, but I had a really big essay due in twenty minutes and I hadn't finished yet, so I had to write it while I was running. Somehow, I managed to get and A on that."

Barry shook his head tolerantly. "Percy, is there a reason for your being here? Also, _how_ did you get here?"

"The how doesn't matter," Percy replied airily with a wave of his hand. "As for the why...well, cats."

"Cats," Barry deadpanned.

"Cats," Percy agreed. "They're going to take over the world."

* * *

Percy's POV

I watched Barry seriously, waiting for his reply. This wasn't really a super-urgent thing; the cats still hadn't figured out how to follow me to alternate earths, but once they did...well, they were already Hades-bent on destroying Earth-1, for some reason. I needed Barry's help to make sure his world didn't die a furry death.

Barry closed his eyes briefly and sighed. "You do realize how crazy that sounds, right?"

I cocked my head. "What's so crazy about cats wanting to take over the world? I mean, you can see it in their beady little eyes, even with normal cats. Besides, I said as much in my text."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "You definitely did not."

"Oh really?" I asked pulling out the phone Cisco had given me. "Observe." I pointed to each emoji one at a time. "Cat bad don't kill."

"Okay," Barry nodded. "I can see this is going to take a while. Let me call the rest of the team."

"No need," Cisco responded as he walked around the corner with literally the rest of the team. Well, I assumed it was, unless they added a bunch of _other_ new people to Team Flash. There were already two people that I didn't know. But Cisco, Caitlin, Joe, and Harry were also there.

I started. "Are you guys recruiting or something?"

"Oh," Caitlin huffed. "It's you again."

"Yeah, it's me. Try to contain your excitement, will you?" I said sarcastically. "You look a little different, Caitlin. You try something new with your hair?"

"You could say that," she grumbled.

"Who are the newbies?" I asked after taking a moment to (attempt to) process her response.

Cisco pointed around and said, "That's Wally, Joe's son, that's Julian, and that's HR." He pointed to Harry on the last one and I frowned.

"I thought his name was Harry. And since when does Joe have a son? Well, a real son, I mean. And..." Most of Team Flash glared at me. "I will stop talking now."

"Harry was a different guy," Joe corrected. "And you didn't meet Wally last time, but he was around."

"Greetings, fellow member of mankind," the new Harry - HR - said with a silly little bow.

"Um...thanks. Although that last bit is debatable." Then I examined Julian. "You know, you look familiar. I think I might've seen you somewhere before, like in a movie or something."

"Impossible," he declared in a British accent. "I'm a forensic scientist, not an actor."

I narrowed my eyes and watched him for a second longer. Yeah, I had definitely seen him before, but he was...younger or something. Meh. It's not really important. There were bigger problems.

"Sorry, but what is going on here?" Wally chimed in. "Who is this guy, and why are you telling him who we are?"

"That's not really important," I interrupted. "What is important is the little problem I was just discussing with Barry. All you need to know is that I'm Percy Jackson, a demigod son of Poseidon, who is real, along with all the other Greek gods where I live, my life is pretty dangerous on my earth, I helped you guys out with Zoom last year, and that I will destroy you if I have to." There was an awkward pause before I burst out laughing. I saw all the new members who hadn't met me before exchanging glances. "Sorry," I gasped after a moment. "You guys takes threats way to seriously over here. Me, I hear death threats at _least_ twice a day."

Barry shook his head like, _I don't even want to know_. Julian held up his hands in a _stop everything_ gesture. "We're just going to skip over the fact that you're a demigod? How is that even possible? Why is your life so dangerous if all the monsters were killed in the stories?"

"First of all," I said through gritted teeth, "they're _not_ dead. Why is it that everyone just assumes that all the monsters are dead?" No one answered me. "And second, yes, we are going to skip over it. We have more important things to worry about."

"No," Wally frowned. "I still don't understand. How did you end up meeting Barry?"

"Oh, well, Evil Speedball Tucker-"

Julian frowned. "Speedball Tucker?"

"Zoom," Barry explained.

"-kidnapped me from my cabin at camp and brought me here. He told me that if I didn't kill the Flash, I would never see my friends again, but I didn't hear him, so... Anyways, then my doppelganger started trying to take over the city and he thought it was me, but we eventually became friends when he realized I wasn't actually doing anything. These guys did have problems with my girlfriend though."

"Why?" Wally asked.

"Well, she chucked a knife into Barry's shoulder."

HR's eyes widened. "That'd do it."

"Anyways, I was about to call you guys because he said something really weird," Barry chimed in.

"Well, you think it's weird," I acknowledged. "I don't."

"What, exactly, did you say?" Joe asked suspiciously.

"Cats are going to take over the world."

"Okay." HR pulled up one of the swivel chairs that they always kept behind the monitors and sat down. "So, we're doing group therapy? I can get into this." He cleared his throat and continued. "Sometimes, _I_ think cats are going to take over the world because one time I had this dream where I was all alone in a jungle and there were the massive house cats that were chasing after me-"

"I don't need therapy," I interjected. "Just let me explain." I took a deep breath and thought back to a week ago, the day it all started. Well, actually it started before that, not long after Annabeth and I came back to Camp Half-Blood.


	2. KABOOM! Said the Cat

**A/N: And I'm back with this week's chapter! I was so glad to see all the support, although a few more reviews wouldn't hurt...(hint hint). Anyways, thank you so much to everyone, especially to BarryManiHigh, who pointed out I had not said when in season three this would be taking place. To answer that question, it will be shortly after episode fourteen, so Barry and Iris are engaged (for the first time, anyways) and all that jazz. And later...well, later I have some...ideas. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, I'm truly back now.**

 **Followers: stormwrekin, LSOP Anaklusmos, Jarred John, CrystalWaters72, , Monaca Towa, Paws Whovian, Sapphire01Samurai, Immoral Eternity, THE green Blob, darknight014, Percabethmyotp1, the Bass Beast, vanearte, and Simplyjordon1. You guys are amazing. It's only been one week and there are, what, 22 of you? I love you guys!**

 **Favorites: stormwreckin, LSOP Anaklusmos, Monaca Towa, Paws Whovian, kazekami1620, Immoral Eternity, and IloveRobin1822. Aw, I love you guys too! Already 12 of you...**

 **BarryManiHigh: Oh, trust me, the confusion is coming! And thank you for pinting out my little oversight. :)**

 **Paws Whovian: No promises, but I have plans... Oh boy, do I have plans! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **IcyFox17: YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm so glad to be back, and glad that you did find this. I totally get that you didn't see it earlier; I didn't exactly give out a definite release date for this story. Hopefully, you will better understand how the cats will take voer the world in this chapter. And oooooh, _Ship of the Dead_! I own it, but I haven't quite finished it yet. I should get on that. But yeah, I was so mad that PErcy wasn't in the whole thing. I mean, COME ON RICK! PERCY IS DEFINITELY THE BEST CHOICE FOR _ANYTHING_ REMOTELY RELATED TO THE SEA! And yes, I did read your review for Into a Cat. I read all your reviews, and each one makes me smile. I'm glad I could introduce you to Studio C. :) And yeah, the Carlos Valdez/Leo thing is really kinda creepy... I've been doing pretty good lately. High school isn't as bad as I thought it would be, and I even went to homecoming last night, which was actually really cool. Thanks for asking and enjoy! :)**

 **Nick Write: Not totally sure what to say to that, so... Enjoy! :)**

 **the Bass Beast: Heh heh. You know, when I was first writing this, _I_ was trying to figure out what the Hades was going on. Actually, I still am. :)**

 **Also, one more thing before I let you go. I am a bit (read: a lot) of a competitive person. I'm also very proud of "Where's the Starbucks?". So, when you are on FanFiction, there is a magical button that you can push to change the filtering options. Being the competitive person that I am, I would like "Where's the Starbucks?" to have the most favorites, the most follows, and the most reviews. It's already there for follows and reviews, but not for favorites. So if you haven't already done so, could you please just drop by and do that? That's be completely amazing of you.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

I woke up one morning after Barry told me Zoom was loose again and found Annabeth on her phone, which was weird. Even though she had one, thanks to Cisco, she never used it, unless it was for academic purposes or something. For all Cisco's mechanical genius, he couldn't make the phones monster-proof. Not that we blamed him. No one else had been able to either.

I peered over Annabeth's shoulder and did my best to read the screen. "Whatcha lookin' at?"

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes without moving her head before shifting over slightly so that I couldn't see anymore. "Nothing."

"Hang on, the records looked like they said 'STAR Labs' at the top. Does this have something to do with you hacking them while we were over there?"

"No."

I might have believed her, except that when Annabeth's lying, she keeps her answers to one or two words. When she's telling the truth, she'll always elaborate. "Wise Girl, did you hack them again?"

There was a pause. "Maybe."

"You did," I confirmed. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm curious," she said in a pleading tone of voice, "and so are most of the campers, especially my siblings and the Hephaestus cabin. They want to know how the particle accelerator exploded, why it affected people the way it did, and all that. I'm trying to learn as much as I can."

I rubbed the bridge of my nose. "This is what the Hephaestus cabin has been working on?"

Annabeth nodded. "They've almost found a way to travel to an alternate universe. Also, they're thinking of making a model of Central City and trying to see how the blast spread."

"How are they going to imitate the weird stuff that came from it? They're not actually going to re-create a particle accelerator a blow it up, right? Because this is why we still haven't told them about the particle accelerator that's nearby."

"No," Annabeth reassured me. "They're thinking of using Greek fire or something. Don't worry about it; what could go wrong?"

"You don't even need to ask," I replied. "It's _us_. Trust me, something will go wrong."

"At first I didn't do anything," I explained to Team Flash. "I kind of supervised the project, gave them information when they needed it, made sure they didn't blow up the camp."

Iris frowned. "You said they almost figured out how to travel to an alternate universe. Did you get here because they figured out how to do it?"

"Um...no. Definitely not. I mean, if I had that kind of technology, don't you think I would tell you?" I said nervously. Barry raised an eyebrow and I sighed, pulling the small Celestial bronze device out of my pocket. As I tossed it to Cisco for him to examine, I continued, "Yeah, they perfected it about a week ago. We thought it would be nice to have. If a monster chases you, you just run into another universe and then come back out again. Ever since then, we've been mass producing those. Well, as fast as we can, anyways. It's really hard to make factory-style stuff when the only robots you can use are temperamental magical beings who would rather kill you than work for you."

"How does it work?" Cisco asked excitedly, totally ignoring the last bit.

"I honestly have no idea," I admitted.

"That's why you asked Iris and I whether or not we knew who you were," Barry realized. "You thought you might've ended up on the wrong earth."

"Yeah," I admitted. "I mean, I was pretty sure I put 'one' into the controls, but it's been a little temperamental ever since that _dracena_ whacked it."

"You wouldn't happen to have any...other new technology, would you?" Julian questioned.

I sighed and pulled a package of Celestial bronze darts out of my pocket. Barry took them from my hand and began examining them. "Careful!" I warned. "Those are...uh, speed-dampening darts." Barry raised his eyebrows and I gave him one of those fake smiles like, _Please don't kill me_. "You indirectly told me that Zoom was gonna come kill me," I defended. "I thought we should be prepared. They're made of Celestial bronze, so they fly faster, but are tipped with steel, just in case. The actual speed-dampening part comes from Khione. We tracked down a few of her kids and used their blood to make the serum."

"Anything else?" Caitlin asked sarcastically.

"Nah. I was pushing for meta-cuffs, just in case-"

"How do you guys have the resources and time for all this?" Joe asked.

"Well, we're always finding all kinds of crazy stuff in the woods, and on occasion the Romans hook us up with stuff like unicorn horn, so we're pretty much set. Also, about the time? You have no idea how bored the Athena cabin can get. They're just glad to have something to do."

"So what happened next?" Barry asked, cutting me off. "And what does it have to do with cats taking over the world?"

"Well, there's this kid named Harley who may have accidentally, ah...caused some problems."

* * *

I surveyed the model of Central City the Hephaestus cabin had built. "Looks great," I complemented. "What's next?"

Leo glanced at me excitedly. "Now we blow up the model particle accelerator. It's not actually a miniature particle accelerator, just a building that mimics the structure. We're hoping the Greek fire will spread similarly to the dark matter that was released."

"What's the remote control for?"

Leo turned to look at Harley, who was holding a little remote with a big red button. "I think he just wants to feel like he's in control of the explosion."

Suddenly, someone shouted "HEADS!"

We all dropped to the ground. When someone at Camp Half-Blood yells heads, you don't ask questions. You just fall.

Sure enough, half a second later, a spell from the Hecate cabin whizzed over us and hit a bush. In another half a second, that bush had become a giant patch of bushes.

"Sorry!" Lou Ellen called. "Replicating spell. Wouldn't want two of you walking around, right?"

"Thanks!" I yelled back. I had already gotten enough of having a double back on Earth-1. Then I turned my attention to Leo again. "Let's do it." Harley hit the big red button.

The miniature model of the particle accelerator hummed and vibrated slightly before the green flames of Greek fire were finally visible. But something was wrong.

A wave of force rocketed out from the model, some kind of glowing orange stuff preceding it.

"HIT THE DECK!" I yelled, and every camper nearby dropped to the ground.

The wave of force kept spreading, and one of the skeletal cats that had been hanging around the camp lately got hit by a stray replicating spell from the Hecate cabin and the orange stuff at the same time.

With a startled _Mrow_ , that eventually became drawn out, until it was more like _Mroooooooooooooooow_ , the cat shot into the air. Actually, it was more like orbit. I never saw it come down.

Luckily, the wave stopped once it hit the border. I gingerly climbed to my feet before I turned to Leo and Harley and asked, "What the Hades just happened?"

* * *

"That's when everything went wrong," I said with my head in my hands. "Harley's only eight or nine, so when we said we were building a model of Central City, well… He built a working model of a particle accelerator and blew it up, exactly like it happened on this earth."

Iris blinked. "You're kidding me, right?"

I shook my head. "No. There was a wave of dark matter that went through the whole camp. That cat that got shot up into the air..." I sighed. "A few years ago, I had to do this quest that involved Atlas, the guy who holds up the sky. He was trying to raise these skeletal warriors from dragon's teeth, but the first time they accidentally used saber-toothed tiger teeth. He ended up raising a bunch of skeletal cats." Wally frowned as if he was saying, _Does that kind of stuff just happen on your earth?!_ Well, yes, Wally. Yes it does. "One of these cats was in the camp at the time," I continued, "and it got hit with the dark matter wave and a replicating spell from the Hecate cabin at the same time. After that, every time we tried to kill it, it multiplied by ten."

"So basically," Cisco summarized, "you created meta-skele-cats."

"Sure," I said hopelessly.

"And led them here," Caitlin added unhappily.

"That's actually not true," I told her. "One of them was chasing me before I got here, but the cats haven't figured out how to travel to alternate universes yet. They will, though. There's someone controlling them, and they want Earth-1 destroyed, for whatever reason. They're probably some insane monster or something, like Hera."

HR cocked his head. "I thought Hera was a goddess, not a monster."

I frowned. "Well, you don't have my history with her. Annabeth and I...well, let's just say that Hera has made our lives miserable, and if she wasn't a goddess and her husband didn't already hate me, we would strangle her." There was a pause. "Man, I love this earth. Being able to curse Hera without being struck by lightning is so great." No one seemed to know what to say to that. "Anyways, I just thought I should give you guys a heads up about the cats."

"Well, thanks," Joe said. "I need to head out, but let me know what you guys find, okay?"

"Yeah, I should go too," Iris admitted. She gave Barry a quick kiss and then headed out, which made it _really_ hard for me not to stare. Since when were they together?! I mean, not that I didn't expect it; it was written all over their faces last time I was here, but...yeesh. It was only then I noticed the glittering ring on Iris's left hand. If I was holding anything, I would've dropped it.

Julian nodded goodbye to the other members of Team Flash and gave me a suspicious glance before leaving. My mouth was still hanging open like I was an idiot. Everyone gradually trickled away to do whatever it is they do until it was just Barry and I in the Cortex.

"Since when are you and Iris a thing?" I asked nodding in the direction of the door.

"Pretty soon after you left, actually," Barry answered with a soft smile. Then his expression darkened. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay…"

"Percy, listen."

"I _am_ listening."

Barry sighed exasperatedly. "Percy, this is important."

"Got it."

"This isn't a great time. A lot of stuff has happened."

"You know, I was gonna ask about that. Why didn't Zoom come and try to kill me?"

"After you left…" he sighed again. "He killed my father."

"Ah." I shifted uncomfortably. "So...you killed him?"

"No. I beat him, but I didn't kill him. Then..." he sighed. "I made a mistake. I went back in time and saved my mother and created an alternate timeline called Flashpoint where both my parents were alive. When I tried to reset it, things changed."

"Okay, a, since when can you time travel? And, b, you're basically saying that you were Nero in the new Star Trek?"

"Anyways, because of that we have a new speedster to deal with. He calls himself Savitar."

"Ah," I nodded. "Hindu god of motion."

Barry frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Well, ever since we found out about the Egyptians, we've been researching other gods and whether or not they might be real."

"Right." Barry thankfully either ignored or just didn't notice that I told him there were more than just Greek gods on our earth. Phew. I've already accidentally told enough people about that. And...now I just told some more people. Well...Styx. "In the future," Barry continued, "Savitar kills Iris. I'm trying to stop that from happening, but I'm not sure if it's working or not. And with Wally and Jesse getting speed-"

"Who's Jesse?"

"She's Harry's daughter," Barry explained.

"Oh. Okay."

"Anyways, everything's just been really crazy lately."

"Tell me about it," I sighed. Then I frowned. "Hang on, did you say _Wally and Jesse got speed_?!" Barry nodded tiredly. I blinked. "Okay then. Well, on my earth, Apollo's been changed into a human and is now wandering around the country trying to stop three god-ish things from taking over the world. Also, I'm pretty sure the world is actually supposed to end in maybe...two, three weeks? I'm not sure. I'll have to check back with Annabeth. Her cousin's involved, after all. My point is," I continued, seeing Barry getting restless, "that just because it's a bad time doesn't mean you can ignore a threat like this."

He nodded, acknowledging my point. "I know that."

"Good. Then, let's focus on keeping these cats away from your earth."

"Okay. How do we do that?"

"Um...got it! We could have someone stand by with a spray bottle. Every time a breach opens, we have you or one of the other speedsters run to it and spray the cats until they go away."

Barry gave me an exasperated look. I shrugged.

"Like you've got any better ideas."

"I might, actually," Barry replied thoughtfully. "We should be able to call in some reinforcements for this."

I narrowed my eyes. "I feel like you're going to say Green Arrow, but I really don't want you to say Green Arrow."

Barry smiled evilly. "He's not the only one."


	3. Never Pick Up Hitchhikers (They're Evil)

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaand...here we are again with another chapter! Wohoo! Wait a minute, who's _we?  
_ Ranger: Why, that'd be me and you.  
Me: What the Hades...? You are literally just another name for me.  
Ranger: No, sweetheart. I'm much more than that. _I_ am the author. _I_ am the fangirl. _I_ write the stories that write the stories! And you cannot escape me! I will be here forever, imbedded in your brain like an annoyingly catchy song!  
Me: Was that a Barry Manilow reference?  
Ranger: Perhaps, mortal. Telleth ye thy fine reader what ye have meant to say since the day ye began "Where's the Starbucks?"  
Me: What are you talking about?  
Ranger: THOU DOTH NOT OWNETH ANYTHING! THOU DOTH NOT EVEN OWNETH THY COMPUTER! THOU NEVER HAS AND NEVER WILL OWNETH A SERIES THAT ANY POOR SOUL SHALL BE FAMILIAR WITH!  
Me: Ouch. Sadly, what she says is true. In other news, I just finished the last Magnus Chase book and-  
Ranger: HOW DARETH THE FOUL RICK NOT TELLETH MINE EARS WHAT HATH HAPPENED IN THE PJO FANDOM! HOW DARETH-!  
Me: Sorry, I'm gonna have to get used to cutting her off. Let's see how it goes, shall we?**

 **Followers: FoxBlu, silverbird6, Allonships, melodycarstairs, AP-Production, SilfarionOrchestra, , and BarryManiHigh.**

 **Favorites: Allonships, percyolympian, melodycarstairs, Hope4All, QueenYazma, , AP-Production, SilfarionOrchestra, , and BarryManiHigh.**

 **BarryManiHigh: Well, you may be right about that. But you'll just have to wait and see. :)**

 **RosettaQueen20: I know, same. Every time a new one pops up, I'm like "OOOOOOOOOOO!" Also, I have a feeling by the time I leave FanFiction (which won't be happening soon!) It's gonna be like "There are 106 Percy JacksonXFlash crossovers." Then, you open it up and scroll down looking at the authors and it's like, "RangerOfOlympus,** **RangerOfOlympus,** **RangerOfOlympus,** **RangerOfOlympus,** **RangerOfOlympus, Someone Else,** **RangerOfOlympus,** **RangerOfOlympus,** **RangerOfOlympus..." :)**

 **silverbird6: I am back, and it feels _AMAZING_! So glad you're enjoying this story, cause I sure am enjoying yours! As for Supergirl... No comment. :)**

 **Turtlepower12: (1) I know, right? I love it. *cue deranged smile and maniac lint in eye* :) (2) Well, I can remember some pretty stupid things _I_ did when I was eight... Ugh.**

 **IcyFox17: Yeah, playing with all the stuff that's going on in the fandoms is so much fun. I feel like a puppet master... I didn't know Savitar was the Hindu god of speed either, but I looked him up after they first mentioned the name and found out. I'll do my best not to spoil, but I do intend to include some elements from the episode later, so try to watch as soon as possible. And yes, there will be a reference to the title. It won't be as crucial to the plot as it was in the first one, but still there. And I'm glad you're enjoying the chapter titles. Hope you have an awesome week! :)**

 **Monaca Towa: Good. :)**

 **Paws Whovian: So glad you're enjoying it, and I'll do my best. :)**

 **Allonships: Heh heh heh heh heh heh. :)**

 **melodycarstairs: I'm so happy you're enjoying it! I try to update once a week, but I might be a little slower at times. :)**

 **Guest: I know, I love Star Trek. :)**

 **the Bass Beast: Oh there's an interesting solution, trust me. And Team Arrow will be necessary. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **Guest (2): Aww, thank you so much for your enthusiastic review! I do have plans for more demigods later, but they might not be along for a while. But there are tons of different ways I could take this, and I'm not completely set on where it's going. :)**

 **BlenderChicken: Glad you like it. :)**

 **ApollothegodxX: Oh yeah, writing in the Pegasus series was _so_ much fun. :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

"Fine," I huffed. "Whatever you need to do, man. I'm sure we'll save your earth, just like Wal-Mart always says it'll help you save money."

Barry frowned and cocked his head. "What's Wal-Mart?"

I blinked at him. "You know, 'Save money, live better!' Wal-Mart?" Barry still had no idea what I was talking about, apparently. I sighed. "Seriously? No Wal-Mart and no Starbucks? You're earth needs to get its priorities straight." I shook my head sadly. "Seriously, where do you go if you need Cheetos in the middle of the night?" Barry frowned like, _Why would I need Cheetos in the middle of the night?_ I'll answer that right now. Why _wouldn't_ you need Cheetos in the middle of the night? "Anyways," I continued, "is there any place I can set down my stuff?" I hoisted my duffel bag into the air with one hand.

Barry looked at me with a bewildered expression. "Where did that come from?"

"You didn't notice it at first?"

"No."

"Well, last time I was here, I was here for like, a week and I had two sets of clothes, one of which your team bought for me. There was no way I was doing that again, so I packed. I was just lucky I had this with me when that cat was chasing me."

"Um...okay," Barry shrugged. "There's a extra couple rooms down the hall."

I nodded before walking out of the Cortex. I vaguely remembered where the extra rooms were from the last time I was here, but it took me a while to find them.

As I walked, I contemplated the idea of seeing Barry's buddy Oliver Queen again.

For those of you who missed our last encounter, it turns out that Queen is actually the Earth-1 doppelganger of Luke Castellan. Yeah. Meeting him was very dramatic. It involved a bit of a smackdown on his part and the capture of Zoom. Also, it sucked.

Before I knew it, I was setting my duffel bag down on the floor next to one of the extra cots they had in STAR Labs for some reason. I was about to turn around and wander through the halls until I could find the Cortex again when my bag moved.

No, I'm not kidding. It slid across the floor about two inches with a shuffling sound, which made my head snap back in the direction of the bag. I kept my eyes fixed on it but turned my head slightly to call, "Barry!"

In a lot less time than it took for me to get there, Barry was standing in the doorframe, looking kind of annoyed. "What?"

"My bag moved."

He frowned and stepped farther into the room. "I don't see why this is such a big deal. You probably kicked it or something." Just as he spoke, the bag moved again, this time accompanied by a muffled _Mrow!_

Styx.

I knew that sound. It was exactly the same one I heard as the poor little kitty in the camp was launched into orbit.

"What did you do, smuggle a bobcat through the breach?" Barry asked as he stooped to open the bag.

"Barry, don't," I warned. "First off, there were _no_ animals in that bag. Second, with me, you _know_ it's something way more dangerous than a bobcat." But he ignored me and opened the bag.

Sitting on top of one of my Camp Half-Blood T-shirts was a tiny little calico kitten that looked up at us with adorably big eyes. Honestly, those eyes were huge and cute and… Ahem. The kitten meowed at us again, and Barry's gaze softened. He reached into the bag and picked up the little kitty. It sat contentedly in his arms and purred as he stroked it. Unfortunately, I recognized that cat.

"Barry, put the cat down," I hissed.

"Why? It's not dangerous or anything."

"Yes it is," I corrected angrily. "That is what chased me before I came to this earth."

Barry laughed at me. "You let _this_ adorable thing chase you into another universe?"

The kitty in his arms transformed into a hissing cat skeleton that was somehow five times the size of the actual cat.

"Yeah," I said sarcastically. "So _cute_." Barry yelped and dropped the thing. "Run!" I commanded, and we both did so.

Thankfully, Barry grabbed me and super speeded us back to the Cortex, instead of leaving me behind to flounder along a my own pace. Not that I was a slow runner; Barry was just more than a hundred times faster than I was. For some reason, the rest of Team Flash that was still in the building had re-congregated in the Cortex. Seriously, what did these people spend their time doing?

"What's wrong?" Cisco asked as soon as he saw the expressions on our faces.

I stammered out something along the lines of, "Cat bag evil coming!" Which, of course, meant, "There was an evil meta-skele-cat in my duffel bag and now it's coming to get us and take over the world!" I don't think they fully got the message though.

However, we ran out of time to elaborate. Not five seconds after I blurted out those few words, we hearing the clicking of claws on concrete. Barry and I turned to each other with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh," I said.

Just then, the cat came bounding around the corner. We shied away only to see that the little demon was back in its cute little kitten form.

"Aww," the people in the room behind us sighed.

"It's so cute," Caitlin smiled.

Suddenly, Barry started running in circles for no reason, until he was only a blur of orange lightning. I had just enough time to wonder, _What the Hades is this guy doing? The cat's gonna kill us!_ Then a bolt of honest-to-goodness lightning (anyone remember that? No? Just me? Okay then) sped across the room and fried the kitty.

The cat didn't have time to make a sound before it almost literally went up in a puff of smoke. The smell of burned skin spread through the room and Barry sighed in relief, but I slapped my forehead and groaned. This earth might as well grind itself up into cat food. I glanced at the other members of Team Flash and they were all wearing that shocked and dismayed expression that makes you look really silly because your eyes widen and your mouth drops and stuff.

"Barry," Wally accused, "you fried the kitty."

"You idiot," I said in a low voice.

Barry looked confused. "It's dead."

"Yeah," I nodded with a sarcastic smile. "That one is. Did you not listen to me when I explained about the multiplying-by-ten thing?"

Barry's eyes widened as he realized what he had done. Slowly, the attention of everyone in the Cortex turned to the doorframe where the charred kitty lay. Even as we watched, the burned husk of a cat jerkily picked itself up off the ground with stiff legs. Then its green eyes popped open, a startling spot of color in the sea of burned flesh.

All of us screamed.

Then nine exact copies of the cat before it was fried appeared in the doorway. I would say that their eyes were glinting maliciously, but they changed themselves into their skeletal form, so they didn't have eyes.

"Well," I said, "I think we can all assume that your earth is currently doomed."


	4. I Distract Cats, But it Doesn't Work

**A/N: WOOHOO! Another chapter! Life is amazing, except for the fact that I'm running on barely any sleep, since my school volleyball team won our league and Halloween in two days away.  
Ranger: _Why dost thou complaineth? Thou suffereth far less than those from thy beloved stories._  
Me: Ah. You're still here. Great. Is that how you're going to talk from now on?  
 _Indeed, mortal. Thou knowest ye hath always desired to speak in this manner, but ye hath not been able to do so yet. I foresee-  
_ Well, thou rippest off - ahem. You're ripping off the Arrow of Dodona and making me look cheap!  
 _Verily, I dost not careth._  
** **Anyways, please enjoyeth - I mean, enjoy this chapter. It's quite a bit longer than the last one, I think. I haven't really checked the word counts yet, but it seems longer to me.  
** ** _Thou dost not writeth near enough to satisfy thy readers, nor thy self. I believeth thou wouldst say, "I cannot getteth mine satisfaction."  
_** **You mean "I can't get no satisfaction," like the song?  
** _ **Forsooth.**_

 **Followers: Alex Focker, BisexualKitsune, a butt kicking assassin, Hellhoud117, , and The-Pug's-Quill.**

 **Favorites: Alex Focker, Blazinator, 5 sibs, Shadowknight23, BisexualKitsune, a butt kicking assassin.**

 **the Bass Beast: Yeah, I know the last chapter was a little short. Sorry about that. I intend on making future chapters longer though. That last one was just short because right around that time I hit a rough spot in my writing. Not to worry though; it's all gone now! And I'm glad I'm keeping you guessing. I always hate it when you can tell exactly where the story is going. :)**

 **IcyFox17: I hope you have started watching. Because soon the spoilers will start. Not in this chapter, so don't worry about it...I think. My timeline is slightly ahead of y'all's. I'm already thinking ahead. And I know! I could kill Rick! As sson as I saw that, I was like, "WHAT THE HADES HAPPENED, RICK, SPAWN OF THE DEVIL?! YOU CAN'T JUST TELL ME SOMETHING TRAGIC HAPPENED AND THEN LEAVE ME HANGING!" Writing Percy is so fun though. I just adore his character. Anyways, about the Legends... They were originally going to be included, but then it became too many characters to handle, so I just opted for one additional character. Hope school's going good for you! :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Ah, yes. The multiplying cats... This will cause some problems... :)**

 **RosettaQueen20: Oh, yeah! Just how interesting though... You have no idea. :)**

 **BisexualKitsune: I am so glad this made you want to laugh. That's is my number one goal for sure, besides keeping the characters (especially Percy) in character. :)**

 **MormonWolf (Guest): Aw, I'm so glad you enjoyed the first one and are enjoying this one! :)**

 _ **At out next meeting, I shall respondeth to thy reviews. For now, many thanks to ye who know followeth this story. Many thanks to those who have bestowed their favor upon this humble article of literature. Perhaps most importantly, many thanks to those who chose to shareth their thoughts. May ye ride fast and far. May thy sword never fail ye and thy horse never fail ye.**_

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

The remaining members of Team Flash and I watched as the procession of kitties advanced towards us menacingly. Gods, when did my life become so pathetic that I backed away from _kittens_?!

"Wait! Those are those demon cats you were talking about," HR suddenly realized.

Barry turned his head slightly, a hurt expression on his face. "Yeah. You think I would just fry an innocent kitty?"

"Wha-? N-no…" HR stammered.

"What do we do?" Caitlin asked anxiously. "Right now we're just sitting ducks!"

Cisco frowned. "Well, I think technically we'd be sitting cats, 'cause we're actually being attacked by-"

"Shut up, Cisco," she said cutting him off.

I thought as fast as I could, which was, sadly, considerably slower than two of the people in the room. "Okay," I said finally, "here's what we'll do. I'll distract them and lead them out of STAR Labs while you guys contact whatever help you need. Then I'll shake the cats and come back here."

"That sounds like a terrible idea," Cisco answered. "Let's do it."

"I like your reasoning," I smiled. That one statement pretty much summed up my entire life. But of course, it was everyone _else_ coming up with the bad ideas. I am, as we all know, a born genius. I stepped forward and drew Riptide ignoring my companions behind me, who were making all sorts of noises.

Actually, it was kind of hard to ignore. Wally gasped, "Are we just supposed to _accept_ that he has a sword that defies the laws of physics?!" He then decided to keep things more simple with, "Holy Styx!" Well, okay. That wasn't actually what he said; it was the mortal version of that.

HR made this weird little breathy sigh and then said reverently, "It's like the sword of Pierre Jameson!"

All of us frowned and then slowly turned to look at HR. "What on _earth_ is Pierre Jameson?" Caitlin asked.

HR made a disbelieving noise. "You guys don't have that here? It's a very popular book series on my earth about the Roman gods and their demigod children. You'll have to read it sometime."

To draw the cats' attention away from my companions, who were being _way_ too loud ( _cough_ \- shut up - _cough_ ), I took another step forward. "Get back!" I commanded in my best...um, commanding voice. For some reason, the kitties didn't listen to me.

I heard Cisco mutter, "Honky cat," behind me, which did not make a lot of sense.

"Mm," HR nodded. "John Elton."

"Elton John," Cisco corrected in an annoyed tone of voice. **(A/N: To understand what I am referencing, please look up "Honky Cat" by Elton John. It's a good song.)**

That was the last of their conversation I heard before I jumped over the little group of cats in the doorway and ran down the concrete hallway yelling, "Catch me if you can, Bones!"

"Star Trek!" I heard Cisco say. "I knew there was hope for that kid!"

* * *

I ran out of STAR Labs with the cats still on my trail. Ugh. Here I was again, running from monsters. Nothing to see here, just another normal, potentially deadly, fluff-filled day in the life of Percy Jackson. Carry on.

After I exited the lab, I sprinted through the streets, waving my sword over my head and yelling insults at the kitty cats, like "Keep up, fuzzballs!" and "Cats are useless!" For some reason, I also got a lot of weird looks from pedestrians.

A few times along the way, the cats started to lose interest and jump on top of random people, so I had to kill a few to keep them interested. Unfortunately, this caused them to multiply. Ah, well. Lesser of two evils, right?

Anyways, I finally ditched the cats after diving into a lake and swimming across. By that time, I had already ran quite a ways away from STAR Labs, so it took me _forever_ to get back. And when I did, I almost had a heart attack.

Sure, I had assumed Team Flash would be doing _something_ while I was gone, but I hadn't expected them to start recruiting.

When I did make it back to STAR Labs and walked in the doorway of the Cortex, I was almost decapitated by lasers.

I saw them coming just in time and ducked, yelling, "Watch it!" A bottle of water on one of the nearby tables exploded. Oops. I winced as I straightened back up and continued, "Uh, sorry about that. But, why in the name of Hades' ghostly underwear would you shoot _lasers_ at me? Not all of us have super speed, you know!" Then I noticed the blonde woman standing in the Cortex.

She was dressed in some kind of uniform or costume with a red skirt and boots and a blue long sleeved shirt. The odd thing was, I recognized her.

"Sorry," the woman apologized.

"Oh, hey," I said. "You were that alien superhero we ran into after the...uh, Duck Incident. It was Kara, right?"

Caitlin mouthed, _Duck Incident?_ I glared at Barry, warning him to keep his mouth shut. Luckily, he did.

"Yeah," Kara nodded. "And it was Percy, right?" When I nodded the affirmative, she asked, "Where's your girlfriend?"

"Annabeth? Oh, she had to stay on our earth this time. We have several...situations going on at the moment she wanted to keep monitoring." I looked over at Barry and continued, "So this is what you meant when you said we were getting reinforcements?" I clarified.

"Yeah," Barry answered. "I called Oliver too; he's on his way." I gave him and obviously fake smile and a sarcastic two thumbs up, but Kara smiled for real.

"Great! Is anyone else coming?"

"No, I don't think so, unless Percy…?" Barry turned to look at me.

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know that anyone from my earth will be able to come. There are at least several dozen of those cats on my earth, and everyone else is trying to deal with those. Plus, we're monitoring a situation in the southeast. You never know, though. I actually wouldn't be surprised if Leo or Thalia or someone else decided to just pop into existence."

"Sorry, did you say _cats_?" Kara questioned.

I frowned. "Did you not tell her what she's fighting here?"

Barry shifted uncomfortably. "Well, I told her they were invaders from another earth, but no, I didn't tell her _exactly_ what they were."

"Ah, well," I started to explain with a smile. "We're fighting a bunch of cats that turn into skeletons five times their original size and multiply by ten every time you kill them. Also, do I count as an invader from another earth?"

"Yes," Caitlin answered from her seat in a swivel chair.

"Cool," I said happily.

"Oh," Kara replied belatedly to my explanation of the cats. Barry smiled apologetically. "So, how soon will Oliver get here?" Kara asked, making an effort to hide how confused she was. I could relate. I had felt confused for a good part of my life.

"Probably not for a few more hours," Caitlin responded. "He has to take the train, after all."

"In the meantime, we should probably work on how to track those cats," Wally said. "We can find metahumans, but magical metacats is another story. Besides, they aren't even fully meta."

Cisco frowned thoughtfully. "I might have an idea for that. You remember when we used the vibrational frequency of Earth-2 people to knock out all Zoom's metas?"

Barry and Caitlin nodded, while HR, Wally, Kara and I shook our heads and said, "No."

"Obviously not," Cisco said exasperatedly. "You four weren't here. Nevertheless, that's what we did. Since these cats come from Percy's earth," he continued with a nod in my direction, "we should be able to find them based on their frequency."

I shrugged. Most of that had gone over my head, but it sounded like they thought it would work. That was good enough for me. "Meh. Science. You guys can take care of that. I should actually check back in with camp and see how they're doing."

I walked just outside the Cortex, pulled out my cell phone, and dialed Annabeth's number. I waited patiently as the phone rang until she finally picked up.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain."

"Hey, Wise Girl," I answered with a smile. "How are things going over there?"

"Well, no one's dead yet."

"Good news, good news."

Annabeth hesitated for a moment. "There is one slight problem." Of course there was. I don't why I actually expected anything to go our way for once. "We found out that the cats can, uh...breathe fire."

I sighed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I better tell the others."

"Speaking of, how is everyone?"

"Well, Barry and Iris finally got together," I replied.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "I might not have known them quite as long as you, but even I could see it."

"Yeah, well, aside from the new speedsters, that seems to be about the only good thing that has happened lately. Barry traveled in time and-"

"He did _what_?! Oh my gods, he can actually time travel? I have to figure out how he does that. I heard about the time travelling with the Reverse Flash and everything, but I didn't actually believe it and-"

"Wise Girl, calm down."

"Right. Sorry." Alarms went off all over the building. "What was that?"

I sighed. "I should go find out. Call you later, okay?"

"What is that?" I demanded as I stormed into the Cortex. Cisco and Caitlin sat in those fun little swivel chairs they had in front of the computers while Barry, Kara, and Wally leaned over them. HR stood in front of the desk, tapping the railing with his drumsticks.

As I went to stand beside HR, Barry responded, "We're not totally sure. At first we thought it was another Flashpoint meta or Savitar or something, but it's actually…something else."

"For the love of all things coffee," HR said as he looked at the security footage Cisco pulled up.

"Aw, Hades." On screen, the meta-skele-cats swarmed the streets in their skeletal form, leaving a trail of fire, destruction, and confused children yelling, "Kitty!" The cats had set fire to the cafes lining the street and were jumping onto people's faces everywhere we looked.

"How did they set fire to everything?" Caitlin wondered.

I winced. "See, I was just coming up here to tell you… Annabeth and the rest of the campers just found out they can breathe fire as well."

There was a beat of silence. "For real?" Cisco demanded.

Then, as we watched, one of the cats turned to another and sliced it to pieces.

"Why did it _do_ that?" Wally demanded.

More cats popped up. I groaned. "They're increasing their numbers," I explained. "I knew there were more of them than last time I saw them!"

"Okay," Barry started. "We don't have time to wait for Oliver. We have to go."

"Don't worry about it," I said pointing at the screen. "He's already there." On screen Oliver jumped from rooftop to rooftop, shooting arrows through the cats below. This normally wouldn't be a problem, as the arrows would just pass right through the skeletons, but these cats were suicidal. Every time an arrow neared a cat, it would change back into its solid form so that it would die and multiply.

"We've got to get him to stop," Kara said decisively.

"Agreed. Let's go," I urged.

Kara and Wally stared. "Don't you have...I don't know, some kind of suit?" Kara asked.

I laughed. "No. That would just be an inconvenience. Doesn't it get annoying having to change every time there's some kind of threat?"

Barry, Wally, and Kara shrugged.

"I can fly you there, Percy," Kara offered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did you say fly? Nah-ah. I don't do flying. As much as I hate being whisked places at super speed - no offence -" I said to Barry, who shrugged, "I hate flying more," I finished.

"Oh, right," Kara nodded. "Son of the sea god, right? The sky's rival territory."

"Finally, someone with a brain," I muttered, which made Kara smile.

"Let's go," Barry, now clad in his Flash suit, said.


	5. I Fall off a Cliff

**A/N: OH MY GODS I AM SO SORRY THIS IS A DAY LATE! I know most of you probably aren't interested, but it's late because I had a _super_ busy weekend. My sister had knee surgery Friday, and I had triple volleyball tryouts, so between caring for my little sis and giving myself a terrible case of arthritis later in life, I have not touched a computer in four days.  
 _They careth not for thy pitiful excuses. They care only that you update thy story on time. Thous hast failed this city._  
Really? You're using _Arrow_ against me?  
 _Verily. Hurry thyself up, for I wish to converse with my readers.  
_ YOUR readers?! Seriously?  
 _Forsooth._**

 _ **Due to the author's haste to publish this chapter, there will be no review responses this week. Hopefully, the issues mentioned will be resolved in PMs slightly later this week, or today. We apologize for any inconvenience. Blame the logical one.**_ **For real?! _Verily, it is the her fault. Thank you to those of you who took the time to review and/or favorite and/or follow. Once again, blame the logical one._**

Barry dropped me off after a mere few seconds of travel. Of course, this was just enough time for me to get almost completely disoriented so that after I was standing on my own two feet, I almost tripped over those same two feet. By the time I had regained my balance, Barry, Wally, and Kara were all standing next to me.

"Right," I said. "So, I'm going to assume that you three are the fastest out of the five of us, so maybe you could, I don't know...move the civilians?" All three nodded once, slowly and deliberately before racing off. I had noticed that people seemed to think when they were being heroic they needed to do things like nodding or replying to a question slower, as if that would somehow make the action carry more weight or something. Complete bahooy, if you ask me. "As for me," I muttered, "I better stop Luke II from killing anymore cats."

Oliver had finally joined the rest of us on the ground (well, except for Kara, cause...you know. The flying), so I ran over to him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded in a deeper, more gravelly voice than normal.

"Saving your earth," I responded as I parried the claws of a cats with my sword. I tossed the kitty back with the flat of my blade and it ran off to continue its destructive rampage. "Speaking of, Robin Hood, _stop killing them_."

I swear I saw Oliver roll his eyes at me from underneath his hood. "I already figured that out." Again with that weird voice.

I paused, tossing another cat over my shoulder. "Oh. Are you sure you noticed?"

He ignored the last part and said - well, growled - instead, "I'm guessing you're not the invader from another earth Barry was talking about."

I shrugged. "I could be, but no. It's actually those cats."

"Speaking of," Wally said as he, Barry and Kara slid a halt beside Oliver and I, "what are we going to do about all of these ones?"

"Um…unclear. We might just have to do the same thing I did and lead them off again," I stated.

"You're sure there's no way kill them?" Oliver checked.

"Pretty sure," I responded. "But they don't seem to like water much. Maybe we lead them to a lake or something and then we can throw them in? It'll slow them down and give us more time to figure out how to stop them for good."

All four nodded.

"That's probably the best we can do right now," Kara admitted.

"Okay," I smiled. "How annoying do you think you can be?"

* * *

"No," I said flatly, glaring at Barry. "That is where I draw the line."

"You do realize it was your idea to be quote unquote 'annoying', right?" Kara reminded me.

"Yes," I replied, "but I did not intend to run down the street banging my sword on a pot. That's just too stupid looking."

Barry gave me an exasperated look like, _Come on man_. "Look, according to you, you've done crazier things than this. And we don't really have time to debate." He pointed to Wally and Oliver, who were attempting to distract the cats until we could lead them away.

"That was on _my_ earth," I insisted, "where the Mist kept me from looking insane. That's definitely not the case here! In fact, you mortals from this earth are a little too good at seeing through the Mist, even if it did exist here, because of all the metahuman-y stuff going on in this city."

Kara opened her mouth to try and convince me some more, but was distracted when Wally wiped out, seemingly for no reason. The cats instantly swarmed him and Oliver, almost burying them.

"Fine!" I snapped, grabbing the giant soup pot Kara had been holding. To be honest, I'm not totally sure _how_ I was able to do that, what with that whole super strength thing she's got going on.

I glared at Barry one last time before running off down the street, following the faint tugging in my gut that would lead me to water. Rolling my eyes, I raised the pot above my head and whacked it with my sword a few times, creating an obnoxious clanging noise.

The cats looked up from where they were about to tear everything to shreds and decided that I needed to die instead. They probably thought something along the lines of, _He makes annoying noises. That is punishable by death. Let us kill him!_

Behind me, the three people with super speed rushed through the remains of the city street, picking up anyone injured and making sure there were no cats left behind. I didn't see what happened to Oliver, but after only thirty seconds or so of running, I looked to my right and saw him easily matching my pace. Huh. Go figure.

We ran for twenty minutes, give or take, one of the speedsters or Kara helping us out whenever we got tired. Finally, we made it to the water I had been sensing. But, instead of the open bay I had been expecting, the water was at the bottom of a two hundred foot cliff. Yay.

Naturally, Barry, Wally, and Kara noticed it before we did, since they got here first, and yelled at us to stop. And, just as naturally, we didn't listen and almost barreled off the edge. Luckily, they stopped us before Oliver could plunge to his death (I'm good though, 'cause of the water).

The cats were considerably slower than us, since they were smaller, furrier, and also had homicidal tendencies towards each other, so we had a brief minute of rest before they came rolling like fuzzy cannonballs around the corner. But I had to keep banging the pot, which was by now dented beyond recognition, so the cats could actually find us.

Unfortunately, our moment of relative peace was interrupted by singing coming from my pocket.

 _I hear hurricanes a-blowing_

 _I know the end is coming soon_

 _I fear rivers over flowing_

 _I hear the voice of rage and ruin_

Kara frowned. "What...is that?"

I shrugged. "Who knows?" Then I thought about it for a moment. "Oh, wait! That's my ringtone." I tossed the pot and sword to Oliver. "Here, hold this." Oliver narrowly avoided getting his hands cut off with Riptide, which was admittedly my fault. Oops. Although, I guess since he was technically mortal it was fine, but he didn't know that.

I hummed along with the phone, which continued to sing as I pulled it out of my pocket. Oliver, who was now the one banging the pot with Riptide, gave Barry an exasperated look like, _How do you work with this kid?!_

 _Don't go 'round tonight_

 _It's bound to take your life_

 _There's a bad moon on the rise_

As the chorus ended, I answered the call, ignoring Kara's, "Percy, we don't really have time to be taking personal calls right now…"

"Hellooo?" I said over the clanging of the pot.

"Percy," Annabeth's voice answered. Then she paused for a moment. "Is someone playing the gong?"

"Ah, no. We're sort of in the middle of dealing with a cat situation."

"Then it's a good thing you answered," she said. "Listen, one of the cats we killed didn't multiply."

"What?"

"We're not really sure why yet, but it was interesting. The cat's death was almost natural; maybe that had something to do with it."

"Okay," I said hurriedly, seeing the first of the cats come around the corner, "how exactly did you kill it?"

"Um, we led it off a cliff. Why?"

"Bye."

"Perseus Jackson, don't you dare hang up on m-"

I hung up. I would get an earful later, but I needed to take care of these little kittens first.

I turned to everyone else. "We need to lead them off the cliff."

"But they'll just multiply once they hit the bottom," Wally protested.

"No they won't," I corrected. "They tried it at Camp Half-Blood. It'll work."

"Okay," Barry said. "We'll try it. Let them come towards you and then jump out of the way at the last minute."

"Minotaur style," I nodded.

We all waited in a tense line. Unfortunately, I was back to banging the pot (which I had dubbed Sir Pots-alot). Pretty much as soon as I had hung up, Oliver had shoved Riptide and Sir Pots-alot back into my hands.

Once the first cat jumped into the air in an attempt to look like a deadly pouncing tiger or something, all of us (except for Kara, who flew straight up) dove to the side, splitting down the seams. It was so perfect and simultaneous that we could've been a prize winning synchronized swimming team.

The cats, like a stupid, fluffy herd of cows, all ran off the cliff, perfectly calm. Until, that is, they realized they were falling and started screeching like the devils they were.

I peered over the edge of the ledge on the high cliff at the frothing water below. The kittens, for whatever reason, didn't die on impact with the water like they were supposed to and were now clawing at the water in an attempt to stay afloat. Stupid cats. They can't do anything right. This is why I have a dog.

"What is Rao's name are those things made of?" Kara muttered watching them.

Oliver started, "Well, whatever they are, they - gah!" That last bit was because a kitten fell on his face.

Apparently, we hadn't led all of them off the cliff like we thought, because one of them pounced on Oliver and started trying to gouge his eyes out.

I would've laughed, but that would have been a little insensitive to Oliver's mortal peril. The little fuzzball was hissing and spitting like a demon cat. So...basically acting like every other cat in the world. Oliver stumbled back and would have plummeted off the cliff, but Barry grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back. I was about to go help Oliver pry the kitty of his face, but just before I could he pulled it away from his face and threw it...straight at me. Yay.

I bumped into Kara while trying to keep the thing away from my face. I had one fleeting glimpse of its ugly mug, all bloodshot eyes, bared fangs, and matted fur before I tumbled off the cliff, still clutching the thing in my hands. I briefly held the cat away from my face and looked up the see what happened. Apparently Kara accidentally destroyed the ledge we were standing on, and we were all falling.

I had just enough time to see Kara hover in the air, Oliver (somewhat impossibly) shoot an arrow into the side of the cliff and stop his momentum, and Barry and Wally race down the side of the cliff and across the surface of the water. _Any minute, guys,_ I thought. _I'm still falling here._

Realizing no one was coming, I threw the cat down before me and yelled at my companions. "NOT COOL, MAN!" Then I hit the water with a big splash.


	6. I Died From Falling Off a Cliff

**A/N: Ta-da! I have another chapter! And it's totally not late at all.  
 _Lying only trappest thou in a web of lies._  
Yeah. Whatever you say, Ranger. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. To be honest, this one scene is what the entire story is based off of, so... I have been waiting to share this one with from the beginning. It's kind of like with "Where's the Starbucks?" I thought of one scene and decided to write an entire story based off of that. Heh heh. I need some serious help.  
 _Nay, thou art perfectly sane._  
I thought lying would only trap me in a web of lies, Ranger.  
 _Verily, but the same fate doth not await me._  
**

 **Followers: ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS, Megwar, Daughter of Trickery, What About Yesterday, and ncdoppalapudi.  
**

 **Favorites: ASSASSIN OF ARTEMIS, Walking Letters, and Daughter of Trickery.**

 **So sorry to those of you who favorited/followed last week and didn't get mentioned and also those of who reviewed and didn't get responses.**

 **RosettaQueen20: :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Percy is probably the most relate-able character in the entire world. :)**

 **BisexualKitsune: No comment. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **: Aww, thank you so much! I'm glad you're enjoying the interactions between the characters and my writing style and hope you find this chapter just as enjoyable. I do love inserting the occasional literal cliffhanger. :) Thank you thank you so much! :)**

 **Guest: Who doesn't? :)**

 **Allonships: :)**

 **Firewood123: Ooo, thank you so much for the idea! Now I'll be thinking about that the entire week... :)**

 **fangirl101 (Guest): Aww, thank you so much! I love it when people love my little baby - I mean, story. :)**

 **Sameen (Guest): Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

 **FavFan: I feel like that sentence sums up a lot of Percy's life. Blasts himself out of Mt. St. Helens? You're lucky there was water, Percy! Falls out of the Arch? You're lucky there was water, Percy! Attacked by a hellhound at Capture the Flag? You're lucky there was water, Percy! :)**

 **: :)**

Third Person POV

Oliver and Kara grimly set down next to Barry and Wally, who stood at the edge of the shore, staring into the water. Percy had gone under a few minutes ago and hadn't resurfaced. Not that he would, after all. He did fall two hundred feet.

"We killed him," Kara said sadly. "There are four of us, and no one thought to catch him." Oliver and Wally lowered their heads in sadness, but Barry frowned.

"Yeah, about that-"

A giant spout of water exploded out of the center of the lake and arched, dousing the four heroes in freezing cold water.

"What the hell?" Wally demanded. Then it got weirder.

The waters of the lake parted (literally like the Red Sea), revealing slimy green algae and tons of oyster shells. The taller underwater plants had slumped to the ground, covering the rocky bed with their shining leaves. Then, walking down the center of an aisle created by two forty foot walls of water leading directly to the four figures on the shore, came Percy Jackson, holding a wet cat by the throat with his right hand.

"You're alive!" Oliver shouted in amazement as Kara's smile spread like butter and Wally looked on hopefully. Barry watched Percy storm towards the four of them with an annoyed expression. Probably because the suit was now wet and he now had Cisco screeching in his ear.

"Yeah!" Percy responded angrily. "And _you're_ jerks! These things are _alive_ down here." He raised the bedraggled cat he held in his fist and shook it slightly before tossing it back into the wall of water. "You think I _like_ falling thirty stories? After the first time, it's just annoying. Bad enough I had to jump off that bridge to get away from _you_ ," he continued pointing at Barry. "Seriously, one of you can _fly_. You could've at least caught me."

No one seemed to know what to say to that except Barry. "Calm down, _Rogue Wave_."

"Oh-ho-ho," Percy said sarcastically. "Using my doppelganger's code name now, are we? What that supposed to mean? That I'm somehow unstable? Just because I get mad _one time_ over something completely insignif-" He stopped, as if he finally realized what he was about to say. "Well played, _Flash_. Well played."

Kara looked out across the water, which was still divided in two, and noticed that the water had, for the most part, settled down, in terms of the cats clawing at its surface. Percy followed her gaze and seemed to realize for the first time that he was still holding the water apart. He grimaced, like, _Oops. I forgot that was there,_ and the water dropped back into its original position. Oliver and Wally both thought they saw just a few cats still struggling to the other shore, but they couldn't be sure from so far away.

"Let's go back to STAR," Barry suggested. "We can work on figuring out how we actually killed those cats without having them multiply and work on how to do it more reliably. We can't exactly drop them off this cliff every time."

Percy shrugged. "Well, it's been working so far…" Everyone looked at him like, _Really?_ "Fine," he said putting his hands in the air. "It was just a thought. I've personally found dropping things off cliffs to be very effective. I mean, there were these guys and the Roman legionnaire ghosts in Alaska and…" he paused. "But then it didn't really work for Luke...or me…or Annabeth..."

Kara nodded. "Yeah, okay…" Then she turned to Barry and mouthed, _Are you sure he's sane?!_ Barry shook his head no.

"Let's just go already," Oliver said testily in a true display of his people skills. (In case you were wondering, that just meant grumble and brood at everyone until they do something that saves your life. And even then, he might still grumble at you.) He nodded to Barry, who grabbed him and sped off.

"Annnnd there goes my ride," Percy drawled, watching Barry's lightning streak away.

Kara started, "I could fl-"

"No flying." Percy said flatly. He turned to Wally. "I'm going to let you run me back to STAR Labs now," Wally's eyes narrowed at Percy's somewhat condescending tone, "but be careful with the merchandise. You mess with me, I run you through. Comprendo?"

Wally blinked at him a couple times before starting forward in a burst of yellow lightning and running off without Percy.

"Get back here you _astrapí daímonas_!" he yelled after Wally's long-gone lightning trail. **(A/N: This means something along the lines of "lightning demon".)** When he turned around, he saw Kara giving him an apologetic smile. "No," he protested. "No no no no. I can walk back!"

"Sorry, Percy. That'll take too long." Without another word, Kara grabbed Percy and carried him up into the air.

Percy may or may not have screamed. But don't you dare say anything. He'll probably kill you if he ever found out I even hinted at the fact. I mean, speculation. Not fact. Definitely not fact.

(P.S.: If any of you are looking for me, I'll be in hiding in the Athena cabin at Camp Half-Blood, okay? Hopefully Annabeth can convince him not to kill me.)

Percy's POV

Whatever that author chick says, I did not scream, okay? I did _not_. Why would I? I was on a completely different earth with no Zeus to blast me out of the sky, unless he somehow followed me through the breach and had been waiting for this very moment just so that he could fry me with a decent and excuse and _wow_ the ground was really far down and-

I was not nervous at all. In fact, I let out a cry of pure fea- joy as we soared through the air like a missile about to drop and blow up, scattering itself into tiny little pieces.

Luckily, there were no incidents with lightning bolts from dark matter explosions and/or Celestial bronze cylinders containing the power of the gods. There also weren't any problem with the passing pigeons, which would have been just as bad.

But when we did finally get to STAR Labs, I was ready to get off the roller coaster. I got the feeling Kara had flown a little slower and gentler than usual. She was so nice and considerate, unlike _some_ people ( _cough_ \- speedsters - _cough_ ).

Since there really wasn't any way for her to fly directly into STAR Labs without running into walls constantly and eventually bringing down the entire building, she set us down just outside the door to the labs.

Once I had regained my bearings - that I never lost! - I narrowed my eyes and clenched my fists. "Kid Flash is _so_ dead," I growled.

"I will never understand why they settled on that nickname," Kara muttered on my left.

I frowned. "That's really his superhero name?" She nodded. "Oh. Well, I was just going for something insulting and demeaning, but if that's his real name… I'll have to think of something else."

Kara and I entered the building. As we walked, Kara frowned and asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"There was some kind of creaking noise," she answered, cocking her head. "It sounded like the plumbing or something."

Styx. I took a few deep breaths trying to calm down a little. It wasn't _that_ big of a deal that I had to fly, was it? "Let's keep going," I suggested after a few seconds.

We finally got to the elevator, which had like, a _million_ buttons, and pressed the one that would take us to the floor the Cortex was on. It was kind of awkward just standing there, listening to the elevator play "Singing in the Rain" with Kara still in her super suit (is that what they're called?).

When we got to the Cortex, Barry and Wally were already changed out of their suits and Oliver had removed his mask and hood. I got the feeling they were explaining to Caitlin, Cisco, and HR exactly why their suits now smelled like the bottom of a lake because they stopped talking as soon as I walked in. I noticed Cisco glaring at me and muttering, "Reinforced tri-polymer...stupid son of the sea god…" Caitlin rolled her eyes and HR just kind of...watched me, like he was trying figure something out.

I did a little mock salute with two fingers to Wally. "Hope you had a good life, Banana Boy. I flew here. Guess how much I liked it."

Wally just rolled his eyes. "Like there's anything _you_ could do to me. I'm a _speedster_ and you're a kid with a sword."

Before he or I could _really_ get into it, Barry pulled Wally aside with, "I need to talk to you after dinner." Probably for the best. I may or may not have been contemplating what he would look like hanging upside down from his ankles. Or running himself into walls. Over and over. And over. And, just for good measure, twenty more times. Luckily for him, they distracted me with pizza. I really need to work that. Every time someone wants me to stop doing something, all they have to do is offer me pizza!

After we finished demolishing roughly thirty pizzas (apparently, I wasn't the only one who could eat around here), Barry pulled Wally aside and lowered his voice to what I assumed was supposed to be a tone quiet enough we couldn't hear, but ah...we could. "Why did you wipe out earlier?" Barry muttered. I would've eavesdropped a little more, just because I could, but apparently I was in for an intervention of my own.

Oliver and Kara gave me that look, like, _You will talk to me now and you will enjoy it_ , so I followed them into the hallway.

"Alright," Oliver said gruffly once he was sure no one could hear us, "what's going on with you?"

"Nothing," I replied automatically.

Oliver made an irritated sort of huffing noise and started, "Don't give me that bull-"

"Percy, look," Kara cut him off. "We're working together to solve this problem, and if there's something wrong with you, we need to know. Not knowing could put all of us in danger."

I sighed pressing my face into my hands. "Fine. Fine fine fine fine fine. I'll tell you." Kara and Oliver exchanged glances in triumph, even after I continued, "But no one else hears this unless _I_ tell them."

"The others should know," Oliver insisted. "Keeping secrets is a bad idea."

" _You're_ gonna lecture me on that, Mr. I-don't-want-to-reveal-my-not-so-closely-guarded-identity? Look, this information is vital to the safety of my camp. My _family_. Spread what I'm about to tell you around, _especially_ on my earth, and people in my family will die."

Oliver and Kara glanced at each other again before responding together, "Alright."

"Okay," I let my breath out slowly before beginning. "All demigods have some sort of power. In some, that power isn't as obvious. Children of Aphrodite mostly seem to inherit a love of fashion magazines and messing with people's love lives. Children of Ares get their father's short temper and love of turning people into rodents, although they can't actually do that on their own." Kara raised an eyebrow. "In others, like me, that power is _much_ more noticeable.

"The mini dark matter explosion we created at Camp Half-Blood hit everyone in the camp. Here, that same explosion gave everyone powers. One my earth…" I sighed. "Now everyone has _more_ power than they can handle."

"How bad is it?" Kara asked tentatively.

"For the less powerful kids? Not bad at all. Their powers get a little boost so they'll be better prepared when the next monster comes after them. For more powerful demigods like me? Very bad. The creaking pipes Kara heard on our way up are normally something I can control. But now, the same amount of energy - of power - I used to use to make a six foot wave now makes a hurricane, complete with blustering winds and crashing waves."

"I don't understand how this is dangerous, or even bad at all," Oliver admitted. "How can being more powerful be a bad thing?"

I shook my head. "Eight of the most powerful demigods on the planet were in the camp at that time. Four of us are children of the Big Three. If we all get mad at someone or something, even if it's not really, important, we will destroy the camp. If monsters knew this, they'd probably organize an attack just to get us to use our powers. They'd sacrifice their reincarnate-able-"

"Is that a word?" Kara muttered to Oliver.

"I don't think so," he responded.

"-lives just to kill the demigods. So, tell me. Will you keep my secret?" I finished.

Both of them nodded their agreement. I nodded once in thanks. So basically there was a lot of nodding. If you were looking at us, you probably would've thought we were life-sized bobbleheads. Without springs or plasticy looking faces. So actually, you wouldn't have thought we were bobbleheads. Dang it! I always try to over explain my metaphors!

We all walked back into the Cortex just in time to see Barry and Wally finishing their conversation. Somehow, I was pretty sure I may have been mentioned in that conversation.

"Let's all go get some sleep," Barry said as soon as we walked in. It's getting pretty late, and we're going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Yes," HR smiled, "don't forget everyone! Training tomorrow morning!"

"Training," I frowned. "Training for what?"

"Savitar," Barry answered grimly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Wally worried expression. This normally wouldn't be suspicious when talking about a speed god that was going to murder your older sister, but he also looked like he was keeping some kind of secret.

"See you all tomorrow then," Oliver said as he walked out the door. "Call me if anything happens tonight."

Cisco and Caitlin both exchanged goodbyes with everyone and then headed out as well.

"Um, Barry?" Kara asked tentatively. "Where should I stay?"

"Not to worry, fair maiden," HR said with a flamboyant bow. "There are several rooms here in STAR Labs that have been equipped with beds, for some strange reason."

"Are you three going to be okay here?" Barry checked. We all nodded and then he too left for his cozy bed at home. Well, at least this time I wasn't sleeping on a gurney.


	7. I Eat a Lot of Doughnuts

**A/N: Greetings, greetings. I know it is getting a little late to post a chapter, and I guess my update day has kind of officially become Monday now.  
 _Cannest thou hurry this up? I wish to speak to mine readers.  
_ Ugh. This again. Fine, Ranger, if you insist.  
 _Forsooth!_  
Anyways, there isn't much of the cats in here, but this was a scene I definitely wanted to include. The cats will probably make a return in next week's chapter, so stay tuned!  
 _Now be gone, foul beast._  
Ouch. You could just ask nicely.**

 **Followers: Akvile252, Zeyra Elentari, mybobo2, and HP802583.**

 **Favorites: silverbird6, ShadowLord1329, and Isabel3710.  
**

 **Turtlepower12: _I've hath always felteth that Wally and Percy would both want to proveth they were better than the other, so there would always beth a little tension. I am glad it turned out funny. And pizza truly is one of the best foods in the world. Asketh anyone. Well, not anyone, but thou knowest what I mean. :)_**

 **BisexualKitsune: _Wow. Thou wast very excited about that, but ah...no promises. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Although it is quite likely (but you didn't heareth it from me!)... :)_**

 **TeamZoom (Guest): _Thankee. I'm glad thou enjoyeth this story and I hopeth this chapter liveth up to thy standards! :)_**

 **silverbird6: _YAY! I liketh making people laugh, and I've always felt that the CW really needeth to telleth the Flash actors to stop nodding so much! And with Arrow...identities never stay secret for long. Also, Kid Flash? I getteth that it was a name from the comics or whatever, but it's a really lame name. The lake scene was so much fun to writeth. In the original version, they actually jumped off with the cats, but I figured if they did that they wouldn't really haveth an excuse for letting Percy fall. Kara hath been really fun to writeth. I felteth like with all these male heroes, things were bound to go nuts-eth if there wasn't at least one girl around. Thanks for reviewing! :)_**

 **carpe noctem amica mea:** _ **Verily, it is totally fine. Now, if thou does not mind, I will pretendeth that lovely compliment thou wrotest out was for my story. Thanks. :)**_

 **Daughter of Trickery: _Savitar doth not quite knoweth about the fluctuating powers, but I hath a feeling he might findedth out soon enough... Mwah ha ha ha ha ha ha! :)_**

 **: Thankee _for thy kind review! It madeeth me smile. I like being happyeth... :)_**

 **Guest: _Percy doth not knowest that. :)_**

 **Alex Focker: _Verily, Percy could solveth many of the Flash's problems with a wave (punneth intended) of his hand. :)_**

 **IcyFox17: _I have sworneth an oath on the River Styx not to reveal details of the next chapter, but I can promise you this: it will beth enjoyable. I find myself happyeth that you enjoyed Percy death, which soundeth far more cruel out of context. It is totally fine that thou forgot to posteth thy review, as I saweth it in time. There may have been a reference hidden in the deep, dark recesses of this story, but sadly I cannot verifyeth it for thou. I looketh forward to thy next review!_**

 ** _Thankee very kindly to all who now follweth, have favoriteth, and revieweth this story. Please do so again._**

 ** _YE MUST READETH AND REVIEWETH!_**

I woke up in the morning to the sound of excited shouts coming from the direction of the Cortex, but I was just far enough away that I couldn't tell _what_ they were shouting. Ares could've been turning their desk into a canon and I would've thought they were just trying to take care of a bee or something. For some reason, Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, and Joe were all very jumpy when it came to bees. When I asked about it, they just said it had something to do with a bandit.

So, I grabbed Riptide out from under my pillow and started trudging to the Cortex to make sure they weren't all dying or something.

When I got to the Cortex, I walked in and plopped into one of the swivel chairs, squinting at the bright lights. Caitlin was sitting in front of one computer, monitoring someone's vitals, I assumed, and Cisco was standing in front of the other computer, which was beeping, with a map of the city pulled up. HR stood on the other side of the desk, tablet in hand.

"Morning!" Kara chirped happily from her position by one of the larger monitors on the wall. She was dressed in normal clothes now and had a pair of glasses hanging from the neckline of her shirt, like she couldn't decide whether or not she should wear them. Since when did she wear glasses?

"Figures you'd be a morning person," I grumbled, running a hand over my face. She smiled. I figured she probably heard that a lot.

"Cheer up," she admonished. "There's doughnuts." She walked over to the desk and pushed the box towards me.

My eyes widened and I gave her a lopsided smile. "Now we're talking." I started eating, frowning after my first look into the box.

"What now?" Kara asked teasingly.

"There's no blue ones."

"I'm getting kinda dizzy." Wally's voice spoke from one of the little speakers in front of me and I jumped, nearly scattering doughnuts everywhere.

"You're supposed to get dizzy, Wallace!" HR yelled back as Cisco and Caitlin exchanges glances like, _Here we go again_. "You're supposed to get exhausted on this route. It's supposed to simulate the stress that you're gonna feel when you finally confront Savitar, so my suggestion to you is, suck it up, buttercup!" Then he finished in a quieter tone, "Milking epic greatness." I smiled fondly at HR and he looked back at me with a confused expression. "What?"

"Nothing," I dismissed. "You just remind me of Clarisse when she trains the new campers in sword fighting. Oh, those poor kids." I kept smiling, even though everyone started to do that thing where they look at you out of the corner of their eyes like, _You crazy_ , so they think you can't tell, but you really can.

Something else beeped and Caitlin interjected, "Barry and Jesse are at the final mark."

"Barry and _who_?" Kara and I demanded at the same time.

" _Jesse_ ," Cisco replied impatiently. Before we could ask who, exactly, that was again, Cisco turned back to his computer.

"Get ready," Barry said through the comns.

"Wally's at the home stretch," Cisco called.

I continued eating my maple bar calmly as the sound of crackling lightning filled the comns. Something else beeped, showing that either they really liked that particular beep or they just couldn't find another one to use, and then Barry started talking again.

"Guys?"

"Point two one seconds," HR replied.

I frowned. "How did you even have time to start and stop the stopwatch?"

"Who knows," a voice growled from behind us. I jumped again, nearly tossing doughnuts into the air for the second time. Oliver had arrived, in his own creepy, slightly ninja-like way.

"Point two one," Barry was repeating on the comns. "Just fast enough to save Iris from Savitar. You did it!" Everyone started celebrating on both ends of the comns, except for me, Oliver, and Kara, who had no idea what was going on.

The three of us kind of watched each other for a while, glancing out of the corners of our eyes. We didn't exactly know each other well, but apparently we were all pretty good at reading expressions because we were still able to have our own silent conversation.

 _Any idea what they're celebrating about?_ Kara asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged. _Something to do with some kinda speed god that's gonna kill Iris._

 _Speed god?_ Oliver frowned. _Is this something you brought over here?_

 _No. Not_ everything _is my fault, you know. Granted, a lot of it is at times, but not_ all _of it._

Everyone was still celebrating when three streaks of lightning sped into the Cortex, making me almost scatter my doughnuts _again_. I had barely enough time to wonder why there were three before the lightning solidified into actual people. Two were figures I was familiar enough with - Barry and Banana Boy, who had taken off their masks - but the third was a person I had never met before. Also, it was a woman. She too wore her own suit and mask, although she had also taken off her mask.

"I swear to the gods," I growled, "if you people make me toss my doughnuts _one more time_ I will gut you like a fish."

The woman I had never met before gave me a strange look; the kind that said, _What the Hades just happened?_

Behind me, Oliver cleared his throat. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Jesse," Wally introduced. "My girlfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Kara smiled. "My name's Kara."

Oliver gave her a cordial nod and said, "Oliver Queen," which wasn't much of an introduction. Jesse smiled and nodded back, respectively, before turning to me expectantly.

I watched her suspiciously, wondering if she was going to use the speed powers she apparently had for the evil task of stealing my doughnuts. I would've kept quiet, too, but then I noticed Barry was staring at me pointedly. "Oh." I cleared my throat and wiped the ring of sugary glaze around my mouth off. "I'm Percy," I introduced. "Percy Jackson."

She waved a little before saying, "Percy Jackson? That's funny. On my earth, that was the name of my favorite book series when I was a kid. It was this fictional story about a son of Zeus, the Greek king of the gods and-"

"Wait a second," I interjected. "Do you mean to tell me that my doppelganger on your earth is a son of _Zeus_?! The guy can't stand me! That's just weird."

Jesse looked confused. "No, I said that's what the fictional _character_ was-"

"Yeah, we probably should've told you," Barry interrupted, "but Percy here actually _is_ a demigod."

"Son of Poseidon," I chimed in, "Lord of the Seas; Earthshaker; Bringer of Storms; Champion Seaweed Cupcake Baker, _The Great Olympus Baking Show_ 1829-"

"I think she gets the idea, Percy," Oliver called.

"But I wasn't finished yet. Author of _How to Be a God of the Sea: My Autobiography_ , Winner of the Percabeth Support Competition-"

"Percy," Kara cut me off. "As fascinating as all of that is, we get it. You can stop now."

"What on earth is 'Percabeth'?" Cisco asked.

"Don't ask me, man. All I know is every time Annabeth and I kiss anywhere _near_ an Aphrodite camper they yell that _really_ loud."

"What exactly were you guys doing?" Oliver wondered.

Barry explained that they had been doing a training exercise to prepare for the night Savitar would kill Iris in the future. I noticed Wally looked a little jumpy at the mention of that name. Then Barry needed to explain _how_ he knew what would happen in the future, and then what the Philosopher's Stone was ("I still think it's the freaking Sorcerer's Stone," Cisco had muttered), and then why they threw it in the Speed Force, and then what the Speed Force was… Basically, there was a lot of explaining going on.

At the end, I raised and eyebrow. " _That's_ how you guys train?" Everyone (on Team Flash at least) looked at me like I was nuts. "No _wonder_ you needed my help with Zoom. I mean, for the gods sakes, Barry, you're a _CSI_. It's not like they train you in hand-to-hand combat, is it? You're really just a bunch of civilians who run real fast. I mean, has anyone even taught you how to punch correctly?" I turned to Kara and Oliver. "Please tell me you two have at least had some training." They both nodded the affirmative. "Okay then," I smiled. "Let's go do some _real_ training."

"What about the cats?" Caitlin protested.

Jesse frowned. " _Cats_?"

I waved my hand airily. "We can worry about them later. Now come _on_."

Barry shrugged. "I guess there's plenty of room on the floor of the Pipeline."

Everyone in the Cortex headed out of...well, the Cortex. On his way out, Wally reached for one of the few doughnuts left in the box and found his hand blocked by Riptide. He looked up, surprised. "Those are mine," I warned. He backed off and headed out the door and, after stuffing one final doughnut in my mouth, I followed.


	8. I Fight an Asparagus and Mac n' Cheese

**A/N: Woah! It's a day early (sort of)! Yay!  
 _Why art thou always so happy?_  
** **Because I feel like it. Anyways, Happy Late Thanksgiving to the Americans out there! And if you're not American, well...that's too bad. Just know that my turkey was absolutely delicious and y'all are doing...whatever it is you do this time of year.  
 _And a merry Christmas to all ye readers!  
_ It has literally been three days since Thanksgiving! Sheesh. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Favorites/Followers: and MustWatchAnimeNOW. Thank you so much guys! You've both favorited and followed and helped bring me to the grand total of 40 favorites and 67 follows, and I thank you SO many times for that.**

 **BisexualKitsune: Look below for puppet time. But don't skip any, please. It took me forever to write this. :)**

 **Sameen (Guest): :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Yeah, I figured Percy would be one of those people. Personally, if there's not already food out when I wake up, I just don't eat breakfast. And doughnuts really are great. The book series on Earth-2 would actually be really different, if you think about it, because Zeus would never accuse his own child of stealing from him. Percy and Annabeth wouldn't have had the built in rivalry, Tyson wouldn't have been Percy's brother... The changes would go on and on. Percy also probably would've died after jumping out of the arch, even if he could fly. The poison would've killed him. Anyways, yeah I think there are just so many HP references you can make, especially since Tom Felton came on the show. :)**

 **Hope4All: I had so much fun coming up with those titles for Poseidon. I'm glad you're enjoying this, and hey! Write something! The world can alway use more writers. :)**

 **Guest (1): Aww, thank you! It makes me so happy when people enjoy my stories. Hope you get an account soon and as for that payback you were talking about... See below. :)**

 **Guest (2): Leo will probably make an appearance later on. I have a nice little scene planned out for him. Mwah ha ha ha ha! Anyways, I'm glad Percy seems in character to you. :)**

 **FavFan: Oh, he will. Trust me, he will. MWAH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA- *cough* :)**

"What did you want to do, exactly?" Barry asked as soon as we were all standing on the floor of the Pipeline. I hadn't even known there was this much room down here. I thought it was just a couple boxes they threw people inside.

I considered it for a moment. "Well, I'm not totally sure yet, but I think everyone except Oliver and me should train with Kara. Partly because you can punch away without hurting her, but in order to not hurt yourselves, you have to do it right." I paused. "Ah, invulnerability. I kinda miss it." That got me a lot of weird looks, but I ignored them. "Oliver, I mostly want to train with you because you can use a sword, even though you're mortal."

Cisco cocked his head. "How's that going to work? You only have one sword."

I pressed a finger to my lips as if to say, _Shhh_. "Who's to say I only have one, huh? Just because you've only seen me with one doesn't mean it's the only sword I have."

Wally scoffed. "Too scared to face off against a speedster, huh? I suppose that makes sense. You'd rather fight something that's familiar and you know you can beat." Now it was Oliver's turn to glare at Lemonhead. "I mean, think you can beat," Wally corrected himself hastily.

I turned, slowly and deliberately, to stare at him. The kid was _really_ asking for it. Okay, technically, he was probably my age or a little older, so he wasn't really a kid, but still…he acted like one. Barry was looking at him, too, as if to say, _You're seriously going to go there? We already went over this!_

I gave Wally my best evil grin. "Don't worry. I'll get to you."

Wally rolled his eyes and strolled off to the other side of the Pipeline floor, closer to his girlfriend, the rest of Team Flash, and Kara. As he walked, I heard Barry muttering to him, "What did I tell you about pissing him off?"

I smiled again and turned back to Oliver. "Alright, Green Bean. Let's go."

Oliver squinted. "Did you just call me _Green Bean_?"

"Yes."

"I don't have a sword," he stated as if it was surprising news.

"I know. It's okay. After last time, I feel bad for you. After all, I did beat you pretty badly. This time, use your weapon of choice. Mostly because I forgot to bring the sword I normally have. Although, if you'd rather use a Celestial bronze-shooting twelve gauge shotgun, I have that, for some reason. I think one of the Stoll brothers probably stuck it in my bag."

Oliver grinned wolfishly and pulled out his bow, seemingly from thin air. "You just made a big mistake."

"Where the Hades did that thing _come_ from?" I demanded. Also, how did he know he would have the opportunity to use it?

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about."

Without warning, he pulled an arrow from his quiver (which also came out of nowhere) and fired it at me. In just as little time, Riptide was in my hands, cap off. I held it up, and the blade unfolded fully just in time to send Green Bean's - I mean, Oliver's - arrow flying off to the side.

On the sidelines, I heard Jesse demand, "Is that something he just _does_? He doesn't even have speed!"

There was a momentary pause where the other group of superpowered people decided, _Well, they're fighting. Let's go!_ Soon, the Pipeline was filled with the sound of crackling lightning. Weird vibrational bursts were coming out of Cisco's hands, which was new, and Kara was using her heat vision (the same one that almost decapitated me) like a madwoman. Once, I saw her do this thing where she takes a really deep breath and then, like, a tornado comes out of her mouth. That was a bad description, but it was cool.

I saw all this out of the corner of my eye. I was engaged in my own fight, you know. Oliver steadily fired arrows at me, trying out different spots to see if I would miss blocking any, but I didn't. It would be kind of embarrassing if I died because of that. Can you imagine me - well, actually not me, 'cause I'd be _dead_ \- having to explain to everyone back home? _Yeah, so…the Hero of Olympus twice over died because this Green Bean guy shot him with an arrow… No, he wasn't a monster. Was he insane? Well, maybe. Is he okay with dying an early death at the hands of an angry girlfriend? No, probably not._

I was about hundred feet away from Oliver when he shot an arrow that came at me differently. At first, it flew completely normally, but then it split into two. I barely had time to register what I had seen (arrows are fast, you know) before they were on me. I deflected one of the arrows with my sword and caught the other in my left hand.

 **(A/N: I actually have shot a recurve bow, which is what Oliver shoots - a glorified recurve - and at a hundred feet it is totally possible to see the arrow coming your way. You can actually see where it's going even at twenty feet with an eighteen pound draw weight, but you probably couldn't react to it in time. Oliver's accuracy with a recurve would be nearly impossible to achieve, unless you had a bow with an insane draw weight so that the arrows would fly flat. However, given that Oliver draws the bow quickly and in awkward positions on numerous occasions, I'm guessing his draw weight would be somewhere in between forty-five and fifty pounds. But you can just ignore this if you want.)**

"Dude!" I shouted. "Are you _trying_ to get me killed? I have blue pancakes to eat, pal, and you do _not_ want to deprive me of my blue pancakes!"

Oliver the Olive shot yet another arrow at me, but this one was very obviously off-course, so I let it sail right over my head. I smiled. Apparently, the great archery _Queen_ actually did miss every once in a while.

As if he knew what I was thinking, Green Bean smiled and pressed a button on some kind of remote he had stowed in his belt triumphantly. Nothing happened.

We paused for a moment, like Oliver the Olive was still waiting for something to happen, but nothing did. Well, aside from his having to dodge a wayward lightning bolt, me almost getting knocked over by a vibrational burst, and the both of struggling to keep our footing as a mini earthquake shook the floor. Apparently, I wasn't the only one could do that.

"What was that supposed to do?" I asked, halting my advance for a moment.

Oliver shifted his weight to his right foot, letting a blast of heat vision miss him narrowly. "That was a magnetic arrow. It was supposed to take away your sword."

I laughed, lowering the tip of my sword to the ground. "This is Celestial bronze, Green Bean. It's _enchanted_."

As I was still laughing, Oliver shot another arrow at me, which wasn't very sportsmanlike, but that's technically how all demigods are trained too. So, I guess I can't blame him. Anyways, this arrow flew differently than the normal arrows, or even from the split-y arrow he shot at me. There was something attached around the shaft of the arrow, meaning Oliver had to aim it even higher so it would still hit its target (that'd be me, by the way). This time, I didn't even bother to use Riptide. The arrow's path arched so much that from my position about seventy-five feet away, I could easily reach out and grab it. So that's exactly what I did.

Oliver watched me smugly yet again, which set me on edge. I glanced down at the arrow in my hands. It must've been another trick arrow! The heavy piece around the shaft was a small, metallic cylinder with a little green light blinking on and off. The beeping noise coming from it was basically a dead (literally) giveaway. My eyes widened.

Bomb.

I tossed the arrow back towards Mr. Asparagus just in time, making the arrow explode halfway between the two of us. The blast was enough to throw us both back and send Riptide soaring out of my grasp. For a moment, I thought my sword would decapitate one of the speedsters, but instead it flew towards the wall of the Pipeline, where it stuck.

Rather than waste time trying to pry Riptide out of the wall, I ran towards Oliver, intending to engage him. But, while I was looking at my sword, Oliver had fired another arrow, and this time I didn't see it until it was six inches in front of me.

Luckily, it wasn't an explode-y arrow or a sharp one. Instead, the arrow literally tied me up. This threw me off balance, and I ended up falling over.

Oliver walked over to me, grinning happily and I glared up at him. "I think the win goes to me this time," he said conversationally.

I shifted over with what little room I had to move my legs."You know I'm the son of the sea god, right?" As I spoke, I gradually worked my right hand into my pocket.

"Yeah. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well…" Success! "The sea doesn't like to be restrained. And neither do I!" After saying this, I uncapped Riptide, which had reappeared in my pocket, so that it broke my bonds. I lunged towards Oliver quick as a...wait for it... _flash_. In less than half a second, my sword was at his throat. "My, how the tables have turned."

Green Bean frowned as his eyes flickered from my sword to where it had been imbedded in the wall. "How did…?"

"Neat trick, right? Now, who won this round?" Oliver the Olive didn't look happy about it, but he admitted I was the winner. It was only after I backed off and put Riptide away that I realized the others had finished their own training and were now just watching the two of us.

"Nice job," Kara nodded.

"Thanks," Oliver and I said at the same time. We slowly turned to look at each other like, _Really, dude?_

Barry stepped forward and glanced at Cisco. "We should go check in with Caitlin and make sure nothing's gone haywire while we've been doing this."

"If it's alright," Wally started, "I'll stay down here. I want to train with Percy a little bit and see if he's actually as good as he says he is."

"I'd be delighted," I said with an evil smile.

Barry sighed and tilted his head to the side like, _Really?_ "Fine. Just _please_ don't kill each other. I'd rather not explain to Joe how we have _two_ dead bodies on our hands."

"Sure," Banana Boy nodded.

"No promises…" I teased in a singsong voice as Barry walked back up to the Cortex along with Cisco, Kara, and Oliver.

Lemonhead sped away until there was a few hundred feet of space between us before turning back to face me. "Ready?" he called.

"Always." I shifted my weight from one foot to both, so that I was in a more prepared stance.

Even from where I stood, I could see Wally's frown. "You don't have your sword out."

"Trust me; I'm ready."

Daffodil shrugged. "Your funeral."

Lightning flickered over the exterior of Lemonhead's suit as he began to surge forward. I closed my eyes for a moment, feeling the water around me: in the pipes, in the air, and even in Daffodil's body. I focused on the rapidly moving water molecules that jumped around as though struck by lightning. Gee, I wonder why they behaved that way.

All this happened in an instant. Then, exerting as little of my will as if I were going to pop the top of a water bottle, I stopped him.

Wally was frozen in a running stance; one foot was touching the ground and the other was held up in the air behind him. "What...did you...do...to me?" he managed to grind out through his teeth, much like Zoom had a little less than a year ago.

I smiled. "I'm not _just_ a kid with a sword, Mac n' Cheese. I have control over all water, and that includes the water inside you. I can make you do whatever I want." To prove my point, I forced him to do a stiff version of the Macarena.

"I...get it," he protested. "You...can stop...now."

"Okay, but from now on, don't mess with me," I bargained. "I would hate to have to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend."

"Fine."

A clicking sound came from one of the speakers in the Pipeline, and then Kara's voice came. "Um, guys?" She paused. "I don't know if you're done smashing each other into the ground or not, but you might want to cut it short. The cats are back, and they've started a fire. A big one."

I jerked my head in the direction of the door. "Let's go."


	9. Gods Always Get in the Way (Shh!)

**A/N: HADES YESSSSSS! The crossover was...I don't even have the words. It was beautiful. I loved it.  
 _Telleth thine readers.  
_ Uh, what?  
 _Shareth thine anger.  
_ Oh, that! Ha ha ha... Ignore her. She doesn't know what she's talking about.  
 _HOW DARE YE! TELLETH THEM!  
_ Fine, I will. At the end.  
**

 **Follower/Favorite: Perla17. Thanks so much! You were alone this week, but don't be sad. I mean, I'm not, so why should you be? It's only a story that I've poured my blood, sweat, and tears into. *sob* But I love all of you who've already favorited and followed, so I'll survive. :)**

 **Daughter of Trickery: Yay! :)**

 **Trutlepower12: Ha ha, yeah. I wanted to use some of Oliver's trick arrows and stuff this time instead of having him use a sword. Technically, Percy lost the curse of Achilles after walking through the Little Tiber to get to New Rome, so he's not invulnerable anymore. I've always felt like Wally has a tendency to get himself into things he can't handle. And coming up with the nicknames was just soooo much fun. :)**

 **Hope4All: My policy with my writing is, I don't give a Styx about how many people think my story sucks and should be taken off, I'm gonna write it until I find those few people that _do_ like it and then write it for them. I'm just glad I could help. About the water-in-the-body-controlling thing...I've always had mixed feeling about that. Yes, Annabeth was disturbed by it, but was that simply because Percy controlled the body's water or because he used it to choke a goddess? Anyways, I'e always felt like it was too valuable a skill to not use. But yes, Wally had a good reason for being suspicious. :)**

 **RosettaQueen20: Not quite yet, my friend...**

 **Guest: Yeah, I was going to do something along those lines and then I realized, "Wait, Ranger! You don't actually know how to properly fight either! And that means you'll have to read stuff on how to do it, which means that, since it's your first time, you will probably fail miserably!" I like to think that Percy just...inspired them to join self defense classes or something. :)**

 **BisexualKitsune: NOW YOU HAVE MORE! ENJOY! OR ELSE I will give you an imaginary cookie and send you one your way into the big, wide world... :)**

 **: Let's agree that's watching/reading will forever more be known as weading, not to be confused with weeding. And yeah, the confrontation with Wally was really fun to write. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

 **Paws Whovian: Soon, but not yet. Trust me, pet. Rangerrrrrrrrr knows best. :)**

 **IcyFox17: (1) It's totally fine. I know schedules are starting to pick up. I mean, I have finals in like, two weeks. And yes, Percy and Blackjack are both totally major doughnut hogs. I really want to stick Blackjack in one of these, but I've always felt like it would be a little weird to stick a pegasus through a breach. Who knows how many Percy ate? I doubt even he was keeping count. Leo is coming soon, and I have much planned for him... Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, silent conversations are really hard. I just think everyone there is probably really good at reading people, so they can communicate silently, even though they've just met. (2) Again, totally fine. So glad you liked it! And caps are fun. Everything looks BIGGER! Yeah, I know I got frustrated with Wally too, and I was writing him. And I love making up chapter titles and nicknames. Writing some of Oliver trick arrows was really fun too. :)**

 **OceanGirl: YESS, Ranger's Apprentice. Now that is a good series. Both Leo and Jason are coming soon, I promise. And it's nice to put a name to the face. Wait, not face. Review. Nice to put a name to the review. :)**

 **FavFan: Yeah, I wanted to do that too, but I needed to bring in the cats and I didn't want the rest of them to just stand around, so they had to leave the room. :)**

 **FireWood123: Now, that right there is something I would never have thought of. I may have to steal that at some point. :) Perhaps Percy could also use a bit of an ego check... Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **the Bass Beast: Oh, it's totally fine, but thank you so much! Percy is a total badass, but somehow people who don't know him well always forget that. Go figure. Anyways, thanks for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Wally and I got up to the Cortex just in time to see Cisco pull up footage of the fire on screen. Kara was right. It was big. Big was also the understatement of the year. The fire had engulfed several apartment buildings and firefighters had yet to show up. A few people were able to struggle out of the building, but I had a feeling there were a lot more inside.

"We can take care of this." Jesse gestured loosely to Barry and Wally. "It's our city, after all."

"Well, if it's the cats, we'll actually need the help," Barry admitted.

Jesse frowned. "They're _cats_. How dangerous can they be?"

"Let's see," I started counting off on my fingers. "They turn into skeleton cats five times their size, breathe fire, and multiply if you try to kill them, which is really the only way to get rid of them."

Jesse paused for a moment. "Why don't we just throw them in the Pipeline?"

The rest of us looked at her for a moment and then at each other, like, _How did we not think of this before?_

"And this," Wally grinned putting an arm around her, "is why she's a genius."

"Um, guys?" Kara interjected. "I hate to interrupt, but the fire _is_ still burning and the cats are getting farther away, so…"

Oliver nodded. "Kara's right. Let's head out."

The sound of crackling lightning echoed throughout the room for a brief moment as Barry grabbed me, Kara grabbed Oliver, and Jesse and Wally ran out the door.

On our way to the fire, we passed the fire truck heading to the scene. I had to resist the urge to yell, "Ha ha, slowpokes!" But then I looked back towards the fire and realized we were going to need all the help we could get, especially since we'd have to split up. Some people taking care of the fire, and the rest trying to contain the cats.

We were almost there when Barry stopped for some reason. "What?" I demanded as he set me back on my feet. Kara and Jesse had already passed us. Then I saw why we had stopped.

Wally was a little ways behind us and was getting slammed into walls by...nothing. Barry looked at me like, _Please tell me that's you_. I shook my head and raised my hands in the air. "It's not me, man!"

If I'm honest, I probably would've been okay with just standing there watching Wally's antics and trying to figure out what was happening, but after Wally was slammed into a car, Barry stepped in.

He sped forward until he stood in front of Wally, who was now on the ground.

"Wally?" he asked. When he didn't get an answer, he repeated himself, this time more firmly. "Wally." Mac n' Cheese finally seemed to acknowledge Barry's presence and started scrambling to his feet, his boots slipping on the little pieces of glass beneath him. "What's going on?"

"Where'd he go?" Wally demanded without answering.

"Who?"

Wally spoke again, more desperately this time. " _Where is he?_ "

"Hey," I cut in from a few feet away, "you know we can't tell you where 'he' is if you don't tell us who it is we're looking for, right?"

Daffodil's eyes darted back and forth between Barry and I. "Savitar," he breathed.

Barry sighed, like he was resigning himself to his fate. I, however, took a different approach. "Ugh," I groaned. "Because that's all we need right now. A power hungry speed god that wants to kill your fiance." I gestured towards Barry. He glared at me like, _Not now._

"We're gonna talk about this," he promised Wally, "as soon as we get back to STAR. But we have a situation to deal with first." I could tell it was bothering him a lot, but Barry turned away from Wally and tried to focus on the fire again. "Go back to the labs. We'll meet you there," he commanded Wally over his shoulder. Wally started to protest, but Barry cut him off. "You're a liability. Go back."

Wally looked like he wanted to protest more, but turned back and raced off. Barry sped forward and carried me towards the fire in a burst of light before I could talk to him. I had a pretty good idea of what he was feeling. My fatal flaw wasn't loyalty for nothing, you know. Barry and I have a lot in common in some ways. He feels responsible for the safety of all his friends and family, just like I do. And to have someone as important to him as Iris being threatened… Well, let me just tell you if _I_ was in his position, I'd probably be blowing up parking lots in Rome from a warship in the sky. Hypothetically.

Anyways, Kara, Jesse, and Oliver had done a good job with the fire. By the time Barry skidded to a stop, all that was left now were a few small blazes, and the firemen were handling those easily. Oh, and the not-so-small army of evil meta-skele-cats.

Jesse zipped toward us. "About time. Where's Wally?"

Barry cleared his throat. "I, uh, sent him back to STAR."

Jesse frowned. I could tell she wanted to ask why, but she seemed to get that there were other things we needed to worry about. "Okay. Basically, Kara and I have been taking these guys back to STAR and throwing them in the Pipeline. Oliver...well, he's been trying to make sure they don't get away before we can finish."

"Got it," Barry nodded. Then he raced away, his lightning trailing him like a lovesick puppy. Hey, that was a pretty good simile! Note to self: give self high five.

Jesse scanned me up and down. "Um, what are you going to do?"

I gave her a crooked smile. "I'm the son of Poseidon." Jesse grimaced as I reminded her of that piece of information. I always forget how weird it is for people the first time they meet me. "I think I can figure something out."

She shrugged before running off again, grabbing another armful of cats to take back to STAR Labs. I surveyed the scene as quickly as I could.

Cats were running everywhere. Oliver was doing his best to keep them in one area. Unfortunately, with his bow and arrow making them multiply, the best he could do was zipline around with those handy-dandy arrows of his and kick them back into line. So far, it had been working, but even the _Queen_ of Archers (sorry, I love that one) has limits. Of course, I do too, but those limits had been redefined lately.

I made the water pipes under the street explode, causing huge geysers of water pop off manhole covers and shoot into the air. As the water came crashing back down, I created a pen of sorts with it, hemming all the cats inside. A few tried to walk through it, but recoiled, hissing, as soon as their paws broke the surface.

Oliver nodded once in my direction in thanks. "How long can you hold them there?" he shouted over the roaring water.

I shrugged. "I'm actually not sure. A while ago? Maybe half an hour to forty-five minutes, if I really pushed myself. I'm guessing it's more now."

"As long as you give Supergirl and the speedsters enough time to get them all in cells."

"I think I can manage that." Our conversation died as I focused my attention on keeping up the watery pen.

More and more cats were disappearing from the cage as streaks of lightning and whooshes of air came and went. A few times, one of them would change into their skeletal form and just walk through the wall, but Oliver would throw them back in. Thankfully, even though the cats all looked alike and attacked at the same time, they weren't very good at learning from one another, so only a few tried to escape.

The rest of the cats simply backed away from the edges of their cage, sat down, and started meowing. Very loudly. Actually, if I didn't know better, I would've sworn they were trying to meow "Amazing Grace".

Finally, all the cats were gone. The speedsters had come back to give Oliver and I a ride, which was nice, considering last time I was left behind. Yeah, that's right _Mac n' Cheese_. I'm still bitter. Bitter like a lemon.

Back at the labs, Caitlin and Cisco were catching Jesse up on what we had done to stop the cats so far, and she was looking more and more confused with every word they said. I don't blame her. She's one of those people who likes to think things through, and in this case she has to process a whole other world filled with pagan gods _and_ evil kitties that multiply every time you try to kill them. I, however, was not confused at all. Mostly because I don't even try to think this kind of stuff through anymore.

"But _why_ didn't they multiply when you threw them off the cliff? Obviously some survived, but the ones who died didn't multiply. If we can figure out how to replicate those results, we can stop them for good," Jesse stated.

"Later," Barry said in a low voice, standing from his position on the ramp leading to the med bay. He stalked towards Wally and demanded, "Was this the first time you saw him?"

Caitlin frowned. "Wait, saw who?"

Wally was sitting in one of the swivel chairs, refusing to meet Barry's or Caitlin's eyes. "Savitar."

"Not possible," Cisco laughed. "I mean, we threw the stone into the Speed Force. There's no way anyone could've found it and taken it back out, not even a speedster."

"I saw him," Wally insisted, finally looking up. Caitlin dragged him into their mini med bay and started doing all kinds of tests. I'd tell you what they were, but ah, I had no idea. All I saw was some kind of red light being shined in his eyes. "I feel fine," he insisted.

I narrowed my eyes. "Are you guys _totally_ sure this guy isn't a real god?" They all turned to stare at me like, _Why have you gone over to the Dark Side?_ I put my hands in the air defensively. "I'm just saying, gods will do that sometimes. They'll reveal themselves to one person and not to others."

"He's _not_ a god," Barry argued.

"Um, Oliver," Kara inserted all of a sudden, "why don't we go get some food?"

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "Percy, are you coming?" Their tones made it clear they thought we should leave before things got too personal.

"Actually," HR spoke up, "I think Percy should stay here. Even if Savitar isn't a true god, he certainly thinks he is. And I'm guessing Percy is an expert when it comes to how a god behaves."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay."

"I called Joe and Iris," Caitlin informed the room as Kara and Oliver left. "They'll be here soon. I tried to reach Julian, but I think his cell's dead."

"Wally, how long has this been going on?" Jesse asked softly.

Wally lifted his hands helplessly. "Like, a week?" Barry laughed softly without any humor. It was more in disbelief.

"Why wouldn't you say anything sooner?" I asked pointedly.

"Because," Wally tried to explain. "I didn't know what this was. I thought that this was just maybe in my head. You know? I wasn't looking at it like I was keeping it to myself."

"That's exactly what you did though, Wally," Barry pointed out harshly. "You _did_ keep it to yourself. And with Savitar, that's not something we can do. This is Iris's _life_ we're talking about!"

Obviously close to tears, Wally quietly replied, "Yes, I know that."

"Do you though, Wally?" Barry questioned.

"Yes!" Wally fired back angrily.

"Alright, alright, both of you _back off_ ," I insisted. They broke eye contact (angrily) and started looking anywhere but at each other.

"So…" Jesse cleared her throat, "Wally, up until now, you only saw him, right?"

"Yeah. This was the first time it was physical."

All of a sudden, Barry exploded. He stood up from his chair so fast, I was pretty sure he had used his speed. "He _wasn't there_ ," he stressed. "Okay? You weren't fighting him. He was messing with your head."

"Why don't I run a brain scan on him?" Caitlin suggested. "We can see if he's been affected similarly to Julian."

"Yeah, why don't we do that? Wally shouldn't be in here anyway." Barry ran a hand through his already messed up hair, obviously trying to calm himself down.

"What?" Wally demanded.

"Barry, he knows he messed up," Cisco interjected.

"That's not what this is about, okay? Look, it's if Savitar's using Wally the same way he used Julian, how do we know he's not spying on us through Wally right now?" Wally gave a disbelieving snort. "Wally, we don't know how this works. How do we know he can't see and hear everything we're doing? Look, you're out."

"I'm out?" Wally growled.

"I'm sorry, Wally."

"Yeah, you don't sound real sorry."

"Alright, fellas, let's take a quick ten," HR interrupted. "We're all still the 'Four Amigos' here, right?" Seeing everyone's blank looks he continued, "What? You don't have that movie on this Earth?"

Wally took advantage of everyone's momentary distraction and left the building in a burst of wind.

"I'll go talk to him," Jesse offered before following.

"And _I'll_ ," I grabbed one of Barry's arms, "talk to you."

I dragged him out into the hallway outside the Cortex before I started talking. "Barry, you've got to calm down."

He scoffed. "Iris could've _died_ in the time it took him to say something."

"Yeah, and he gets that," I reminded him. "Iris is his sister, right? He doesn't want to see her die. And you need your team now more than ever. Listen, I get it. You feel like keeping secrets is the wrong thing to do right now - and _it is_ \- but everyone has secrets. That's never going to change."

"Oh, you _get it_ , huh?" Barry sneered. "Yeah, you get it _so well_. Because the love of your life has been given a death sentence. Because _all_ your loved ones have been threatened at the same time."

I took a deep, calming breath. "You're upset. I get that. But you really better watch what you say to me, _buddy_."

"Behold, the great Percy Jackson," Barry continued without listening to me. "Living in his happy little summer camp with all his friends and a private beach. Oh, his life has been so hard! You are just a _kid_ ," he stressed. "Me? I live in the adult world."

Now, I'm normally a pretty even-keeled guy. I can take insults when it comes to the mortal side of my life. But ah, not so much when it comes to the other side. My family and I have through too much for that. The time for yoga-caliber breathing was over.

"Did you just zone out when I talked to you about my life last year?" I snarled. "I have fought in _two wars_. One when I was fifteen. I _led_ the war at fifteen. So yeah, I might be a few years younger than you, but don't you _dare_ tell me that I don't live in the adult world and that I'm as harmless as a bunny rabbit, because I can kill you where you stand. _Never_ forget that, and _never_ insult my family _ever_ again."

By the time I was done, I felt a little less angry. Barry opened his mouth the retort, but at that moment, Joe and Iris showed up.

"Are we...interrupting something?" Iris asked tentatively.

"No," I responded. "But there's something you should know."

 **DON'T LEAVE THERE'S A MINI STORY BELOW!**

 **Okay, sorry, just one more little blurb and then I'll let you read the bonus. Okay, so this is what Ranger wanted me to tell you earlier. A long, long time ago, when I was still writing "Where's the Starbucks?" and planning out this story, I had an idea. What if Barry went to visit Percy after creating Flashpoint and discovered things were different than they had been before? Now, logically, I know this wouldn't happen, since alternate earths wouldn't be affected by changes made to the timeline, but it's a fun concept. So I wrote this. And then Earth X came along. Just...just read it. You'll see what I mean. You happy Ranger?!**

Barry was happy.

Ever since he went back in time, saved his mother, and created Flashpoint, he had felt so free. But he was gradually getting curious about how the changes he made to the timeline had affected his friends on other earths.

As far as he could tell, they were better off in this timeline. There was no Zoom, so Harry, Jesse, and Jay hadn't had to deal with him. But there was one person he wasn't totally sure about: Percy Jackson.

From what Barry had learned about Percy, Percy's life was not that great. Actually, that was an understatement. At times, it downright sucked. But maybe Flashpoint had erased some of the bad stuff.

That was why he decided to visit Earth-12.

He knew technically, nothing should be different over there because it was an alternate earth. At least he would be able to tell Percy and Annabeth about how he defeated Zoom and saved his mother. It was difficult to get to an alternate earth without any help, but Barry was faster now. After a few failed attempts, Barry finally managed it.

He exited the breach in the same place as when he helped Percy and Annabeth get back home and took the route he vaguely remembered using to get to their camp. Once he could see the camp, he increased his speed, eager to get there. It was only then he remembered the magical border that kept non-demigods outside of the camp.

But it was too late to turn. Barry braced himself for impact, but ran through without any sort of resistance. What? Where'd the barrier go? Not that he was really complaining, but… Percy and Annabeth had told him that the barrier protected them. If it was gone, what did that mean for Camp Half-Blood?

Barry skidded to halt before he could run over the strawberry fields, as that would most likely destroy them. Suddenly, the campers, who had been peacefully going about their activities before, turned to him, weapons raised. Then, one of them shouted at the top of their lungs, "Eindringling! Eindringling im Lager!"

He had just enough time to wonder, What the heck?! That was basically as far as he got though, because soon after he was completely surrounded by campers with their weapons all pointed at him. They looked scarily calm, which Barry supposed had something to do with the fact that he was one person and not an entire army. Well, as far as they knew he wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said out loud. "I get it, you don't like it when people come into your camp. Would you relax? I'm here to see Percy and Annabeth."

One of the campers, who Barry remembered Percy and Annabeth addressing as Leo, stepped forward and threatened him with a fireball as he growled, "Warum sprichst du nicht die richtige Sprache?"

Barry frowned. "What is that, German? Why can't any of you talk?"

The double doors to the largest building on the property, really just a big house, swung open. Two campers held it open at attention for two more. They were a boy and a girl; the boy had dark messy hair and the girly curly blonde hair.

The two that came walking out of the door were figures Barry recognized: Percy and Annabeth. As they approached the little circle of campers, everyone stood at attention, weapons at their sides. Leo put away his fireball. The circle of campers automatically parted for Percy and Annabeth as soon as they were close enough.

"Hey guys," Barry called as they stood watching him. They didn't acknowledge Barry and stared at him with suspicious and cold looks. The expression on Percy's face was especially unnerving. Barry knew the guy was powerful and had been through a lot, but Percy was normally a pretty happy guy. Seeing him unfriendly and suspicious was just...strange.

Neither Percy nor Annabeth responded. Annabeth turned to Leo, reluctantly moving her eyes away from Barry's. "Bericht."

Leo started speaking rapidly in the same language, which was definitely sounding more and more like German. Percy merely stared at Barry with unblinking sea green eyes.

Finally, when Leo was done with whatever he was saying, Percy spoke. "He says zat you refuse to schpeak in anysing but Englisch."

"Um, yeah. I just came here to visit you and Annabeth. I wanted to see how you guys were doing."

Percy, Annabeth, and all the other campers stiffened.

"How is it you know our names?" Annabeth demanded. "Vee haf nefar seen you before."

Barry face-palmed and muttered, "Should've known. I erased our meeting. Look," he continued in a louder tone, "You don't remember meeting me, but we have met."

"Vee haf not," Annabeth insisted. Then she muttered to her boyfriend, "Zis is zee crasiest von vee haf efar gotten srough here."

"Okay, what is with your accents? This is the USA, not Germany."

"Vrong," Percy corrected immediately. "Zis is the zee USH. United Sctates of Hitler. Zee United Schtates of America fell decades ago."

"You mean...the Nazis won World War II?"

"Zis is common knowledge," Annabeth scoffed. "Vhy else vould zey haf redesigned zee Statue of Liberty?" Although Barry didn't know it, not far from where he stood, the remodeled statue stood with a swastika in one hand and the other performing the Nazi salute.

Barry blinked, trying to process this information. "And...is that why the border's gone?"

"Oh, zat?" Percy laughed. "Ve had it taken dovn years ago. It vould haf made us veak. After all, zat centaur vanted to keep ze border, but if you had seen us zen!" He laughed again. "Ve vere all veak and sheltered. Zat is vhy my Annabes and I kicked him out. Vithout his purpose, he soon faded avay. Now ve are schtrong! No monster vill dare schtand againscht us!"

The campers cheered, raising their weapons in the air.

"Aligning ourselfes vith Kronos vas von of our best decisions," Annabeth nodded. "Ven ze Romans tried to attack, ve deschtroyed zem vith his help. Now, Kronos has taken control in ze government and gifen us ze chance to rule ourselfes."

"But, tell us, intruder," Percy cut in, "vhy schould ve schpare your life?"

"That's it; I'm outta here." Barry took off, running back to his own earth, where things at least made a little more sense.

 **So, yeah. I kinda created my own version of Earth X before they announced the crossover. Oops.**


	10. I Piss Off My Hundredth God!

**A/N: Yeah, so I think Ranger might've died or something, thank goodness. Either that or she just ran out of things to say. Maybe if we're really quiet, she won't come back!  
 _Foolish mortal. I shall never leaveth thou.  
_ Ah, Styx. _  
Doeth thou the new disclaimer._  
Oh, right.  
 _Disclaimer: WARNING! Some conversations from the past and future chapters were taken from the CW's_ The Flash _. Blame the logical one for her lack of_ _creativity._  
Really guys?**

 **Favorites: ZeAwsumOtaku, Death's Desolation, Jrpn, and TheEmeraldBadger.**

 **Followers: ZeAwsumOtaku, Death's Desolation, Jrpn, nightwatcher55, budhayes, and TheEmeraldBadger.**

 **CharlotteHarrison: Truly, I admire your dedication. You sure did that fast. One might even say it was done in a... _flash_. :)**

 **Daughter of Trickery: Not totally sure which part is wow, but...thanks! :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Yeah, I accidentally put a lot more serious feelings than I had ever intended to put in this entire story. I'm not totally sure if I like it. I just might have Percy call Oliver Queen of Archers to his face at some point, just for kicks. I would also really like to hear cats meowing "Amazing Grace". That's be awesome. But, yeah. Emotions are running high after that last chapter! Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! :)**

 **Hope4All: Yeah, he will tell Iris that Savitar's back. To be honest, I ended it there because I felt like people were using Savitar as a one word answer too much, even though that's really all you need to say with Team Flash. The stone Cisco was referring to was the Philosopher's Stone. Writing the accents for Nazi Percy and Annabeth was actually really hard. Not so much the ze's and zis's, but all the other little nuances and stuff. As for Nazi Percy and Annabeth aligning themselves with Kronos, I think that would honestly be a pretty typical behavior. Nazis valued strength, right? Well, Kronos definitely had that. I happen to love Harry Potter, and I hope my reviews helped. :)**

 **the Bass Beast: Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the little mini story. That's just been sitting in my Drive for a while. Anyways, it's possible that Percy will have a role to play. You'll have to wait and see. Mwah ha ha ha ha ha! Yeah, I'm super excited to bring in Leo and Jason. Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **BisexualKitsune: I'm so happy you liked the little mini chapter! And yeah, I'm ready for Percy to kick some serious booty too. I'm getting frustrated too, even though I'm writing it. I think that's partly because I don't know exactly how this story will end. I have a vague idea, but... :)**

 **Guest: Not sure what you mean by that, but uh...thank you? :)**

 **Allonships: So glad you liked it! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **RosettaQueen20: Yeah, I might incorporate a little bit more of that later, but I'm not sure. I was trying to keep this story very light and silly without delving into some of the darker stuff brought up in season three and in Percy's personality later on. I've never really liked the way I wrote more serious situations, but if it's good enough for you guys, it's good enough for me. Well, not really. But I'm glad y'all seemed to like it. :)**

 **Ocean Girl: Glad you enjoyed the chapter and mini story! And yeah, I almost (read: totally) cried (read: bawled my eyes out) at the end of the crossover for several reasons. For one: STEEEEEIIIIIINNNNN! Also, the weddings were just so beautiful. :)**

 **FavFan: Well, I've always though that's just the kind of person Percy is. Even if he's mad at you, you are still his friend and he's still loyal to you. Although personally? I would've torn Barry's face off or something. :)**

 **nathanblack55: Well, that's not really the story I _like_ , per se, but I thought it was fun to write. Yeah. There were really only a few words in German, and they said something along the lines of "Intruder! Intruder in the camp!" and "Why do you speak the wrong language?" :)**

"Why didn't Wally say something earlier?" Iris asked quietly. Funny thing: everyone seemed to be treating Iris like this fragile little piece of glass that would break at any moment. I had a feeling that was exactly the opposite of how she wanted people to interact with her. Yeah, I might not know her all that well, but I knew Annabeth, and I think those two have the same spirit. I know Annabeth would want everyone to push her harder than they had before, if anything were to change at all, because she would want to live the last few months of her life to the fullest.

"He…"Cisco faltered. "He thought it was in his head, I guess. He didn't want us to worry when he thought he was just hallucinating."

Joe frowned. "So Savitar must get out of wherever he is eventually, but he's still trapped for now, right?"

"Yeah," Barry agreed. "I need to talk to him again."

Caitlin walked back into the room. "Good news. I finally got ahold of Julian."

"Good," Barry answered. "We're going to need him."

Finally, I stopped just leaning against the wall and watching the conversation passively. "Okay, sorry to interrupt, but why do you need that Draco Malfoy dude?"

Everyone looked at me funny. " _Draco Malfoy dude_?" Caitlin repeated. "What do you mean by that? His name is Julian."

I stared at her. "Come on, don't tell me you haven't noticed he looks exactly like an older version of the actor who plays Draco Malfoy. And besides, the Philosopher's Stone? Might as well just take me to Hogwarts now."

Barry glared at me as if to say, _Now isn't the time, idiot._

I scowled right back. _You're walking on thin ice, buddy. Remember what I said earlier._

Barry finally backed off a little and just answered the question. "Julian was connected to Savitar through the Philosopher's Stone. So, we can speak to Savitar through him."

HR raised a hand tentatively. "Not to be a joy-kill," Cisco shook his head at HR's messed up slang, "but didn't we throw that stone into the Speed Force? We can't connect them anymore."

"Actually, we can," Cisco corrected. "We still have Savitar's special frequency. I think that'll be enough."

Julian rounded the corner and walked in. "What's going on?"

"I don't even know," I said shaking my head. "They wanna talk to this speed demon, apparently."

Barry turned to look at Julian, a slightly pleading expression on his face. "No," Julian responded flatly to the unvoiced question. "No. Not again." He turned and stalked off into some unknown room in STAR Labs and Caitlin, after looking after him for a few seconds, followed.

Barry sighed and pulled Iris closer to him protectively. HR blew out a huge gust of air. "Whew. Crazy stuff, right?"

Cisco drew his hand across his throat in a _not now_ gesture. Or it could've been _I will slit your throat and watch you bleed out_. I always find it hard to differentiate between the two.

There were a few moments of awkward silence, but before it got like, super weird just watching Barry and Iris cuddle, Oliver and Kara came back, Big Belly Burger bags in hand. Again, no McDonalds, thank the gods.

Oliver cleared his throat awkwardly, which wasn't a sound I had ever expected to hear from his throat. "So, Barry…" Barry looked up at him curiously. "Kara and I were talking, and we think it's time for both of us to go home."

"Yeah," Kara agreed. "I mean, the cats are taken care of now, right? Well, at least, they're caged," she corrected herself.

Barry nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. Yeah, I get it. We all have our problems, right? Yeah," he continued. "We can get you home."

"I'm taking the train," Oliver insisted. Relatable. Barry might think running at super speed is fun, but it really does a number on the stomach if you aren't used to it. Although personally, I don't get motion sick, because Poseidon.

"Okay. Yeah, um...thanks for helping out guys. Cisco, do you wanna…?"

"On it," Cisco replied. "Come on, Kara. I'll show you to the breach room." Kara stepped forward and gave Barry a quick hug before following Cisco out the room.

Oliver looked Barry dead in the eyes and said, "It'll turn out okay. You'll see." Then he, too, turned and headed out the door.

Barry's eyes turned to my direction, not quite looking at me, but looking close enough to me that no one else could really tell. "I suppose you want to go home too?"

I thought about it for a second. On one hand, it might be nice to go home. I could see Annabeth, help them with the cats over there, rescue the new campers being trained by Clarisse. But I also felt bad for Barry. Even though I was technically still mad at him, the guy was trying to save his fiance from a terrible death that seemed inevitable. I could relate. Not the fiance part, but - actually, you know, maybe pretty soon…

Ahem. Anyways, Barry was pretty obviously out of his depth, and believe me, I know what I'm talking about. I am the son of the sea god, after all.

I sighed. "Nah, I'll stick around for a little while longer. Like you said, we've all got our problems and the cats are mine. I'll do my best to help you guys figure out how to stop them for good." Barry nodded his thanks.

Only a few seconds later, Julian, Caitlin, and Cisco walked back into the Cortex. "Alright," Julian announced. "I'll do it."

* * *

Three minutes later, we were in some fancy room deep in STAR Labs. Julian was hooked up to a bunch of machines and was obviously nervous.

Cisco was still attaching various wires to things, but finally finished and passed some kind of headset to Julian, who grabbed it. "Julian, you're gonna be okay. You know the drill. Just let your mind go blank. We'll take care of the rest, okay?"

Julian put adjusted the headset and put it on. "Just let Savitar back into the driver's seat once more. Brilliant."

"Thank you," Barry said almost instinctively.

Julian glanced at him. "Let's just get this over with, yeah?"

Cisco hit a few buttons as Julian closed his eyes a put his head back. The machines whirred as Julian breathed deeply.

Before even two seconds passed, Julian gasped suddenly, startling everyone in the room. Then, just as suddenly, he stopped, and his eyes shot open. "Bow before my greatness." I snorted. "Be in awe, as you are in the presence of the Almighty."

The other members of Team Flash rolled their eyes, but I took him at face value. If this guy was gonna claim to be a god, might as well treat him like one, right? Right.

I chuckled as I stepped forward. "Look, buddy, if you're really a god, you should know that I ain't bowing. Percy Jackson does _not_ bow; not even to Zeus. And If I don't bow to Zeus, I sure as Hades ain't bowing Hindu-wanna-be-Olympian psychopath."

Everyone in the room, including Savitar, slowly turned to look at me like, _Do you have a death wish?!_ I actually don't know. I mean, I seem to get that reaction a lot, so maybe.

Savitar stared at me through Julian's eyes, unblinking and kind of crazy looking. "Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon," he said in that distorted voice. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled brightly. "Oh, so you have heard of me! Well, that's great, because I hate to brag, you know? And I really didn't want to have to tell you about the time I defeated Medusa. Or fought Atlas. Or held the sky. Or defeated Kronos. Or Hyperion. Or Gaea."

"You would be wise to fear me," Savitar asserted. "I am a god."

"Enough with the religious nonsense. You were just a man. Like me," Barry interrupted.

Savitar didn't scowl, but his head slowly turned in Barry's direction. His contempt was palpable (ooh, that's a good word) in every word he spat. "I am nothing like you, Barry. You're cruel. You're selfish. From my perspective, you're the big bad."

HR and I scoffed in unison, "Stupid."

Savitar ignored me and talked to HR instead. "Still here, pretender? Still trying to find your place?"

"I found my place," HR corrected cooly. "It's standing here with these people, against you."

Savitar smiled cruelly. "You know, the sad thing is that you live. You survived my wrath. The coward. Irony."

"Where are you? You said that I trapped you in the future, where?" Barry asked. _Wow_ , I thought. _Way to not let him know what it is you want to know and wait for him to accidentally volunteer the information._

"The only place you could think of," Savitar rasped. "The only place that could hold me."

Barry cocked his head slightly. "How long have you been imprisoned?"

"Long enough to lose my mind several times over."

I snorted. "Well, that explains a lot."

But Savitar ignored me again and kept talking. "It's only my will that keeps me this side of sanity."

Cisco frowned. "You know, it's funny, when I think of sanity I don't necessarily think of Savitar."

"Well, that's because you're small, Cisco," Savitar retorted.

"Dude, he's not that short," I argued raising a hand in Cisco's direction, but Savitar ignored me yet again. What the Hades was wrong with this dude?

"You've always been small. Reverb told you you could have been a god. But instead, you'd rather work as-" he sniffed distastefully- "tech support."

"You want to tell me why we're enemies?" Barry asked.

"Because we had to be," Savitar responded immediately.

"Yeah, and I _had_ throw Leo's toolbelt to the bottom of the lake when he nailed all the beds in my cabin to the roof." Once more, I was ignored.

"Only one of us could live. You thought that Thawne and Zoom were your biggest foes, but but it's me. It's always been me, Barry."

Joe shook his head hopelessly. "Man, what did we ever do to you?

Savitar's voice remained the same, but I got the feeling that if his voice weren't distorted, he'd be screaming. "You took everything from me! I never asked for any of this, Joe. I am only this way because of you. All of you!"

Barry ignored it. "When do we meet?"

Savitar smiled evilly. "Not long now. You're there when I become who I am."

"You're saying I caused you to get your speed? I created you?"

"Oh, no. I created myself, Barry. Only I can bring out my greatness."

"Your greatness? Well, you're still trapped, wherever you are, and I don't know how you're gonna escape. I mean, we got rid of the Philosopher's Stone."

Savitar's lips twitched. "Did we? I am closer to my freedom than I have ever been. Every step, every move that you make, it only brings me nearer to it. I only need one more thing."

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked Savitar curiously. He tried to ignore me again, but I knew he heard me. Then something clicked. "I'm not supposed to be here, am I?" I started talking faster, warming to the idea. "You're from the future. You know how everything is supposed to play out, but I'm not supposed to be a part of it, am I? You're scared. You're scared that if I get involved, I'll change things and you will end up losing."

Savitar finally looked at me. "I'm not the one who should be afraid of you." I felt my heart drop into my shoes.

"What?" I finally managed, a faint smile flickering on and off my face.

"Your being here can do far more damage than I could ever orchestrate from my prison. If you had any loyalty to these people, you'd solve your problems on your own earth, not burden these people." He waved his hand around the room. "How can anyone, including you, possibly focus on stopping me when you're focused on stopping yourself?"

 _He knows._ My hearing was nonexistent for a few moments as I processed that. I wasn't even sure the _Olympians_ knew we were having trouble with our powers, and certainly not anyone on this earth except for Oliver and (formerly on this earth) Kara.

When I could hear again, Iris finally spoke up. She looked just to the side of Savitar, not fully acknowledging him. "Man, do you love to hear yourself talk."

"Iris, trying to show that you're not afraid? But I know you are," Savitar assured her. "I'm sorry that you have to die. But it's you or me. And despite your feeble efforts to change the future, you can't, because I am the future Flash."

"Oh my gods," I said. " _Oh my gods._ Are you serious?! _That's_ who you're the future version of? What the Hades, man?"

Savitar stood and tried to focus on Barry, but his eyes darted to the side every once in a while as I had my epiphany. He tried to talk over me, which meant everyone else ignored me and listened to Savitar instead. "Barry, you've had to suffer worse than anyone. You've endured pain your whole life. Your mother, your father. Trust me, you'll never get over this."

Barry finally stopped Savitar by disconnecting the headset.

Julian gasped as he came back to himself. "Well? Good chat, was it?"

No one listened to him. Instead, Barry turned to me and demanded, "Alright, what the hell was that?"

"What do you mean 'What the Hades was that'? You know what it was! He just told you exactly who he is!" I exclaimed.

They all narrowed their eyes at me. "No, he didn't," Caitlin corrected.

"Yes, he did!" I insisted. "He literally said 'I am the future Flash'."

Cisco shook his head. "Um, there's a comma between 'future' and 'Flash'."

"No there isn't," I countered. "Punctuation saves lives." They all gave me confused looks. "Haven't you heard of that? You know, the 'let's eat Grandma' versus 'let's eat, Grandma'?" They still didn't show any signs of understanding, and I was getting more and more frustrated. "Only in this case, there's no comma and it's _your_ lives that'll be saved, not _Grandma's_!"

 **A/N: Quick little note: what happened to Percy right here is actually what happened to _me_ the first time I heard Savitar say "I am the future, Flash." I didn't hear the comma and freaked out. I look at my sister and was like, "OH MY GODS DID YOU HEAR THAT?!" But she didn't hear it the same way. Of course, turns out I was actually right, so...**


	11. Everyone Freaks Out About a Box

**A/N: Okay, I am SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! This week was finals week at my school so I've been stressing out and trying not to die, but I finally took all of them. So, I immediately sat down and worked on this.  
 _Thou heardest it from her own mouth. Verily, it was her fault. She doth not posses true dedication to her writing projects.  
_ Okay, that is a straight up lie. I'm really sorry this is late. Please don't kill me!  
 _It is too late. I hath already called for the stake and torch._  
**

 **Followers: thosedamolympians, halsofbails15, BlackxDragonxEmperor, Deathtrooper20, MistressScarlet01, and Poppy Allom.**

 **Favorites: halsofbails15, Cuud17, and Poppy Allom.**

 **Turtlepower12: Yeah, I just love dropping little Harry Potter references in because of Tom Felton. And I know, Percy IS right! This is a momentous occasion! :)**

 **Daughter of Trickery: Well, you'll see. It will cause problems if they believe him, yes, however... :)**

 **RosettaQueen20: Don't we all need more of Percy bragging? :)**

 **Alex Focker: Totally fine. Sometimes I forget with my stories whether I've actually written something yet or just thought about writing it. If you feel like leaving comments in the future, they would be much appreciated! :)**

 **OceanGirl: I haven't actually decided yet. I'm still playing with the idea of having them find out soon, but we'll see. Yeah, my little sister didn't hear it either so I was just like having this epiphany and she was like, "What the heck is wrong with you?" He kind of already has told them about his past in Where's the Starbucks, but there all some new members... Anyways, Jason and Leo are coming pretty soon. I wanted to squeeze them into this chapter, but ran out of room. :)**

 **BisexualKitsune: SO AM IIIIIIII!**

 **: Aww, you're too kind! Thank you so much! Really, I'm the one having all the fun over here. :)**

 **the Bass Beast: Ha ha, yeah. Except I totally messed up the timeline by bringing him in so there's so kind of weird eternal loop going on here because Savitar like just got memories of Percy being there, and the way he found out about Percy's haywire powers is _from_ Savitar, but you know, he _is_ Savitar, so... It's getting kinda crazy. Leo and Jason are coming soon, I promise. :)**

 **Guest (1): I'm...not totally sure how to respond to that. I don't even fully know what that means. Oh, shoot, did I accidentally write that when I was trying to say "Macaroni and cheese"?!**

 **IcyFox17: Yeah, I get the busy part. And it's SO COOL that you got his autograph! Yeah, I know the picture you're talking about. Yeah, I loved writing the kitty solution. But they're not quite done yet. I'm so glad you liked the short! It was super fun to write. And I love making those HP references. Ah, good times. Good times. And trust me, I'm really excited to bring Leo and Jason in. As for the bit about Savitar...well, you'll see in a moment. Anyways, he knew about the power thingy because back when he was still Barry Allen, Savitar revealed that something was wrong. So basically, he found out because of Savitar, which make some kind of big, confusing loop. _Thankee for saying hello, fair friend._ :)**

 **Artemis0406: Yeah, that was fun to write. :)**

 **Heir of ice: Aww, thank you so much! It really makes my day to hear stuff like that. :)**

 **Hope4All: Amen, sister! :)**

 **Unknown: Yeah, for sure. :)**

 **Guest (2): I promise, Annabeth is coming. :)**

 **Charlotte Harrison: Please don't give up on me. :(**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

 **and, most importantly, MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSSSSSS!**

"Okay, there is _no way_ Savitar is a future version of Barry," Iris insisted. "Savitar clearly wants to kill me. Why would Barry do that?"

"Don't ask me," I said crossing my arms. " _I_ don't know why Barry would want to kill you. Maybe you broke his favorite mug or something and he never got over it." For some reason, Barry looked over at Joe accusingly as I said that. "But when I'm back on my earth, chilling on the beach with a blue Coke in my hand and you text me saying that - shocker! - Savitar actually _is_ a future version of Barry, I will _definitely_ say 'I told you so'."

Barry, who had yet to say anything, finally spoke up. "What did he mean?"

My eyes darted to the left. "What do _you_ mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"You mean the thing - actually, I don't even know what _I'm_ talking about anymore. Too many 'means', am I right?"

"Fine," Barry growled. Obviously I had tested his patience, which is something I excel at. "What was Savitar talking about when he said you caused us more danger than he ever could in his prison?" Julian, who obviously didn't remember anything that came out of his mouth, widened his eyes slightly upon hearing that.

"Um," I stuck my hands in my pockets, "I have no idea."

Joe scoffed. "Liar."

I sighed and muttered, " _Vlákas_. Green Bean was right. I should've told you earlier."

"Told us what?" Iris asked softly.

"That the mini-accelerator explosion made everyone's powers go haywire." I paused for a moment. "Including mine."

HR shrugged. "So, what does that mean? Every time you go to the beach the waves get bigger or something?"

I shook my head. "No, it means every time I get startled or angry, I'm much more liable to make a hurricane instead a few waves. The first time Jason and I tried to spar after the explosion, we both ended up getting so frustrated that he caused a huge thunderstorm, complete with lightning, and I created a little earthquake. And by little, I mean approximately a seven on the Richter scale!"

Julian narrowed his eyes and leaned forward. "Then why would you _come_ here?"

"Because I needed to be away from the world where I'm hunted down every time I set foot outside of Camp Half-Blood! Can you imagine? 'Oh look, there's Percy Jackson! Let's go kill him! Oh, wait. We can't now, because he summoned a hurricane that killed us _and_ half the population of Rhode Island!' At least here I can relax a little more. Or, at least, that's what I thought."

Barry rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "Why didn't you tell us this?"

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Um, I didn't feel like it?"

Everyone sighed exasperatedly, but my not-so-explanatory explanation seemed to satisfy them for the time being.

"What did he mean about the stone, though?" Cisco finally wondered after a few minutes. "I mean, we got rid of it, right? Over and done with."

Iris frowned. "Well, I guess there could be a second stone, or something. Maybe the stone we had was only a piece of the whole thing."

"The acolytes might know something," Joe suggested, "like that Craig guy."

I burst out laughing. "You're telling me this guy has _acolytes_? What do they do, carry candles and perform Gregorian chants as Savitar waltzes along behind them?"

Not for the first time that day, I was ignored. Cisco immediately started tapping away on the nearest computer. "His car's GPS says he's somewhere near Mount Buccelato."

Barry walked briskly to Cisco's side, examining the computer screen. "Buccelato? That's miles away from here. What would he be doing out there?"

"You know, there is a way you could find out," I suggested not-so-subtly. Barry just stared at me for a moment, so I elaborated. "Was I not clear? I thought I was. I meant you should use your speed-"

"Yeah, we got it, Percy," HR reassured me. "BA was just leaving." And, true to HR's word, Barry sped off in a burst of lightning.

"He did remember to get his suit, right?" I checked.

"Yes, Percy," Barry's voice answered from the computer's speaker. "I remembered the suit."

I shrugged, although he couldn't tell. "Just making sure."

Cisco leaned down as he spoke into the comns. "Okay, talk to us. What do you see?"

"Some serious _Temple of Doom_ stuff." There was a pause. Then, Barry's tone changed to one full of dread. "They have a box."

"Well, someone call the police!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. "They have a _box_ , which is a _highly_ dangerous object."

He let out an exasperated sigh. "That's not what I-"

Barry had to stop talking so we could hear what was going on on his end. Apparently, the so-called "acolytes" were doing some kind of ritual. "God of Speed," one of them cried, "soon your enemies will fall and you will rise once more on Earth!"

"It looks exactly like the one that held the stone," Barry said.

Joe sighed. "You were right, Bear."

I frowned. "What exactly are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go see what's in it."

"Maybe that's not the best-" I started. But Barry cut me off by flashing forward and (presumably) grabbing the box.

"What exactly are you guys doing out here?" Barry asked in a singsong voice.

The other guy, who I assumed was one of the acolytes, replied, "Worshipping his greatness." Personally, I thought he sounded like a self-righteous idiot, but everyone else was muttering stuff like, "Poor brainwashed guy." I guess my opinion wasn't very popular.

There was a shuffling noise, which I assumed was Barry taking the aforementioned box. "Let's see how far he gets without this."

The self-righteous dude chuckled softly. "He's ten steps ahead of you. There's no stopping Savitar. If I were you," he laughed again, "I'd move up the wedding."

That was the wrong thing to say. We all knew it. Even though we couldn't see what was happening, it was pretty easy to tell that Barry was mad now. Really mad. It kinda felt like dramatic music was supposed to be playing.

But, he did finally bring the box back. Cisco immediately whisked it away to run some tests on it, but came back pretty soon. Apparently, their machines worked _really_ fast.

"So far, not so good," Cisco sighed. "It's the same as last time."

"Are we sure this isn't the same box?" Iris asked.

"It can't be," Barry assured her. "I threw it into the Speed Force."

"Yeah, but you said the explosion threw you into the future. What if it did something to the box too, you know?"

"Woah woah woah woah," I made a timeout gesture with my hands. "You went to the _future_? Awesome. Were there flying cars yet?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "It was only five months into the future."

"Oh." I paused. "So that's a yes, then?"

Julian stood from his examination of the box. "I hate to say it, Barry, but, after all my years of research, I've never heard or come across another box or Stone. I think this is it."

"If that's true, we need to consider the possibility that Savitar has that Stone," Joe said.

Cisco grabbed the box again. "I'm gonna check for radioactive isotopes or gravimetric force residue, 'cause if it's the same as last time, we're in big trouble." He left and Caitlin followed.

Iris sighed. "I'm gonna head back out. The rest of you should too."

Joe and Julian followed her out, but Barry plopped into a swivel chair.

"You do have a job, correct?" I asked.

Barry looked at me like I was speaking Greek, which I guess wasn't totally impossible. "What?"

"Don't you have a job? You realize you haven't actually gone in to work since I got here."

"It's a weekend," he protested weakly.

I blinked at him exasperatedly. "It's a Wednesday. Time passes at the same rate on our earths, remember?" I sat in the other swivel chair. "So, what? You feel like sitting around and brooding?"

"Yes," he mumbled into his hands.

There was a beat of silence before he spoke again. "Listen, I'm sorry about earlier."

"Oh," I said innocently, "you mean the part where you accused me of being an inexperienced kid who didn't know what he was doing?"

He glared at me, but there was no real malice behind it. "Yes. It wasn't true and even if it was, I shouldn't have said anything. I guess," he sighed, "I'm just so...so focused on saving Iris that I just feel like I don't have time to think about anything else."

I crossed one leg over the other, shifting in my chair. "Trust me, there is _always_ time to think of something else. Food, for example."

"Can you _really_ think about food when your family's in imminent danger?"

"Well, no," I admitted. "But that's kind of my point, even though I haven't actually said anything that would give you any clue as to what my point was. Iris isn't _really_ in imminent danger, right? I mean, you have five months. Why not take the time to enjoy them?"

"Because Iris's life is more important than an English paper. It's not something I can just forget about up until the last minute and then stay up all night doing."

"Oh, so you've done that too, huh?"

"Uh, no."

I laughed softly. "Liar."

We sat in comfortable silence until my phone rang.

As I tapped my foot to the rhythm of CCR, I checked the caller ID and froze. "Schist."

"Excuse me?"

"It's Annabeth," I explained. "I had to hang up on her last time. I meant to call her back, but like, totally forgot." Barry stood to leave. "Where are you going?" I demanded.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this."

"You can't _leave_ me with her!"

"I have a job to get to, remember? Besides, it's just a phone call."

"You have no idea how intimidating her voice is!" I called after him. I cursed again and then slowly answered the phone. "Hi, honey."

"DON'T YOU 'HONEY' ME, PERSEUS JACKSON!" I held the phone away from my ear as she continued her tirade of insults.

"Love you too," I finally said after she calmed down a little bit.

"What's going on over there?" she demanded.

"Well, we have the cats contained, for now, but we haven't figured out how to kill them yet."

"Are you serious? All those scientists and scholars and they can't figure this one out?"

I frowned. "Well, did you?"

"Of course," she answered. "You have to kill them using natural causes. Unfortunately, stabbing them with Celestial bronze doesn't count as natural causes."

I took a deep, calming breath. "You mean to say, that this entire time, we've been driving ourselves up a wall trying to figure out how to get rid of them, and the whole time, we could've just squished them or something."

"Um, yeah."

"Alright, that's it. Those little suckers are going down the drain."

"Wait, Percy," she commanded. I stopped. "Have you asked him yet?"

"No. I will soon, I promise."

"Okay. Things are getting…" she sighed, "out of hand over here."

"I'll ask him as soon as I can," I promised. "I love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and marched down in the direction of the Pipeline. As I did, I heard voices.

"No way," Cisco insisted. "I'm not gonna vibe you there so you can watch your sister die."

"Okay, Chesco, Chesco, this is to help Wallace. To help him see what happens so he knows what to do in the moment."

I turned and started walking in the voices' direction, the cats forgotten.

"Come on, Cisco, please," Wally's voice begged. "If Savitar's coming back and I'm the only one that can save Iris, I have to do everything I can to make sure that happens."

By this time, I had reached the room they were in. As I leaned against the doorframe, I asked, "Are you sure you want that?"

Wally turned to regard me. "Yes," he said like I was the idiot in this situation. "If it'll help me save my sister, yes."

I shook my head. "I don't think you understand. Once you see someone you love die, even if it's just in a dream or a vision, it haunts you. You'll never be able to forget it, even if she lives."

"I have to see it," Wally insisted.

Cisco closed his eyes and sighed, resigning himself. "Okay. If you have to see it, come on down, be my guest." He brushed past me in the doorway and I turned to follow him, HR and Wally close behind.

Soon, we were back down in the room where we talked to Savitar. "HR, you know how to work this thing, right?"

"I know how to work this, yeah," he agreed readily. I watched him skeptically, eyebrows raised.

"Anything goes wrong, you get Caitlin down here stat," Cisco continued.

"I know what I'm doing," he insisted. "I saw what you did. All I gotta do is...this!" He jabbed one of the buttons, but nothing happened.

"The other button," Cisco said flatly as HR said, "It's the other button."

HR pushed the correct button and Cisco and Wally's eyes closed. Even though they looked like they were asleep, they were talking, which was really creepy.

"Little bit of a lighter touch next time, HR!" Cisco called. I guess he had forgotten we standing right next to him.

"Copy that, lighter touch," HR nodded.

"This way," Cisco said.

I leaned in HR's direction, not sure if they could hear me or not. "So, do you guys just do stuff like this all the time?"

"Yeah," he responded.

"You guys are weird," I decided. "Then again, I doubt we'd be friends if you weren't."

"This is it," Cisco sighed.

"Okay…" Wally drawled. "So, that's the distance I need to cover. There were a few beats of silence where it got kind of awkward. I thought they had fallen asleep for real this time until Wally suddenly yelled, "NO!"

I jumped. "Gods, don't _do_ that!"

"Iris?" Wally muttered quietly, sounding like his heart was breaking into pieces.

I frowned. "What exactly are they watching?" HR raised an eyebrow. "I mean, of course I know it's Iris's death, but… How does she die?"

"I'm not exactly sure," HR replied. "I just know it has something to do with Savitar."

"Come on," Cisco finally said softly. HR pushed the button again and they came out of it, both looking kind of freaked out and out of breath.

"What'd you see?" HR asked as soon as they were out. "Was it good? Did that help?"

"Yeah," Wally nodded. "Yeah. It helped a lot."

I cocked my head. His tone was purely venomous. "What happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Wally denied.

I tossed his denial aside. "Minotaur dung. I haven't heard anyone sound that mad since Piper was chasing after the Stolls for doing her makeup in the middle of the night."

"What, did they do it badly or something?" Cisco asked.

"No, they did it well. That was the problem. So, Wally, _what happened_?"

Wally shook his head. "Not now. I need to find Barry."


	12. Secrets Within Secrets Within Secrets

**A/N: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I am so so so so so so so so so so so SO sorry this is late. A lot of stuff happened in the past two weeks, including being unable to access a computer for five days and a mild case of the dreaded writer's block (dun dun dun!). Anyways, this chapter is pretty short, but I figured you guys were probably getting a little anxious.  
 _As usual, thou dost not telleth the whole truth.  
_ Uh, what?  
 _Thou hast discovered a new obsession, which violates thy New Year's revolution. Verily, thou hast violated thy resolution in eight days. Thou art a failure._  
Okay, so _maybe_ I started watching _Supernatural_ and became totally obsessed, but that's not the only reason! Seesh, Ranger.  
 _MY heart delighteth in your discomfort. And Supernatural._  
Naturally.**

 **Followers: Gold December, SilentHuntress24, ServantDreamer, Jedi Master Tano, and Athena's Slytherin Son. Aw, I love you guys. Thank you so much!**

 **Favorites: ServantDreamer, music31, Jedi Master Tano, and Athena's Slytherin Son. Thank you thank you thank you thank you!**

 **: Aw, thank you so much! It makes me so happy to hear that people are enjoying this. And I'm glad you think I'm doing a good job of balancing canon and Percy's involvement. :)**

 **Turtlepower12: Oh good. I'm glad that little part was confusing. I like doing that to people. :)**

 **Hope4All: Yes, Leo and Jason are coming. There will also be a few other people who will remain nameless...for now. But they should be coming in the next few chapters. :)**

 **RosettaQueen20: Oh, you'll see. I've got so much planned! Mwah ha ha ha! :)**

 **Alex Focker: Perhaps. I don't know, we'll see where that goes. I haven't fully decided on the extent of Percy's involvement with Savitar yet. :)**

 **IcyFox17: Yeah, I love making up all these silly scenarios that happen at Camp Half-Blood and throwing references to inside jokes we already know exist from the books. And you're right, that does sound kind of weird, but I get it. YOU HEAR THAT, RANGER?! Thanks for the cookies! :)**

 **Heir of ice: Aw, I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! And I'm sure your stories weren't that bad. :)**

 **Oceangirl: Nah, you'll see. And I actually have been planning to do a Ranger's Apprentice/PJO crossover for a while, so expect to see one of those. :)**

 **Guest: Oh, okay. Thanks for clearing that up. I was so confused. And don't worry, you're not the only one who thinks about food a lot. I mean, take me for example. I could really go for pizza right now and I literally just ate. To be honest, I couldn't really remember if they told Team Flash about their pasts either. Heroes/Villains and this storyline tend to run together in my mind. But yeah, I'm not really a huge fan of Heroes/Villains myself. :)**

 **the Bass Beast: Oh, you will find out soon, my friend. And trust me, I'm super excited to bring Leo and Jason in too. Plus, you will get that dramatic cat death scene, just maybe not in this chapter. :)**

 **SeaweedBrainYT: I hope you enjoy this one just as much, even though it's short. :)**

I followed Wally up to the Cortex hesitantly. I wasn't really sure I wanted to be there for whatever kind of confrontation Wally was looking for. Cisco and I exchanged nervous glances as we walked. HR trailed us happily, humming "I Want You Back" under his breath.

As soon as Wally stormed into the Cortex, Barry noticed. Iris spun around in her swivel chair (wheeee) to face her brother. Well, I say that like Wally's presence wasn't obvious. Let me clarify: it was. Wally had become the literal elephant in the room. Well, not literal, but - you know what I mean.

"Wally-" Barry sighed. "Why does no one listen to me?"

"You're so full of it," Wally accused, voice low and steady.

I looked around with a confused expression (apparently, Cisco thought I looked ridiculous, because he snapped a picture). "What are you talking about, Daffodil?"

Wally ignored me and kept talking to Barry. "Railing at me for not telling everyone about Savitar. What about what _you're_ not telling everyone, Barry?

"What are you-"

"Cisco vibed me into the future," Wally interrupted. "I saw what happened. Tell my sister why you asked her to marry you."

There was an awkward pause. I frowned, wondering what Wally could possibly be talking about. Then I leaned backward slightly as an idea occurred to me. But not even Barry could be _that_ stupid, right? "Go on," Wally continued, "tell her the real reason, Barry."

Iris swiveled slightly to face her fiance. "What's he talking about?"

"Yeah," I cut in. "Please tell me you didn't do something so stupid, it's worthy of yours truly."

Barry chuckled dryly, sending Wally and I a death glare as he did. Then he reluctantly faced Iris again. "The night that Savitar kills you, you didn't have a ring on your finger." Apparently, Barry could be that stupid.

Iris's head tilted back as she realized what he was implying. "We weren't engaged yet." Barry couldn't quite meet her eyes. "And you thought that if we were-"

"That it might change the future," Barry finished. His eyes darted furtively up to Iris's face and back down.

Iris didn't even grace him with a reply. She just stood, slowly and carefully, and then walked out of the Cortex. Barry immediately stood and followed her, running into Wally harder than necessary on the way out. I heard him calling after Iris on his way.

Caitlin bit her lower lip and wandered into the med bay, Julian following her. I turned to talk to Wally.

"So…" I started. "That was rude."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Wally growled, eyes trained on the doorway Barry had disappeared through.

"Oh no," I shook my head, "not him. You."

Wally stared at me like I had turned into a dolphin. "What do you mean?"

"Dude, so maybe he proposed to save her, but the guy is hopelessly in love. You know that, right? Trust me, he's been watching her with those puppy dog eyes for _years_."

"He shouldn't have needed another reason."

"Now, look-" I cut myself off when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. "Woah, what is _that_?"

Caitlin was holding a little piece of something that glowed blue. Really, it was no wonder it caught my eye. I mean, you know how I feel about blue.

Julian looked up, a grim expression on his face. "A piece of the Philosopher's Stone."

I nodded. "Oh." Then I remembered that was the thing Team Flash had thrown into the Speed Force to keep Savitar from escaping. " _Oh._ "

Cisco cleared his throat. "We'd better get Barry back here."

* * *

Barry turned the fragment over in his hand, examining it thoroughly. He looked up at Caitlin and finally asked, "How long have you had this?"

I watched Caitlin expectantly, my mouth full of chow mein. What? Barry was taking forever and I was hungry, so I ordered Chinese. Sue me.

"Ever since you threw the box into the Speed Force." Barry sighed. "It's such a small piece; I didn't think it would really matter."

"Why would you keep it though?" Cisco wondered.

"I thought I could use it to get rid of my powers."

I choked on my kung pow chicken. "You're _what_?"

Caitlin frowned. "My powers."

"Since when do you have powers?" I demanded.

"Since Flashpoint," Cisco responded.

"You mean the whole time I've been here, she has powers and _no one_ thought to, oh I don't know...tell me?" They all nodded unapologetically. "You know, sometimes I really hate you guys. Carry on," I said with a wave of my hand.

HR smiled. "Now that is a really great song. 'Carry On My Wayward Son' by Oklahoma? Amazing."

"Kansas," Cisco corrected, touching his forehead to the desk. "That song was written by Kansas."

"Whatever, guys," Barry interrupted. "Can you get rid of them?"

Caitlin looked at her feet. "I don't know. I haven't figured out how to use it yet."

"It could be that her...you know, Killer Frost side might have been clouding her judgement," Julian finally spoke up.

"No Julian," Caitlin contradicted sadly. "It was me. I'm...I'm really sorry, guys."

"Right now, I think we just need to figure out where Savitar is," Cisco interjected.

I swallowed and turned to face Julian. "What a wonderful idea."

Everyone else turned to stare at Julian expectantly.

"No," he said flatly.

"One more time," Barry pleaded.

"No." About half the room gave him puppy dog eyes. I didn't, though. I wasn't really comfortable with making puppy dog eyes at the guy. I mean, come on! I just met the guy like, a week ago. "No, _no_." Julian insisted. "You want to summon Savitar again? I'm not a human Ouija **(A/N: Since this always confused me, pronounce as wee-jee, or something along those lines.)** board."

"It's the last time," Barry bargained. "And just long enough to see if we can track his location."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, dude, are you sure you can do that?"

Barry didn't get a chance to reply as Julian continued, "No. No." Julian stormed out of the Cortex and presumably into one of the bajillion rooms in STAR Labs. Caitlin followed. I had a feeling she would end up convincing him to say yes, somehow. Those seemed to have a...special bond, if you know what I mean ( _wink wink_ ).

I kept eating my food for a few minutes, but it was awkwardly silent. Everyone else seemed to be perfectly happy with standing around and keeping their mouths shut, but I really wasn't.

"So," I started, "anyone remember those cats we have locked up in the basement?"

No one answered.

"Well, I figured out how we can kill them.

Julian walked into the room, Caitlin trailing him. "Fine," he said to the room at large. "I'll do it."


	13. I Meet a Crazy Cat Lady

**A/N: What's this? Could it be? After all this time... IT IS! Hello, everyone; it's wonderful to be back with you on this lovely Friday evening! I finally got my stuff together and banged this chapter out, so please enjoy. It's a little shorter than I would have liked, but oh well. As to why I've been gone so long, well...  
 _QUIET MORTAL! HATH YOU NO RESPECT? I TAKETH MY READING VERY SERIOUSLY AND THOU HAST DISRUPTED IT!  
_ I'm sorry, but I'm trying to do your job!  
 _I HATH THIRTEEN YEARS OF TV AND FANFICTION TO CATCHETH UP ON. THY READERS CAN WAITETH!  
_ Yeah, sorry. So much Supernatural. In fact, don't be surprised of you see a oneshot SPN/PJO crossover in the near future. I'm just trying to re-write it for the fourth time. Literally.  
 _SHUTETH UP, ASSBUTT!  
_ You haven't even gotten to that season yet! How on _earth_ do you know that?  
** _ **MY LIFE HATH BEEN SUCKED AWAY BY THE GLORIES OF PINTREST AND TUMBLR!  
**_ **You don't have a tumblr account.  
 _WELL I SHOULDETH!  
_ Whatever. Anyways, thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I really appreciate all the support, especially since I've been so quiet lately. And thank you so much for not repeatedly asking for updates. That kind of stuff can really put a lot of pressure on you but you guys were so amazing. I love you guys!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!  
 _SHUTETH UP!_  
**

"Back to worship me once again?" Savitar asked through Julian.

I snorted. "Right. Worship. Because we all know you're _so_ powerful. If you're so great and all-knowing, how come you haven't already killed us all? Oh, wait I forgot. They trapped you, didn't they? Sorry, that was _so_ insensitive of me to remind you of your horrible defeat."

Savitar glared at me, but said nothing.

"Percy's exactly right," Barry chimed in. "You'll never know freedom again."

Savitar simply smirked. "All will be revealed soon, Flash. You will face my wrath. You will beg for mercy, and you will get none."

Barry fought hard to keep his expression neutral, but I could tell he was getting pissed. I was proved right when Barry yanked the cord out of the headset connecting Julian to Savitar.

Julian fell back into the chair.

"Did it work?" HR asked quickly.

"Yeah, we got a hit," Cisco answered. He bit his lower lip. "It's just that that hit is all of Central City."

I raised an eyebrow. "Well, gee, that's helpful. I had _no_ _idea_ that Savitar would be somewhere in Central City since he attacked you here. Wow. That's really surprising."

Cisco shot me an exasperated glance. "I think I can get a little more specific, but I'm going to have to give it the old metahuman try."

Barry's phone buzzed and he pulled it out. "Alright," he said, looking up. "Let me know if you find anything, okay?" He started walking out of the room, putting the phone to his ear as he went.

I sighed, shaking my head, and headed out of the room as well.

"Wait, where are you going?" HR asked.

"You people sit around too much," I replied. "I'm gonna go find something to destroy."

"Ah, sound logic," HR nodded.

A couple hours later, I was running out of things I could destroy without potentially blowing up/flooding STAR Labs.

I wandered aimlessly around the halls, wondering what I should do next, when I passed the Pipeline.

There were four or five cells filled with meta-skele-cats. The cells held so many cats that the poor little kitties didn't have any room to move without changing into their skeletal form. When they caught sight of me, they hissed angrily.

I watched them, head cocked for a moment. Annabeth had said we could kill them with natural causes, right? Drowning counts as a natural cause. I shrugged and thrust my right hand out. There was a familiar tugging in my gut as water burst from the pipes and into the cell.

The cells were about halfway full when an alarm went off. Seriously, how many alarms did these people have?

Barely three seconds later, Barry was skidding to a stop next to me. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "They'll just replicate again!"

"Uh, no they won't."

" _Why_ not, again?"

"Well, I was _trying_ to tell you earlier. When Annabeth called, she told me they figured out how to kill them over at Camp Half-Blood. They just have to die of natural causes. That's why the cliff worked."

 _Yes_ , a voice boomed across STAR Labs.

I had just enough time to wonder what the Hades was going on before Barry and I were suddenly in the middle of the Cortex, along with the rest of Team Flash, excepting Wally and Jesse. Everyone simultaneously jumped, glancing frantically around the room to the new additions. But it wasn't just Team Flash and I. There was also a strange woman with us.

She was dressed in a traditional Greek _chiton_ which practically screamed goddess. Not to mention the woman was beautiful in an unearthly way. She was long limbed and graceful. Her face was regal and haughty, but weirdest of all were her eyes.

They were a bright amber color, almost yellow, and her pupils were slitted like - shocker! - a cat's.

Okay, so maybe I lied. The weirdest thing about her wasn't the eyes. It was the cheap black cat ear headband that rested behind her ears.

Her arms held out to either side, the woman continued, _Now you see_ _the lesson I, Ailuros, goddess of the cats, have been trying to teach you._ The goddess's mouth didn't move, but everyone still heard her voice, clear as day.

Everyone else in the room turned to look at me like, _This is your fault, isn't it?_

I just sighed and stared at Alluring-roast tiredly. "How long did you practice that entrance?"

Everyone looked at me like I was insane.

The goddess dropped her arms in exasperation. _Perseus Jackson. I had heard that your level of sass was truly impressive, but I did not expect you to ruin such a badass entrance. Can you not see when a woman is attempting to make a good first impression?_

I shrugged like, _Whatcha gonna do?_ "What can I say? It's a gift."

Julian frowned. "Wait, so…" He pointed to Ailuros. " _You're_ a goddess? An _actual_ goddess?"

 _Yes._ Ailuros resumed her previous stance. _Young Perseus-_

"Yeesh, I'm not _that_ young," I interrupted.

Ailuros ignored me. _Young Perseus has glimpsed my purpose in sending the cats to you._

"That was you?!" All of Team Flash asked as one.

 _Yes._ The goddess gave them what I think was supposed to be a benevolent nod. _I wanted to teach you a lesson. I made it so the spell magically sensed what made each of you special. Your speed. Your strength. Your swordsmanship. Your shooting. I negated those to make you think outside of the box. Now you won't rely on your gifts to solve all your problems. I have made you better heroes - nay, better people._

I narrowed my eyes. "Is that really why you did it?"

Ailuros shifted uncomfortably on her feet and her eyes darted sideways. _Perish the thought._

"'Kay, why did you _really_ do it?"

 _In truth, I was angry because your friend Jason has not built me a shrine at either camp, nor given me a trading card like Kymopoleia's. Those are - as I have heard many your age say - lit._

"Right," I nodded. "Well you know, I think the obvious way to go here would be to talk to Jason. And hey, if you have to throw the occasional monstrous cat his way, that's totally fine."

 _Perhaps I shall take this up with Jason. My kittens should be convincing enough._

"Yeah, okay."

Ailuros disappeared with a faint _Mrow!_

I rubbed my temples tiredly. "Sorry about that. Minor gods and goddesses have gotten _very_ tempermental lately."

Team Flash stared at me in shock.

Cisco blinked. "There...there was a goddess...in the Cortex."

HR, who seemed completely unaffected, just slapped him in the shoulder. "Hey, Cesco, Cesco, we were just getting somewhere! Come on, we gotta get back to it."

Cisco blinked again, but followed HR back into his lab.


	14. The Return of Blueberry

**A/N: Woohoo! Here we go again! Thank you so much to eveyrone who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I really love seeing y'all love...the story. Smooth phrasing, am I right? Anyways, This chapter's really kinda short and doesn't have anything super important in it, but I'm setting the stage for some additional characters and-  
** _ **Ah, I seeth that thou hath decided to disturb my contemplations once more.  
**_ **Ah, yes. Your comtemplations of Supernatural?  
 _What else?_  
** **You could maybe actually like, focus on finishing this story or something.  
 _Ha! You jest. Now SHUTTETH UP!  
_ Anyways, those characters _will_ include some other demigods, so get excited! I know I am! As some of you may have noticed, however, my update schedule has kinda disintegrated. I'm going to try to keep it more regular now, but I'm not sure how well that will turn out. Thanks for being patient! My Supernatural obsession  
 _Outteth of my way, mortal! This be-eth my jurisdiction! The glory that is Supernatural-_  
More like black hole. You put all your time in and-  
 _-has enraptured me. I hath finally reached season four and shall soon be on the fifth season, though my parents hath decided that I should not watch it. No matter! I shall find a way!  
_ Anyways, about this story... The cats are now gone for good, which means we will be moving on to the second (and possibly third) villain in this story. Please enjoy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Cisco wasn't gone long. He came back not fifteen minutes later, a grim expression on his face. "I know where Savitar is."

Everyone's head instantly snapped over to his direction.

"Where?" Barry demanded instantly.

"In the Speed Force," Cisco answered taking a seat. "That's why only speedsters could see him. Future you trapped him in there. I mean, it makes sense. It's almost as good a throwing him into space."

Iris nodded. "So that's why he only shows up a few minutes at a time. The Speed Force just sucks him back in."

I cleared my throat. "Um, didn't you guys throw that rock into the SpF and give him the only thing he needed to escape?"

Joe raised an eyebrow. "SPF? What does sunscreen have to do with anything?"

"Not _sunscreen_ ," I corrected. "It's an abbreviation for Speed Force."

HR nodded. "Nice."

"Except Savitar doesn't have the _whole_ stone," Julian interjected with a glance at Caitlin.

Just then, Jesse whooshed into the Cortex and I almost fell over backwards. Seriously, how do these people get used to that?

"Wally went after Savitar," she blurted. Everyone turned to stare at her as she continued. "He started hallucinating; he thought he was talking to his mom."

"Guys, the stone's gone," Caitlin said.

"Find him," Barry commanded urgently.

Cisco raced over to his computers and started tapping away. "I can't. He turned off the suit's telemetry." Cisco kept tapping away and Barry whooshed into his suit.

"Barry," I started, "you gotta take me with you."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Y - look, we don't have time for this. I'm coming."

"No, you're not," Barry insisted.

"Don't make me latch onto you. I'll do it."

"You can't keep up with me," Barry reminded me.

"There's a huge power surge at the old Kob Factory!" Cisco exclaimed. He pulled up the security footage, which showed Wally running around and around in circles opening some kind of portal.

Barry tensed up for a moment, like he always did just before he ran off and I used that split second to tether myself to him. Since I was now literally attached to the water in his arm, he'd have to cut it off if he wanted me gone. Ha.

The world was blurring around us, but by the time we stopped, it turned out we were too late.

Wally had already thrown the shard of the stone into the portal and was now suspended in the center, yelling for help.

As soon as I had my wits about me, I thrust my hands out, latching onto the water in Wally and trying to pull him back. It was one of the hardest things I've ever done.

The Speed Force had ultimate cosmic power behind it, but I had the power of the gods. And so we were locked in a fight that would decide which of us was greater. There was one slight problem with that. The Speed Force was all-encompassing, eternal. I was not. I had limits.

Beads of sweat rolled down the side of my face as I struggled with the Speed Force. Even to this day I'm not really sure how long it took. It seemed a lot longer than it was, probably.

But finally, my grip on Wally began to slip. I wasn't sure why. Yes, I was tired, but not to the point of exhaustion. Then a line of fire ran up Wally's entire body and I realized why. The pressure our two forces were putting on his body were burning him up. Soon, there wouldn't be any water for me to hold on to, and the Speed Force would win.

It finally happened, and Wally was sucked into the Speed Force as I fell backwards with a grunt. As I got to my feet, Savitar crawled out.

He was wearing metal armour that glowed blue in the chinks. Judging from the amount of light let out, the stuff wasn't really very functional. Looked pretty cool though.

"I AM FREE!" he shouted in that freaky voice of his.

"Ah, Styx," I muttered. "That's never good."

Barry still hadn't said anything. Probably in shock or something.

"Ground," Savitar continued, running his metal-clawed hands over the asphalt. "Air. I can _feel_ again." Savitar rose to his feet. "I've beaten you, finally."

"Where's Wally? What just happened to him?" Barry demanded.

I got the feeling that if we could see his face, Savitar would be smiling. "Like the Greek myth, Atlas-"

"Can we _not_ talk about Atlas?" I interrupted. "The dude's an annoying jerk. Not to mention _homicidal_."

Savitar growled and I realized I was lucky he was so enraptured with his new freedom. I was so exhausted from trying to keep Wally on this side of the portal, I probably wouldn't be able to hold him for long. Then he would kill me. And dying at the hands of a self-proclaimed Atlas on another earth was not how I wanted to go.

"Wally has taken my place in the Speed Force," Savitar continued. "You know me. I love a good myth."

"Ooh, nice," I complimented. "You set up a whole little schtick there. Honestly, do you practice your lines or do they just come naturally?"

"I've had centuries to contemplate my answers. I know everything you will say."

I laughed. "Well, everything except for what _I_ say, am I right?"

"When you created Flashpoint," Savitar had turned to Barry again, which I was fairly sure counted as talking to yourself, "you unwittingly provided me with the means for my return! You gave me the idea to turn Wally into Kid Flash, to make him fast enough to replace me in your prison. His youth and ego were my allies."

"That right there is kinda undeniable," I muttered.

Savitar let out a dry chuckle. "So taken with his fame and speed, he never saw he was running right into my trap."

"How do I get him out?" Barry asked harshly.

"Wally's gone," Savitar insisted.

" _How do I get him out?_ "

Savitar continued as if Barry hadn't spoken. "Suffering in an endless void for all eternity. Another victim Barry Allen failed to save."

"No!" Barry cried in anger. "I'm gonna kill you!" Well, this was sure turning out to be a nice chat.

Savitar dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "If you had the strength to end my life, you would've done it in the future. But Barry Allen doesn't kill. He's the good guy. The boy Joe raised. The man Iris loves. You have everything and deserve none of it." By this time, Barry was almost literally vibrating with sheer fury. "I'm going to destroy this city, like I did in the future, so you see the truth, Barry! And then, you'll treat me like a god."

"You're _not_ a god!" Barry roared.

Barry and Savitar charged each other, which means I did my best to get out of the way. Getting in between them would be like stepping in between two rabid bulls while wearing a bright red jumpsuit covered in flashing red lights and holding throwing a box of red confetti in the air as I poured red paint over myself and jumped up and down screaming bloody murder in a city of red buildings.

When they finally stopped blurring, Savitar had Barry pinned to a wall, some kind of blade through his right shoulder. Ouch.

"Who are you?" Barry demanded, persistent as ever.

"I am the Future Flash."

"Show your face!"

"I want so badly to kill you, and I will. But you have to live a little longer. Long enough to see Iris die."

I decided enough was enough. My strength was already sapped from my attempted rescue earlier, but I still had enough energy to control plain water, and there was enough of that around. I controlled it, pushing it together until there was a huge column behind Savitar that grabbed him around the neck and flung him away.

I dashed over to where Barry was and pulled him to his feet by his good shoulder just as Jesse came whooshing in. I handed him over. "Take him."

Jesse sped away, but came back for me two minutes later. Then I almost wished she hadn't, because things at STAR Labs were _chaos_. And I never liked seeing a friend in pain.


	15. Barry Acts Like an Idiot

**A/N: Ta-da! It's an update! I finally got my sugar honey iced tea together, sat myself down, and wrote this, so..yeah. Enjoy! And blame Ranger for the slow updates. She kept getting...distracted.**  
 _ **Hmm, what doth thou think of "Thy Friendly Neighborhood Empousai"**_ **_as a title? Dost thou think it revealeth the main antagonist too soon?  
_ Um, yeah. Kinda. Wait, what are you even working on?  
 _A thousand times I have told thee, thou dost not need to knoweth.  
_ How am I supposed to help you with your title then?  
 _Hm, perhaps I shall simply call it..."Pie at Minnie's". That seemeth innocent enough, doth it not?  
_ Sure. Whatever. Well, if y'all see anything of mine titled "Pie at Minnie's", I have no idea what it is...yet. I'll find out soon.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. Your support really means a lot to me! Some of you may have noticed that Percy is still set on his idea that Savitar is a future version of Barry. Wow, no chance of that happening, right? And on a completely different note, I have foiled my parents' efforts to keep me from Supernatural! Mwah ha ha ha ha! So...yeah. Really, thank you all so much for being patient with me. I really hope you like this chapter, and um...sorry. About the ending, I mean.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Barry touched his shoulder gingerly. I assumed it was still broken after Savitar had decided to spear Barry like a piece of steak on a fork. _Totally_ inconsiderate, especially considering Barry wasn't even cooked until medium-rare beforehand. That savage just tried to eat him raw.

Or maybe I'm just too caught up in the steak analogy. Mm. Steak sounds good right about now.

"I have to get Wally out." Barry glared around the room, looking very much like a small, clearly harmless chihuahua growling at a grizzly, daring anyone to contradict him.

Challenge accepted.

"Barry, your shoulder is still broken," Jesse sighed. Apparently I wasn't the only one who thought Barry was putting out stupid ideas here. "You have to at least let me come with you."

"Yeah, Barry I don't know how happy the Speed Force will be with you busting in. I mean, future you _did_ put Wally in there," I pointed out.

"Alright, Savitar is not a future version of Barry," Cisco said tiredly.

"I'm fine," Barry insisted stubbornly.

Yeah. I could see that from the way he barely moved. Alright, time to _speed_ (heh heh- ahem) this along.

I walked right up to him and punched Barry in his wounded shoulder.

Everyone immediately started towards us, about to shout at me or throw me across the room or something. Honestly, I wasn't sure why I _hadn't_ been thrown across the room. Maybe they just thought I was on to something.

I smiled at Barry, who was now doubled over so far he was almost touching his toes, innocently. "That didn't hurt at all, did it?"

"Can't...feel...a thing," Barry managed. Well, I guess that's one way to _lie through your teeth_. "You sure you hit me?"

I stared at Barry for a minute, letting him know I wasn't buying any of his Minotaur dung. "Well, if you wanna go do it, knock yourself out." I started to turn away and then turned back. "Except _please_ don't actually knock yourself out, because then someone will have to come get you. And I, for one, have had enough of endless pits that serve as people's personal hells."

"You do realize it's not a pit, right?" Cisco clarified.

I waved my hand. "Endless pit of damnation, endless dimension where speedsters are tormented for all of their days and beyond; what's the difference, really?"

Caitlin sighed tiredly. "Alright. I'll start prepping the breach room."

"Oh, speaking of," I spoke up, "I do have one question for everyone before you go." Caitlin stopped in the doorway and turned, interested in what I had to say.

Barry frowned. "What's that?"

I shuffled my feet awkwardly. "So...you know how things have been sorta crazy on my earth, 'cause of the mini particle accelerator affecting our powers and stuff…"

"What's your point, PJ?" HR asked, head cocked.

"Don't call me PJs," I said, giving HR a weird look. "That's just...no. Anyways, a few of my friends were wondering if they could, uh, come over for a little while until they, um, got their powers under control?" The way I said it made it sound more like a question than a statement.

Joe raised his eyebrows. "You want our permission to bring over a bunch of turbo-charged teens?" He shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"Yeah, no way," Cisco agreed with an incredulous frown.

I smiled hopefully. "Would it help if I said please? Because I'm kinda worried about them destroying the camp by accident. And, you know...New York. And possibly the nearest surrounding states."

"No," Barry asserted. "If you're worried about them destroying _your_ home, we definitely shouldn't bring them here. You think we're going to put _our_ city in danger to help a couple of your friends?" He laughed dryly.

I shrugged. "No, you're right? Why would you? It's not like we've ever done anything for you like, oh I don't know...help you capture Zoom or get rid of monstrous kittens intent on destroying your world, right?"

They all looked down at the floor uncomfortably.

"There is one _slight_ problem, of course," I continued.

Caitlin narrowed her eyes suspiciously, cocking her head. "And what would that be?"

"I, um...may have already told them to come on over?"

Everyone stared at me like, _You didn't_.

I laughed nervously. "They were getting impatient. So...they should be here in like, ten minutes. But hey, I'm sure they'll be happy to go back since you guys don't want them here."

Jesse took a cautious step forward. "Maybe they could help us watch the city, guys." Everyone's heads swiveled in her direction. "I mean, think about it. Barry and Wally are going to be in the Speed Force-"

"You mean the SpF," I interrupted.

She glared at me like, _Stop it, I'm trying to help you._ "I could use some help taking care of Central City, and if his friends are as powerful as he says…"

"Oh, they are," I assured her.

"I think we should let them stay for a while," Jesse finished.

Barry sighed and shook his head hopelessly. "If you think it's for the best…"

"I do," Jesse promised.

"Fine." He sighed again. Sheesh, what was it with these people? They sighed as much as Chiron when he was exasperated with me. Which was pretty much always… "How many are coming?"

I frowned and counted on my fingers. "Um, seven, I think."

More sighs.

Nevertheless, we all turned to walk down to the breach room, where my friends should be popping up soon, with the help of our handy-dandy new inventions. As we walked, I maneuvered my way over to Jesse's side.

"You don't actually want help watching over Central," I stated in a low voice.

Jesse smiled and shook her head slightly. "Nope."

"Thanks anyways. It's hard to leave an entire world of friends behind for any period of time."

"I know," Jesse tried to smile again, but it came out as more of a grimace, "probably better than anyone."

We walked in silence after that. I noticed Barry was trailing behind slightly, which wasn't like him at all. He was normally in front of everyone, trying not to zip ahead and double back. Hm, could this possibly be another indication that he was being completely stupid and stubborn? Gee, I don't know.

We rounded the corner to the breach room just as one of the swirly blue breaches formed. It didn't open yet, so no one was coming through, but my lips started to curve into a smile at the sight. As much as certain people ( _cough_ \- Leo - _cough_ ) annoyed me at times, I always missed them.

"Can't wait to meet your friends, Percy," Jesse offered.

"Thanks," I chuckled. "They are gonna have so much fun over here."


	16. One Two Three-Nope Seven

**A/N: Woohoo! Chapter sixteen, people! I have been waiting to put this one up for a long time, and I have a feeling you guys have been waiting for this one for a long time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. I don't really have anything else to say and Ranger seems to be MIA for now, so I'll let you go read. Enjoy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Team Flash and I stood expectantly in the breach room, waiting for my friends to come through. The breach they created had been strangely reluctant to open fully, but it finally did.

Annabeth was in the lead, landing lightly on her feet before coming over to kiss me. "Took you long enough, Seaweed Brain."

"We were...occupied," I responded with a smile. We shifted so that my arm was around her shoulders.

Hazel was next, her golden eyes glowing slightly in the light from the breach. She glanced around the room somewhat shyly before smiling at me and coming over to stand by Annabeth and I. Then came Piper. She gave Team Flash a two-fingered mock salute, her kaleidoscopic eyes hopping from one color to the next and joined us off to the side of the platform. For some reason, Piper was followed by an Australian Shepherd, which I assumed was Frank.

Sure enough, Frank morphed back into a human, a thoroughly embarrassed expression on his face. In explanation, he merely said, "Breach travel is _weird_."

Jason was next to come through, with his glasses folded onto the neck of his shirt. Leo was the last one through the breach. As usual, his hair was smoldering.

"Guys," I started, turning to Team Flash, "you remember Annabeth."

"No," HR and Jesse responded in unison.

I glared at them and they all took a minuscule step back. "Well, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth," I introduced. Then I pointed to each of my friends in turn. "That's Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Leo."

As everyone waved, Leo snorted, "Typical. Put Leo at the end of the list. Just because Calypso isn't here _right this second_ -"

Jason rolled his eyes tolerantly. "Give it a rest, would ya? We get it. You're the very-much-in-a-relationship-not-a-seventh-wheel guy."

Iris frowned worriedly. "Um, Leo, was it?" As Leo gave her a fake bow, I noticed that he had allowed the fire on his head to spread so that the tiny flames licked about half of his scalp. "Um, you do know that your hair is on fire, right?"

Leo frowned and waved off her concern. "Nah, that can't be right. I would've felt something." He put a hand to his head, patting the flames. "AAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed as fire raced up his arm. I rolled my eyes at his antics and exchanged exasperated glances with the rest of the seven. I turned to Team Flash, expecting similar reactions, but their faces were pure pictures of terror. Oh. Right. I didn't tell them about Leo's fire powers.

As Leo continued to scream and fell to the floor, nothing more than silhouette in flame, Barry rushed in with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the whole thing on Leo. That did absolutely nothing. Leo kept burning and screaming until he finally lost his composure.

He lay flat on the floor, laughing like a maniac. The expressions on the faces of the members of Team Flash were priceless.

I sighed. "I probably should've told you who our parents were before." I pointed to each of my friends again. "Daughter of Athena, son of Jupiter, daughter of Aphrodite, son of Mars, daughter of Pluto, and the pyromaniac on the floor is the son of Hephaestus. He has control over fire, so..."

Everyone still looked pretty shell-shocked, so I ignored them. However, I did notice out of the corner of my eye that they turned to each other and started talking quietly.

Leo finally pushed himself up off the floor as I turned back to the rest of the seven. "Where's Nico? I thought he was coming with you guys."

"Oh, we sent him on ahead a couple days ago," Hazel said with a careless wave of her hand.

Almost like background music, I heard snatches of Team Flash's conversation. Iris's voice stood out, saying, "Are we sure having them here is a good idea?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Woah, I _just_ got permission to bring you guys over here like, ten minutes ago."

Annabeth cocked her head and gave me her patented _Oh-really-would-you-like-me-to-kill-you-now_ look. "I thought you got permission three hours ago."

I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my neck. "Well, I got permission, just not three hours ago. And what exactly is Nico exploring? This earth is literally a copy of ours, just without the gods and with metahumans."

Frank shrugged. "He offered to take the luggage over ahead of time."

"Who's Nico?" Joe asked suspiciously. I guess Team Flash finished their little impromptu conference.

"He's a friend of ours," Leo answered for me. "Son of Hades."

Caitlin frowned. "Wait, why are some of you the children of Roman demigods and some of you Greek?"

We all sighed.

"It's complicated," Jason finally answered.

"Why did you bring children of the death god here?" Cisco asked.

Hazel blushed and looked down at her feet, embarrassed. The rest of us immediately whipped our heads in Cisco's direction and glared at him. I saw him swallow hard and take a small step back under the intensity of our stares.

"Hazel and Nico have been essential parts of quests to save the world _many_ times," Annabeth said in a dangerously low voice. "You're lucky Hazel here has a better temperament than her brother. Nico might've summoned a bunch of zombies just for that."

I barely repressed my smile. "I don't know about that. Nico has certainly seemed...sunnier recently."

The rest of the seven laughed, but Team Flash just frowned and looked at each other in confusion.

Barry stepped forward slightly, still maneuvering his right shoulder carefully. "As much as I would love to get to know your friends, Percy, I've got to get going."

"Right," I sighed. "We're kinda in the middle of something."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes as she looked at Barry. "You shouldn't go anywhere. Your shoulder's broken. And I'm guessing your accelerated healing has been focusing on that, so your ribs are still bruised. Not to mention that whack to the head you took. How'd that happen, by the way?"

Jesse looked taken aback. "How do you know all that?"

Annabeth blushed and I squeezed her shoulder. "My Wise Girl's a genius, obviously." She looked at me gratefully.

Nico suddenly shadow-traveled into the room, melting out of nowhere. "I sense death," he proclaimed grimly once he was fully formed.

Cisco screamed a high-pitched scream as he whirled to face the son of Hades.

I sighed. "Every time, Nico."

"No, seriously," Nico insisted. "Either someone in here has died before or is marked for death in the near future." He frowned, like he was listening intently for something. "Maybe both."

Piper chuckled. "I highly doubt anyone in here has died before."

Barry bit his lip. "Well…"

I stared at him. "You're kidding." He shook his head no. "Why didn't you people _text_ me or something?"

"Relax," Cisco pacified. "It was only for like, twenty-four hours."

I thought for a second. Then I realized why Nico sensed death. "Oh." I glanced furtively at Iris. "Um, this is awkward."

The rest of Team Flash seemed to get what I was talking about, but my friends looked confused.

Barry started fidgeting until he finally spoke up. "Seriously guys, I have to go."

"Well, good luck with whatever you're doing," Annabeth said.

"I have a feeling I'll need it," Barry muttered.


	17. We Awkwardly Stand Around the Cortex

**A/N: So, I don't even have an excuse this time. I've been on summer vacation for about two weeks now with plenty of time to write this, and I just didn't. You can thank my little sister for this embarrassingly tiny filler chapter. Without her giving me pointed glares every time I did anything on my computer that wasn't typing, you wouldn't even have this much. I apologize in the humblest way possible for this boring filler chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. I'll try to get back to my one-chapter-a-week schedule now and will be picking the action back up next week.**

 **I got one question asking when Barry died for twenty-four hours. And technically, he didn't die. I was referring to the end of season two where they built the second particle accelerator explosion in an attempt to restore Barry's speed after Zoom stole it from him. And I got one question asking why the cat hit by Barry's lightning didn't die, since lightning is technically a natural cause. The answer to that is that I've always thought of Barry's lightning bolts as being artificial since his electricity is produced by friction he creates when he runs. There was also the matter of that being** _way_ **too convenient for them, but the first one is the real answer.**

 **I hope you enjoy this sorry excuse for a chapter and stick with me until next week. Things should get more interesting then.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Hm. So, I'm not even going to try to explain what happened with the whole Barry-going-into-the-Speed-Force thing. That was...weird. I don't fully understand it. Like, at all. Let's leave it at this: Barry went into something shiny and three hours later found us all bored out of our minds. Or, at least my fellow demigods and I were.

After I introduced the other demigods who hadn't met them, Team Flash had kinda shut down in the absence of their leader. At first, it wasn't that bothersome. It gave everyone a chance to sort out who was who. But all Team Flash was doing was standing or sitting around staring worriedly at monitors, except for Jesse, who had wandered off a while ago to do...something. This meant that after Annabeth and I gave our friends the tour, there was nothing left to do except sleep or something.

But everyone was too excited to sleep. We were all gathered in the Cortex (except for Nico, he had shadow-travelled off again).

Given the fact that most of the demigods didn't know Team Flash _at all_ , most of us stood in one large, awkwardly silent group on the other side of the Cortex. That is, until our ADHD kicked in. I mean, it started innocently enough. We just wanted to see how zoned out Team Flash actually was, so we started doing...odd things in the background to see if they were noticed.

I would also like to go on record saying that it was _not_ my fault that it escalated from making silly faces at them and doing cartwheels across the Cortex to flooding the med bay and building a huge, fully functional paper biplane (complete with functioning turbines) to launch into the hallway, no matter what my friends told you.

Let's just say that by the time Team Flash _did_ notice, they were not very happy. Except for Cisco, who seemed pretty impressed by the biplane.

It was the other members of Team Flash who were less than thrilled, namely Iris and Caitlin.

"Now is _not_ the time to playing practical jokes," Iris had growled. "We are undertaking a _very_ serious operation and do _not_ need to be distracted right now.

Frank, Hazel, and Jason immediately apollo-gized (see what I did there?), saying that they should have realized how serious the situation was (even though they had no idea what was going on). I had noticed this in the other Romans as well. They were more willing to own up to something that might not even have been their fault. Probably something to do with the highly structured leadership over in New Rome. Us Greeks, though? We're more like _You got a problem with that buddy? Too freaking bad._

As a result, when Iris turned expectantly to Leo, looking for another apollo-gy, she didn't get one.

Leo raised an eyebrow as Iris stared at him. "What? I'm not gonna apologize for being bored. Did you just miss the fact that we came over here to take a break and work on controlling our powers? This-" he gestured around the room in an all-encompassing gesture- "is us working on controlling our powers."

Iris's nostrils flared angrily. "Yeah, well in case _you_ missed it, our team wasn't exactly thrilled about hosting a bunch of nukes waiting to explode on us if they get their _feewings huwt_."

Leo's eyes sparked (not literally, thank the gods) with anger at Iris's mocking tone, but before the two of them could _really_ get into it, Annabeth stepped in between them, hands raised placatingly.

"Let's all just calm down," she suggested coolly. "Leo, Iris is right to be worried. Both her ex-fiance and brother are currently trapped in an endless alternate dimension that they might never return from. And Iris," she turned to stare at the slightly older women, her gray eyes even more piercing than normal, "none of us really like to be thought of as unstable. We're doing our best, okay? Okay," Annabeth answered her own question. "Great. We're all friends again."

Both Leo and Iris backed off, deferring to Annabeth's logic like the intelligent people they were.

Suddenly, Nico shadow-travelled back into the room casually leaning against the doorframe leading into the Cortex. "Did I miss something?"

All of Team Flash jumped.

"Seriously, dude, stop _doing_ that!" Cisco exclaimed.

All the demigods, including myself chuckled softly.

Hazel gave Nico a deprecating look. "Nico, how many jumps does that make for today?"

Nico shrugged. "Lost count a while ago."

"You really need to be more careful about that," Jason admonished. "You do realize Will will murder us if we bring you back and you're in the same state you were in after the Giant War, right?"

Nico rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm _fine_. This little boost in power apparently does have some upsides." He turned his head towards "Although, what the Hades is wrong with your earth? There are _no_ McDonalds. How the Hades am I supposed to summon the dead if I can't find a Happy Meal anywhere?"

Iris frowned. "What the hell is a Happy Meal?"

"Ah, yes," HR put in. "We too have McDonalds on Earth-19. I do miss the occasional Happy Meal, but I've found Big Belly Burger to be a suitable substitute. Actually, it's quite a bit better than McDonalds."

"I was wondering though," Piper broke in, "if you could help us out. How did you guys learn to control your powers?"

Cisco and Caitlin exchanged glances before Caitlin asked, "Um, shouldn't you already know? I mean, you guys mastered your powers before they got boosted. What's different now?"

"All demigods are born with their powers," Jason explained. "It takes us a while to master them and conscientiously use them, but they were already in tune with our emotions and desires when we were little kids. The sudden boost means that we're kind of floundering."

"It's like we just got our powers," Frank added. "We figured that since you guys went straight from human to metahuman, you might have some ideas."

"You should probably ask Barry or something," Cisco suggested.

"Why? I thought you and Caitlin had powers too," I checked.

Caitlin blushed. "We do. It's just that...we don't really control them yet."

"Oh."

HR tapped his drumsticks against the metal railing (what was the deal with those anyways?). "Well. I'm gonna go make some coffee." He ran off to some secluded area of STAR Labs.

"It is literally the middle of the day," Leo said in wonder. "Why does he need coffee?"

"Does this happen often?" Piper asked.

Team Flash just nodded wearily.

"About five to seven times a day," Caitlin said.

"All I know is I won't be drinking any," I said. "Have you ever seen me on caffeine?" I shuddered. "Scary."


	18. We Discuss a Random Morality Question

**A/N: Guys, I am on a _roll_ today. This is the second time today I've posted a chapter on one of my in-progress stories. Yay me! I figured I owed you guys, since y'all have been waiting so patiently. I really hope you enjoy this, and that's pretty much all I have to say this time other than**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

"So…" Nico drawled. "If you guys aren't doing that, what _are_ you doing?"

" _Nothing_ ," Leo complained.

Annabeth rolled her eyes but explained, "We're basically on lockdown until Barry gets back."

I half expected someone to say what we were all thinking: _if_ Barry gets back. Fortunately, we have better taste than that. Well, slightly better taste anyways.

"Someone should tell that to Jesse," Leo harrumphed.

Iris frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing," Leo said with mock innocence. "Only that she exited the room as soon as possible and went down into the deep, dark depths of STAR Labs for some unknown reason and hasn't returned."

Team Flash exchanged worried glances, and several people moved to rise from their chairs, but I held up a hand.

"I got this one, guys."

Team Flash stared at me.

"What?" Cisco asked.

"You know," I answered. "The little pep talk thingies that you do. I got this one. Gotta get mine in while I'm here, right?"

"I don't know if that's the best idea," Caitlin started, but I ignored her and walked off.

I found Jesse in one of the four rooms they actually use regularly in STAR Labs, running her fingers over a piece of what appeared to be Savitar's armor. When she heard my footsteps, she hurriedly slammed it back onto the little mounting thingies I assumed it had been resting on before.

"This isn't what it looks like," she said hastily.

I raised an eyebrow. "So, you weren't planning on going after Savitar to avenge your boyfriend."

Jesse's cheeks reddened in embarrassment. "Okay, so maybe it _is_ what it looks like. But I can do it! Savitar's weak right now. With a piece of his armor missing, I have a real shot at taking him down."

I nodded. "You're right, you do. There's just one problem."

Jesse's face instantly darkened and she growled, "I swear to God, if you say I can't stop him because I'm a girl, so help me I'll-"

"Woah!" I interjected throwing my hands up. "No, no way. I mean, have you seen the company I keep? I don't respect women, I die." Jesse backed off a little, seeming pacified. "I'm just saying, Barry is faster than both you _and_ Wally, right? He's been doing this longer."

Jesse nodded hesitantly. "Yeah. But, like I said, Savitar's weak right now."

"I know," I said, "but he's still just as fast. He could probably take that thing from you in an instant, and you wouldn't even think to react. There'd just be no time."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing!" Jesse exclaimed, her voice laced with frustration.

I smiled. "I get it. So, luckily for you, I know eight powerful people who also hate sitting around, and would like nothing better than to get out and do something, especially if that something is helping people."

Jesse cocked her head. "Really? You and your friends?"

"Yep. Trust me, we're a lot tougher than we look. Especially if we work together. Just think about it; you'll still be in charge, and we can all work to take down Savitar together."

Jesse considered it for a moment. Then she stuck out her hand to shake. "Alright."

"One thing though," I interjected. "If one of us has a logical, _safe_ idea, listen to us. Don't fight us because you want to be alpha dog or whatever."

Jesse nodded. "It's a deal."

I took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Good new, guys!" I exclaimed, practically skipping back into the Cortex. "We're going after Savitar!"

Jesse trailed behind me, an apprehensive look on her face. No doubt trying to gauge what the rest of Team Flash's reactions would be. The answer was: not good.

"Are you kidding?" Caitlin demanded. "That's suicide."

"Yeah," Iris agreed. "You shouldn't do anything about Savitar without Barry here. He's still our best shot at taking him down. We need to wait for him to get back."

Annabeth shook her head tolerantly. "No, I don't think we do. Together with Jesse, the nine of us have more than enough power under our command to at least give Savitar some trouble, if not capture or kill him."

"We can't _kill_ Savitar," Cisco insisted. "If we do that, we're no better than him."

"Excuse me for my language," Hazel chimed in, "but that's bull…" she sounded like she was going to say something else, but changed her mind. "Never mind."

"So close," Leo muttered. "We'll get there."

Frank rolled his eyes at him.

" _Anyways_ ," Hazel continued, "that's not true at all. Sometimes, killing someone is the only option. Think about it in terms of a war. If someone is attacking your country, do you just roll over and let them kill your citizens and take over your country? Because if you refuse to kill the enemy, that's what happens."

"But this _isn't_ a war," Caitlin insisted. "This is one person we're talking about."

"But it's one person who's going to kill _at least_ one other person," Piper said. "One other _good_ person.

"We can't kill him," Iris reiterated, "and we can't compare our lives to a war. It's a useless analogy that doesn't apply to anyone but soldiers, and it certainly doesn't apply to civilian life."

Frank shifted uncomfortably before speaking. "Sorry, but I don't think you're right about that. While it's true that day to day life is nothing like a war, sometimes death is the only suitable punishment."

"Let's consider a scenario," Annabeth added in. "A serial killer who targets children. They kidnap from their homes and torture them before finally killing them, ending dozens of lives prematurely."

Jason nodded. "Are you really going to say that they deserve to live out the rest of their lives after stealing that gift from many people far younger than them?"

The members of Team Flash's brows crinkled as they thought.

"Sometimes, souls need to take the fast track to the Fields of Punishment," Nico said grimly.

"Just…" Iris floundered for words. "Don't kill him. And if there really isn't another option, at least find out who he is before you do it."

"Okay," I broke in, rubbing my hands together. "Let's get going people." HR walked in, nursing a cup of coffee and I called out, "Hey, HR, you cool with us going after Savitar?"

"Sure!" he responded, taking another huge swig of coffee. "Yeah, sounds like a great idea."

"Wow," Annabeth remarked. "You are going to develop one _desperate_ caffeine addiction."

"I know, right?" HR grinned.

"Let's get going," Jesse said impatiently. "We've got work to do."


	19. Well, I'll Be Gosh Diddly Dang Darned

**A/N: Umm, hi. This may or may not have been ready for the past month or so. And I may or may not have forgotten to post it until now, so... Kill me if you want. Enjoy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

"Um, I have a question," Leo said, raising his arm like he was in a classroom. "How are we all going to get there at the same time? And also, how do we know where we're going?"

Jesse held up the piece of Savitar's armour triumphantly. "This thing keeps trying to snap back to him. I figured we'd follow its pull." She lowered the claw to her side.

Jason raised an eyebrow. "That sounds convenient."

"Whatever works," Jesse shrugged. "As for how we're getting there, I thought you guys could all hold on to one another like, in a chain, and then I could pull all of you at the same time."

"Would that work?" Annabeth asked. "Technically, I think the forces involved would break our grips on each other like that," she finished, snapping her fingers.

"I think so," Jesse responded. "When it comes to speedsters, the laws of physics tend to be a bit...flexible. The Speed Force should protect you."

"Do we really want that thing protecting us right now?" I asked. "This _is_ the same Speed Force that's holding Wally prisoner at the moment, right?"

"I think we should try it," Cisco broke in. "It can't hurt. If it ends up not working, we can just look for something else."

Hazel nodded. "He _does_ have a point."

"Good enough for me," Frank added with a glance at his girlfriend. "Everyone hold hands."

We linked hands, Nico surreptitiously moving to the end of the line (or so he thought), as far from me as possible. He ended up holding hands with Leo, who waggled his eyebrows at him suggestively.

"Won't your man at home get jealous?" he teased.

Nico's face reddened and he growled, "Shut up, Valdez."

Jesse flashed into her suit and came back to grab my hand. She gave me a small smile. "Let's do this." She raised the claw in her hand again and stared at it fiercely. "Okay, you stupid piece of metal. Take me to your leader."

She whisked us away, the scenery blurring around us as we were whipped around corners that were _way_ too tight _way_ too fast. The ride was a Hades of a lot wilder when you weren't being carried and had seven or eight other people attached to you.

Finally, we came to a halt in a nearly empty parking lot by the water. At first, there was a lot of gasping and groaning on our part, except for Jason, who never seems to get motion sick...when he's on dry land. Eventually, though, we all straightened up and looked around.

"There's no one here!" Piper said indignantly. "What are we gonna do, fight the air?"

Leo imitated a cat fight, flapping his hands and generally making a fool of himself.

"He'll be here," Jesse replied grimly.

Sure enough, not five seconds later, Savitar appeared.

"Gotcha," Jesse muttered.

Savitar straightened marginally, extending to his full height. "Jesse Quick. I knew you would come for me. I know everything that's going to happen, because I've lived it." He waved dismissively towards the other demigods and I. "Not brave enough to take me on without the help of the ensemble, I see."

Jesse shifted uncomfortably. Apparently independence was a bigger issue for her than I had thought.

"Seriously, though," Nico broke in, "is no one going to examine that 'I've lived it' statement?"

Savitar turned his livid gaze towards him, but remained silent for the moment, contenting himself with curling his freakish hands into fists.

"Obviously he's referring to the fact that he's actually the future version of Barry Allen," I said. "I don't know how or why, but he is. He literally admitted it."

Jesse sighed without taking her eyes off Savitar. "Not this again."

Annabeth's eyes raked up and down Savitar's form. "Hm. An interesting theory. It would explain the odd similarity in how he carries himself. He stands the same way Barry does when he feels over-confident. And the suit obviously exaggerates his actual size. The voice, of course, is completely different, but there are ways of altering that."

"I am _not_ Barry Allen," Savitar hissed.

"Suuure you aren't," Leo drawled with an exaggerated wink in our direction.

Savitar began advancing. "You should show me more respect," he started. "I am a _god_ -"

"Oh, please," Piper cut him off. "You _wish_ you were."

"We aren't afraid of you," Jesse chimed in.

Somehow, Savitar's mask seemed darker. Like, you know when someone gets mad and their face changes? That was kinda what it was like. I don't know. Maybe I'm not explaining well. Anyways, he _must_ have been mad, 'cause he started growling even more than usual. " _You should be_."

Jesse dashed forward and started circling around him, gearing up for a lightning toss. Savitar swiped at her, but she dodged easily.

"Should we do something?" Hazel asked.

"Not yet," I answered holding up a hand. "Give her a second."

Jesse threw her lightning and dashed away, but Savitar's armour seemed to catch the blast and redirect it back in Jesse's direction. Almost before I could blink, the lightning abruptly changed direction and headed for a spot behind me.

I twisted to avoid it, belatedly, and saw Jason holding the blue lightning in a small ball of electricity, the light illuminating his face eerily, causing the small scar above his lip to stand out even more than usual. His mouth twisted into a smile at all the shocked expressions. Even Savitar stopped moving.

"Sucks for you," he said.

Savitar shook himself out of his surprise and zoomed forward, grabbing Jesse around the throat. "I have such plans for you in the future, Jesse- ARG!" he cut himself off as Jesse stabbed him with his own claw.

Savitar fell back, dropping Jesse. He turned like he was about to run away and then froze.

"Percy!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"What? It's not me!"

"I _know_ it isn't," Annabeth retorted. "But grab him before he phases out!"

I thrust my hand forward, latching onto the guy in front of me and holding him in place. I glanced around, looking for what had stopped him in the first place and saw Hazel mimicking my position almost exactly.

"His suit's made of metal," she shrugged, seeing my glance. "Frank's idea."

"Nice one," Nico nodded.

Piper cocked her head. "Hey, Leo. Can you get that thing open?"

He rubbed his hands together excitedly. "I dunno. Let's give it a shot."

He walked towards the immobilized Savitar, the rest of us following and Jesse joining on the way over.

"That was awesome," she commented. "You guys would really come in handy around here."

"We try," Frank smiled.

"Quiet please!" Leo aid, extending his arms to either side. "The master is at work."

Everyone rolled their eyes, but stayed quiet.

"Thank you," Leo smiled. He placed his hand on the center of the suit's chest. "Uh, Hazel? Could you get this guy on all fours? Seems like that's the only position this thing'll open in."

Hazel complied, and Leo once more placed his hand on the suit.

"This is so exciting," I whispered. "It's like the end of a Scooby-Doo episode." I turned to Jason. "Dude, you could totally be Fred."

"Who does that make you?" he asked.

"Scooby," Annabeth answered for me.

"Rude," I muttered.

"Ah-ha!" Leo exclaimed as the suit began to open.

At first, we just saw the back of someone in a black shirt. Then I let them straighten up.

"Well I'll be gosh-diddly-dang-darned," I said. "I was right."

The furious, disfigured face of Barry Allen did not reply.


	20. Some Of This Might Infringe Copyrights

**A/N: Don't you just love it when you lack the motivation to do anything but cry and eat chocolate as you watch depressing movies and read books where beloved characters die ( _cough_ \- thanks, Rick - _cough_ )? Because that's basically where I am right now. And where I have been for like, all of 2018. But the new year is coming up! Maybe 2019 will be full of productivity! And maybe I'll suddenly turn into a dog in the middle of the night.**

 **For now though,**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

I'll spare you the details of how we got my bro Savi back to STAR Labs, but it was way easier than I had imagined it being. Savitar didn't pull against his bonds nearly as much as the Speed Force had pulled when we were fighting over Wally, so we just linked him into the daisy chain and had Jesse speed us all back.

When we did reach STAR, which wasn't long after, the elevator ride up was _extremely_ awkward. It's a little hard to not feel uncomfortable when the evil future version of your friend is packed into an elevator like a sardine with a bunch of your other friends and your other new friend is staring at the future version of your friend in awe and disenchantment while you're all listening to "Le Freak" (Freak out! *disco groove* Le Freak! Se chique! Freak out! *disco groove*).

The remainder of Team Flash was waiting for us when we returned, including Julian. That guy kept appearing and disappearing like a guest star or something.

They were all standing in various positions around the Cortex that kinda looked like they'd been planned out to convey a certain emotion. Huh. Kinda weird, but okay. I noticed that as soon as we entered the Cortex, future Barry turned the disfigured side of his face towards his family from the past. The look on their faces were either confusion and apprehension or boredom and happiness, so I'm thinking the first two are more accurate.

Iris looked like she wanted to say something to Savitar, but at a look from Joe, she stopped herself.

"Take him down to the Pipeline," Joe said, nostrils flaring.

"Are we sure it'll hold him?" Caitlin checked. She didn't receive and answer immediately, as the other demigods, not including Annabeth, were too busy wondering what the heck plumbing pipes had to do with anything.

After thinking for a moment, Cisco shrugged. "Theoretically, it should. I did design it to suppress powers, and Barry - um, _our_ Barry, couldn't get out."

Savitar's jaw clenched almost imperceptibly and his eyes flared with emotion for a moment at Cisco's comment, but he quickly returned to his brooding, moody stoic facade.

Leo looked impressed at the mention of the cells designed by Cisco. "How did you manage that? We couldn't figure out how to do anything about the powers without individually customizing cells or damaging their DNA structure."

Cisco immediately began spouting off some technical jargon that made absolutely no sense to me but seemed to intrigue Leo and Annabeth.

"Um, guys?" Piper spoke up. "You do realize we left Savitar's suit back there, right?"

Hazel looked up. "No problem, I should be able to make it travel to us from underground."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to escort Savi here to the Pipeline. Would you care to accompany me, darling?" I asked Annabeth in a falsely formal tone as I offered her my arm.

She briefly glanced away from her discussion with the engineering nerds and smiled, linking her arm with mine. "I'd be delighted, but I think there are some people here who require my services." She released her grip the same time I did, joining Cisco and Leo in their conversation about hacking.

"I'm coming too," Iris declared. Joe opened his mouth to say something - most likely to dissent - but she shut him down. "No, Dad. I need to."

Joe backed off a little. "Just...be careful." He gave Savi a suspicious glare (not without good reason) and stalked out of the Cortex.

Even though I knew perfectly well where the Pipeline was, Iris began to lead the way through the concrete halls as if I had never travelled this way before.

"This is a pointless exercise in incarceration," Savi hissed once we were relatively alone. "If you think you have any power over me, you should be exceedingly careful, because I am _power_. I am _lightning-"_

"-McQueen?" I asked innocently. "You might wanna tone it down a bit, Smaug. We're literally escorting you to a prison cell right now."

"And you think that will hold me? I can not be restrained by-"

"You know what?" Iris interrupted. Apparently, she had slowed as she listened to our conversation and decided enough was enough. "Why don't you shut the hell up and stop bragging like a playground bully? You've been caught. You're finished."

Savitar leered down at her. "Is that so?"

Iris stood her ground and glared up at him. "Yes. It is. I don't know what happened to you to make you so stupid you can't tell when you're beaten-"

Savitar flinched minutely and stepped backwards, as if suddenly reminded of something unpleasant.

"-but the _express_ purpose of this prison is to hold monsters like you. I should damn well hope they can do their job." Tirade over, Iris pivoted sharply on her heels and stalked ahead.

I shook my head and blinked disbelievingly. "You're lucky she hasn't given you lead poisoning yet, if you know what I mean," I muttered as I hauled the uncooperative speedster along.

When Iris and I reached the Pipeline, she stepped aside and let me take Savitar to his cell on my own. I stopped at the electronic display uneasily, not sure exactly how you opened the cell door. I jabbed at a few buttons experimentally. Nothing happened, unless you count Savitar rolling his eyes in utter exasperation at my helplessness.

I caught the gesture out of the corner of my eye and glared at Fondue Face. "Don't you judge me."

He made no response.

"Sheesh," I murmured. "All the times we tried to get this guy to shut up and all we had to do was get rid of the suit?"

Iris sighed and deftly pressed the correct button, causing the blue padded cell to open invitingly. Well, as invitingly as a prison can.

I pushed Savi in the middle of his back, propelling him forward into the cell, even though it was kind of awkward with his still-frozen legs.

Iris pressed another button and the door slowly closed, allowing me to finally release my hold on Savitar completely.

Rather than rage at us or the glass, Savitar merely strode to the back of his cell and continued to mope.

As Iris stared at him, I glanced back and forth between the two of them, mildly weirded out by the soulful looks being exchanged. _These people_.

I looked up at the camera on the wall and smiled sarcastically, showing everyone in the Cortex a thumbs up.


	21. Why Do I Have So Many Frickin' Problems?

**A/N: Right off the bat, I want to apologize for the lateness and shortness of this chapter. I'm coming back after a long, unplanned hiatus and just wanted to get something onto this story for y'all. I'm not going to make any promises about when this story will be finished, but hopefully it will be within a reasonable amount of time. Thank you so much to all of you who stuck with me and those of you who encouraged me to keep writing. Enjoy!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**

Iris and I stared at the caged speedster for no more than thirty seconds more before Cisco's voice came over the speaker.

"Iris, we need you up here _now_."

We glanced at each worriedly before jogging through the hallways. Personally, I was impressed that Iris could run in her heels. Let me just say that I know from experience (but don't tell anyone) just how hard those things are to wear.

We reached the Cortex among a cacophony of sound; some of it alarms, the rest of it panicked people.

"Breach him out of there!" Caitlin was yelling over the persistent beeping of the computers as Cisco tapped frantically at his keyboard.

He spared his colleague a brief glance. "I can't, okay?" The beeps of the alarm started speeding up, adding even more urgency to the scene.

"You have to do _something_ ," Joe demanded, pacing around Hazel, Frank, and Jason, who seemed to be the only people in the room who were relatively calm.

Annabeth shook her head. "There's nothing that _can_ be done, and you know it! To keep going at it like this is pointless. You have to hope that he can make it back on his own!"

"What is _happening_?!" Leo practically screamed, adding to the chaos. Piper, never one to let him get away with anything glared at him and smacked the back of his head.

Alarms continued to blare, but Cisco stopped his frantic typing and leaned back. "She's right." He silenced the alarms with the touch of a key.

"What just happened?" Iris asked, her voice dangerously low.

Caitlin gave her a miserable look. "Barry's vitals...they were fine and then they just started crashing. Now… The teather's gone. We can't pull him back anymore."

Iris took a deep breath in through her nose and then nodded once. She spun around on her heel and walked back out of the Cortex.

We all watched her leave, wondering if we should follow or not, but ultimately deciding against it.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "There's really nothing we can do?"

Caitlin shook her head reluctantly, the beginnings of tears glistening in her eyes.

"He'll make it out," Annabeth said confidently, but I knew she didn't really believe what she was saying. "He'll find a way."

Everyone nodded, but no one thought it was true.


End file.
